


短篇合集

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 101,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 短篇合集





	1. 绮梦

事情是从1943年的深秋开始的。

 

彼时，美国队长刚刚完成了孤身一人独闯敌营将整个被俘的107师步兵团从纳粹九头蛇手中救回的壮举，举国上下都在欢庆他们拥有了真正意义上的“超级英雄”而非那个跳舞卖国债的小丑，但没有人知道，美国队长得了一种很奇怪的病。

 

只除了他的挚友、他的战友、他的副官——巴基·巴恩斯。

 

那时候，巴恩斯中士刚刚被他摇身一变从瘦弱矮小“激化”得高大威猛的发小从九头蛇的试验台上救回。

 

与他发小的意气风发所相对应的，恰恰是那阵子的中士经常头晕体弱，四肢无力。他的挚友美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯曾怀疑过这一切是否是由于九头蛇的左拉博士对他进行了某种摧残人体的生物试验——毕竟，除了巴恩斯中士，其他进入过那间实验室的士兵全都死了。

 

但经过反复的查体标明，巴恩斯中士的身体并无大碍，只是……他严重的睡眠不足，那双大眼睛下方的两团浓烈的黑眼圈似乎足以证明这一点。

 

“为什么睡不好？”在酒馆闲谈的时候，美国队长担忧地抓住了挚友的双臂，“是不是心理问题？PTSD？巴基，你这样下去可不行，用不用我给上头打个报告送你回国……”

 

“噢，得了，快闭嘴吧史蒂维！”他的挚友巴基无奈地挣开了他的束缚，“只是普通的失眠而已，过阵子或许就好了。总之我是不会回去的！当初你那个风一吹就倒的小身板都没能阻止你上战场，何况是如今只是偶尔失眠的我呢？更何况……”

 

他顿了顿。

 

他的朋友仍旧看着他，由上而下，微微俯视。

 

这有点讽刺，是不是？如今是他的朋友总是以担忧关切的眼神自上而下关注着自己，宛如一只老母鸡看护着他的小鸡崽……

 

可是，就在并不久远的之前，他们的关系、他们的视角……那可是要调过来的。

 

“没什么……”他最终还是摇摇头，再度看向他的朋友。

 

“那个布鲁克林的小个子，打起架来都不会跑……我怎么能因为区区失眠就撤退呢？我得看着他……时时刻刻，看着他。”

 

言罢，他举杯一仰头，将自己呼之欲出的、不合时宜的表白混着烈酒吞咽下肚。

 

而也就是在这时，佩吉进来了。

 

佩吉穿着一袭红裙子，耀眼夺目，瞬间吸引走了在场所有男士——当然也包括他的挚友史蒂夫·罗杰斯——倾慕的目光。

 

“是吧，就是这样没错……。”望着史蒂夫和佩吉似乎彼此之间都无法从对方身上挪开的眼神，巴基站在他们旁边，暗暗心想，“无论自己心意如何，该发生的终究会发生。”

 

他垂下眼帘，似乎这样就可以将自己内心涌起的巨大失落强压下去。

 

郎才女貌，天生一对。巴基苦涩的心想。

 

而我成了多余的那一个。

 

那晚是巴基先回的营房。

 

“我终于觉得有点困了。”他对挚友眨了眨眼睛，撒了个谎，“我得趁机回去好好睡一觉，你不用着急，好好玩你的吧——毕竟自从参战后，这种欢乐日子可是不多见。”

 

却没想到自己真的在躺回营房不一会儿后就睡着了。

 

可能是睡了一个多小时，也可能更久。总之，巴基是听到淅淅沥沥的雨声而醒来的。

 

深秋奥地利的冷雨夜泛起无法抵御的寒意，巴基一边哆嗦着，一边看向那个撩起了门帘，导致雨声与寒气一同涌入本来还算温暖的帐篷的人。

 

“史蒂夫，你回来了？”他迷迷糊糊问道。

 

“唔……”史蒂夫随口回答，然后直直向他的床铺走了过来。

 

他的身体仍然灵活，眼神却几乎都无法聚焦，而巴基知道这是怎么回事。

 

全世界，只有巴基知道这个秘密——美国队长的“怪病”又要犯了。

 

这个“怪病”就连美国队长本人都不曾知晓。

 

可他的病症令巴基根本无法宣之于口。

 

“史蒂夫！清醒点！”在他的挚友爬上他的床，向他无法抗拒地俯下身体的最后时刻，巴基用力拍了拍挚友的脸，“以前也就算了，可你不能刚跟佩吉眉来眼去完，就跑过来……唔……”

 

没容他抱怨完，嘴唇被堵住了，一股子烈酒的气息。美国队长已经粗鲁地掀开了他的被子，开始扯他身上最后一件纽扣还完好的衬衫。

 

“又来了……看来今天是喝多了的缘故。”巴基绝望地心想，“这是第几次了？”

 

或许是第九次，也可能是第十次。

 

他有点数不清了。

 

自从他被史蒂夫从九头蛇的试验台上救回来的那一天开始，史蒂夫就成了现在这个样子。

 

史蒂夫已经成功地扯掉了他的上衣——好吧，最后一个完好的扣子宣告死亡——然后一边熟练地将自己冰凉的大手伸向挚友的裤带，一边将灼热的双唇贴上挚友的乳尖。

 

这怎么看都不是“挚友”这层关系可以做的事情吧？巴基完全放弃了挣扎，顺从地微微仰头，任由喉咙管中发出一声充满快感的哀鸣。

 

第一次史蒂夫这样做的时候，巴基吓坏了。

 

毕竟无论是青梅竹马的少年时光，还是共同扶持的青年岁月，他们从来都不曾是可以做出这种事的关系……从来不是！

 

尽管……尽管巴基知道，自己对史蒂夫是拥有这种渴望的……

 

他对史蒂夫的欲望不知从何而起，却是一往而深。但他从来都不敢说出口。

 

他知道，在那个年代，他对自己最好的朋友所真正渴求的感情，是扭曲的、变态的、无法被世人所接受的。

 

他不敢越雷池一步，不敢向朋友承认，更加不敢相信，竟然会有那么一天，这档子事真的会发生在他与史蒂夫之间。

 

而且还是史蒂夫主动的。

 

尽管……尽管他不正常。

 

他冲他压过来时，像是没有任何理智。

 

他的动作虽然时而温柔旖旎，时而热烈充满欲火，但目光无神，也从不与巴基交流。

 

那不是正常的史蒂夫，那完全不是白日里一本正经的将领口束到最高的禁欲偶像美国队长。

 

但巴基就是无法抗拒。

 

无论是从史蒂夫已经被强化过四倍的绝对力量上而言，还是从巴基自己的内心而言。

 

他要如何去用身体去抗拒自己对史蒂夫情不自禁滋生而出的强烈情欲？

 

天知道他暗恋了这个人多少年！

 

所以，与那个令人惊愕却最终发展为顺从的第一次一样，这一次，巴基干脆选择主动躺平，享受美国队长四倍的“服务”。

 

他把他的乳尖舔得亮晶晶，粗糙的大手不断揉捏，巴基的分身终于在他手中变得坚硬。

 

“史蒂夫……”巴基舒服地轻吼了一声。

 

身上，史蒂夫的动作顿了顿。

 

巴基吓了一跳，以为他醒了。

 

因为从前的那八个或是九个这般淫糜羞耻的秘密夜晚，史蒂夫只是顾着在两人的身体之间找寻纯生理上的快感，却从来不曾对巴基的呼唤有过任何反应。

 

那是一种奇怪的病，巴基深深知道。

 

夜晚，那个梦游般的史蒂夫所给予他的所有充满情欲的爱抚与热吻、甚至于在他体内所浇灌的所有液体，都只是一个假象。一觉醒来后，史蒂夫就会忘掉前夜所发生过的所有情事，重新变回那个完美得仿佛无欲无求的美国队长。

 

第一次这样发生的时候，巴基是有些难过的——毕竟，虽然床上那个双目无神、与他没有半点交流只顾着埋头苦“干”的史蒂夫确实让他觉得不对劲，但他仍然是怀了一线希望的。

 

不，他并不是指望着美国队长对他负责——那也太好笑了吧？

 

只是……他羞耻又暗自盼着，或许史蒂夫会记得他们之间发生过这样亲密的身体接触，他们之间是不同的，不同于他与任何其他男人之间的关系，甚至……也不同于他和任何女人之间的关系。

 

那意味着他们之间已经不仅仅只是灵魂相依了，他们的肉体如今也紧密地连接在一起了。

 

可是史蒂夫并不记得。

 

这就是史蒂夫的怪病——他在晚上如梦游般向搭档激烈地求欢，白天却又不记得任何事。

 

于是，每一个美国队长开始梦游并主动爬到他床上求欢的夜晚，都变成了巴基难以启齿的秘密。

 

他知道那不能算是强奸，因为他无法抗拒、也并不想抗拒他的朋友——每一次都发展成一场和奸，他和史蒂夫都能享受到性爱的快乐。

 

他开始独自一人享受这个秘密。他强迫自己，像个精神分裂一般，白天仍然是队长最好的朋友与搭档，而晚上，一到晚上，他会缩在被窝里等待史蒂夫变成那个该死又迷人的性爱机器，眼神无情却身体火热地爬上他的行军床。

 

“史蒂夫？”巴基怀疑地、轻声又唤了一声，“你……难道你醒了吗？”

 

他的内心又是惧怕，又怀了一丝难以启齿的期待。

 

但那一顿仿佛只是错觉，史蒂夫再次动作起来，直起身子骑到了他的胸前，将自己火热的大家伙抵到了巴基唇边。

 

巴基看了看他没有一丝波澜的蓝眼睛，顺从地张嘴一口含住了那根肉棒的顶端，并开始乖乖用舌头顺着冠状沟舔弄起来。

 

吞吐过这么多次，他已经很熟练了。他爱眼前这个骑在他身上肆意妄为的人，也爱这根给予他太多痛苦和快感的庞然巨物。

 

这玩意太大，他没办法一口吞到底，只能用力吸吮蘑菇头。史蒂夫脸上虽然没什么表情，但他的下半身可比他的表情要热情得多。

 

那根东西在巴基口中一跳一跳地宣布着此刻的无上快感，与此同时，史蒂夫忍不住开始小范围挺腰，在巴基口中抽插起来。

 

由于史蒂夫的柱身着实太大，被迫大张着承受抽插而合不拢嘴，巴基的舌头没有了多少能发挥的空间。可史蒂夫到底还是被巴恩斯中士这张总是红润光泽的双唇爽到了，他的动作愈发失控，一下下顶到中士的嗓子眼。

 

巴基终于有些受不了了，伸手握住史蒂夫分身的根部，并用力推了推他的身体。

 

史蒂夫似乎明白了什么，恋恋不舍地将分身从巴基口中撤出。

 

巴基一时之间仍然下巴酸涩合不上嘴，口中的涎液与从马眼中溢出的前液混在一起，滴滴答答从唇角流淌出来，看起来狼狈又淫糜。

 

史蒂夫情动不已，俯身毫不客气地用舌头将那些蔓延在他唇角的液体舔舐干净，又堵上他的唇，结结实实地按着他深吻了许久。

 

在巴基觉得自己快要被美国队长吻得窒息而亡时，史蒂夫才放过他的嘴唇。

 

他熟练地将巴基翻了过去，握住他的腰肌，抵着他的后穴，没做什么润滑便一插到底。

 

还好之前的前戏已经令巴基分泌出了不少肠液，此刻也分不清是痛苦更多还是欢愉更多，巴基“呜”的一声呻吟起来，但很快他就捂住了自己的嘴巴——与每一个同美国队长交欢的夜晚一样，他不敢大声呻吟，怕帐篷外守夜的士兵们听到，窥破这个不可思议的秘密。

 

身后，史蒂夫已经开始了又狠又深的抽插，四倍的体力令他的每一次顶撞都是整根抽出又整根没入，饱满的龟头与柱身上凸起的狰狞青筋一同在巴基体内肆虐，无情地研磨，一下下重重碾压过那个该死的腺体。

 

巴基被这样的力度与角度撞得不停颤抖，他感觉史蒂夫越是在他体内大力开拓，企图用自己的分身将自己后穴的每一寸褶皱撑开，他的内壁就越是仿佛要与史蒂夫那个开疆扩土的武器较劲一般，不由自主地将对方绞得更紧。

 

而这也令巴基更加难以忍受如潮快感的折磨，尽管拼命捂着自己的嘴巴，他的呻吟声仍旧无法控制地从指缝中溢出，更何况史蒂夫的每一下抽插那样凶狠，不仅将巴基的臀肉撞得通红晃动，肉体每一次的相撞也都发出了“啪啪啪”的淫糜之声。

 

巴基很快被这种夸张强度的抽插干得高潮迭起。他松开了捂住自己嘴巴的手，无意识地一边胡乱地呼喊着“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”一边浑身痉挛得昂起了脖颈。

 

汗珠顺着脊椎骨的凹陷缓缓滑落，史蒂夫意识到他内壁不同寻常地收缩，于是不再动作，只是将柱身深深抵入正在高潮的内壁中享受那不断收紧的快感，然后低头一路顺着巴基的脊背温柔舔掉他的汗水，并在途径之处留下一个个粉紫的吻痕。

 

高潮结束过后，巴基力气全无，整个人向前瘫倒。

 

但这远不算完，巴基当然知道，他身上那个人可是拥有四倍的体能。

 

史蒂夫将瘫软如泥的巴基翻过来与他面对面躺好，然后将他的一条腿高高抬起架在了自己的肩膀上。

 

巴基用一只手遮住眼睛，任由梦游中的挚友摆布。

 

他知道，史蒂夫只是换了个姿势，下一秒，或者下下一秒，他立刻会一捅而入，一插到底，继续他的活塞运动。

 

可是他没有。

 

巴基保持着一条大腿架在史蒂夫肩上的双腿大开的可耻姿势足足等了有十来秒，史蒂夫却没有什么动作，这令他略有些诧异。

 

他放下遮住双眼的手掌，在帐篷黑暗的光线中看向挚友的脸。

 

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，此刻正专注地欣赏着巴基此刻在他身下雌伏的身体，与昔日里麻木无情的眼神截然不同。

 

他的眼神里有几分困惑，但更多的确是痴迷，占有欲，以及隐忍的恋慕。

 

巴基心中一惊，忍不住低呼了一声：“史蒂夫？”

 

回答他的是满满当当地一插到底。

 

“唔……”巴基忍受着快感的肆虐，一边再次用力向史蒂夫的眼睛看去。

 

却什么都看不到了，挚友的眼神藏在了黑暗中，那片由深刻眉骨而投下的阴影中。

 

史蒂夫再次动作起来，愈发凶狠，巴基红肿穴口处两人的体液都被他剧烈的抽插研磨成了白沫。巴基此刻也没了大呼小叫的力气，一边哆嗦着一边随着他的动作本能地呻吟起来。

 

又挨了结结实实地几百下抽插，巴基一边哭着流出生理性泪水，一边在又疼又爽的快感中第二次到达了高潮。

 

这一次，在他的内壁剧烈痉挛时，史蒂夫牢牢攥紧他的双手，将自己的十指插入了他的左右手十指中，舌头捅进他的嘴唇肆意搅弄，同时身下如同要将他钉在床垫上一般疾风骤雨地狠狠顶撞起来。

 

巴基被插得脑子里宛如一盆灼热燃烧着的浆糊，在迷迷糊糊中觉得史蒂夫这发了狠的抽插就像是要把自己的分身顶进他的心脏一般。

 

“史蒂夫……”他感觉自己虚弱，又恍惚，像溺了水的人本能地发出求救一般，在史蒂夫肆虐的唇齿间艰难地发出哀鸣，“史蒂夫……我爱你，史蒂夫……”

 

可这份突如其来的表白不仅没能拯救他的灵魂，反而令他感觉自己沉入了更深的沼泽之中，再也上不了岸。

 

只是这一次，他好像不再是一个人。

 

史蒂夫喉咙中发出一声低吼，同时将自己的种子深深射入了挚友的体内，仿佛应和着他的挚友的这声表白，两个人的灵魂合二为一，一同扎入这片幽暗深沉的沼泽地，并再也不准备回头是岸。

 

他们两个彼此汗津津地、却仍然拥抱在一起过了很久之后，史蒂夫才恋恋不舍地撤出他的身体。

 

随着史蒂夫的撤出，一缕白浊从巴基红肿的后穴中缓缓滑落。

 

沉默的帐篷中，一时之间只听得到两个人仍然有些急促粗重的呼吸声。

 

半晌，巴基最后一次试探性地问了一句：“史蒂夫，你……真的喝醉了吗？还是醒着的？”

 

但就如同曾经的那些夜晚一样，史蒂夫只是平静地回到自己的床铺躺下，之后再无声音。

 

等了一会儿，没有回应，巴基在黑暗中苦笑了一声。

 

“说什么好呢，我最好的朋友。”他低声说道，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯因为相爱而上床……如果这一切是真的那有多好……绮梦总无法释怀。”

 

他无法看到的是，史蒂夫此刻正躺在自己的行军床上，用力咬破了自己的嘴唇。

 

只有这样，他才不会在今夜就将自己内心最大的秘密对好友倾吐出来。

 

哪怕真相是假，巴基仍然甘愿将这份难以释怀的绮梦继续做下去。他以为，这样的夜晚，他们之间还会有二十个，三十个，五十个，一百个……

 

而总有一天，史蒂夫会醒来，无论结果如何，至少他们终究会如彼此的肉体这般，在心灵上也“坦诚相对”。

 

只是谁也没有想到，这是美国队长的最后一次“发病”。

 

第二天，美国队长和巴恩斯中士并肩站在雪峰上向下眺望时，美国队长对他的副手说了一句旁人没有听到的悄悄话——“等过几天你就过生日了，巴基，我有重要的话想对你说……”

 

但巴基还没来得及做出什么反应，那列宿命的火车从雪山之间穿梭而来。

 

有时候，命运喜欢跟人类开玩笑，你以为计划得毫无破绽，命运却强行将你的计划打乱。

 

终于明白了自己内心的美国队长想在自己竹马生日的当天对他表白，他的竹马偏偏等不到那一天，就从他指缝中溜走，一头栽下万丈悬崖。

 

多么讽刺啊，当他坐在那已经成为了一片废墟的小酒馆中饮酒痛哭时，他才对早已“旁观者清”的佩吉承认：“前几次是梦游，我昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒，分不清是真是假，便顺从内心做了最想做的事，但第二天巴基也毫无反应，我就以为……就以为那真的只是个绮梦而已。可那天……那最后一天，那天……我的确是清醒的，我没醉。”

 

他闷下一口烈酒，宛若当时巴基在他身边闷下的那口烈酒一样，面容苦涩，欲说还休。

 

“你们都不知道，佩吉。”终于，美国队长还是对身边这位敏锐的女士吐露了真相，“改造过后……我喝不醉了。”

 

死不掉，喝不醉，时刻保持清醒就等于无法回避痛苦，这恐怕是命运对凡人最残酷的惩罚之一。

 

后来，美国队长将自己封禁在了冰棺中沉睡，因为“绮梦总无法释怀”。

 

直到七十年后，他一觉醒来，在纽约街头遇到了失忆的冬日战士。

 

绮梦总无法释怀，这一次他再也不会放开自己的手——巴基失去记忆又如何？他们可以重头再来。

 

随着他在天空航母上的丢盾任打，随着他拦在被冤枉了的冬日战士面前对抗了整个世界。巴基的记忆一点点回归大脑，情感上的回归却始终如同有一道屏障捣乱一般，某一种刻骨铭心的感情被他隔离在了记忆之外。

 

直到在瓦坎达的最后一天，巴基对已经无所谓“美国队长”名号的挚友说道：“史蒂夫，我得将自己冰封起来，这样对大家都好。”

 

这一次，史蒂夫终于鼓起了一百年来最大的一次勇气。

 

“你记起过一个总是梦游的男人吗？”他小心翼翼地试探，生怕吓到这个好不容易才接受了他们是“青梅竹马的最好朋友”这层身份的男人，“你们曾经非常……非常亲密。嗯，亲密无间。”

 

巴基没有多说什么，但一度表情非常精彩。

 

最终，他仍然还是选择进入了冷冻舱。

 

“关键问题不是我记不记得他，史蒂夫。”直到彻底躺进了冷冻舱里，他才开口说道，“而是你记不记得他。”

 

史蒂夫顿时恍然大悟，但此时，舱门已经开始缓缓上移。

 

“巴基！”他拍着钢化玻璃舱门大喊着，“巴基！我记得！我记得一切，巴基，我喝不醉！我……”

 

但舱门已经关闭，冷气蔓延而起，巴基随之闭上了眼睛。

 

史蒂夫的双眼中满含热泪，他不知道这一次，他们又要等待多少年才能再度相见，他的这一句憋了将近一个世纪的表白究竟要待到何时才能真正说出口。

 

可是忽然，巴基在冷冻舱中再次睁开了眼睛。

 

在雾白的冷气即将令他彻底陷入冬眠的最后一刻，巴基微笑着对冷冻舱外的史蒂夫说了一句话——

 

“绮梦总无法释怀，亲爱的，等我醒来。”


	2. 私有物

巴基完全没料到会在战略部署中心的营帐里遇到美国队长。

 

因为已经午夜十二点多了，通常这时候，还会在营地里徘徊的只有值班的巡逻兵。

 

而他是奉了将军的命令来这里取他的任务通知书的——将军把资料藏在了桌布下面。

 

表面上他只是美国队长的助手和副官，但实际上，在史蒂夫看不到的阴暗面，他常会为上面接些“黑活”，譬如探查、刺杀等。

 

但这些可不能告诉他的挚友——他会发怒的。

 

史蒂夫从来都不知道他的好兄弟偶尔会冒着巨大的风险去为上头做这些见不得人的勾当，如果他知道，依他的个性，恐怕会把整个营地掀得天翻地覆。

 

而美国队长闯进来时，巴基才刚刚将桌布掀开，指尖才将将夹住那份资料准备抽出来。

 

“史蒂夫？！”巴基的手指如触电般缩了回来，装出一副若无其事状，“哥们儿，你怎么来了……你还好吗？”

 

史蒂夫看起来有点不太对劲。

 

他双眼发红，看巴基的眼神浑然不是平日里那种义正言辞的“你是我最好的哥们儿”。

 

史蒂夫也不说话，只是冲他走了回来。

 

桌布已经来不及合上了，巴基只好用身体挡住桌子，试图将那份绝密资料用自己的臀部推回那堆文件中去。

 

“史蒂夫？”巴基又喊了一声，“你……喝醉了吗？”

 

方才的庆功宴上，不知道为什么，史蒂夫一直在角落里郁郁寡欢地一边喝闷酒一边用餐巾纸叠小鸟，巴基中途过来数次邀请他加入一起和护士姑娘们“谈心”，可他就是不乐意。

 

当时巴基满脑子想的都是，反正今夜也要去取资料，为了省得独自出营帐时被美国队长发现而多费唇舌，不如就这么等他自己喝高了好了。

 

结果现在看起来，他恐怕是真的喝高了。

 

史蒂夫已经走到了他面前，巴基知道自己不能让开桌前让美国队长发现他的黑活儿小秘密，避无可避的情况下，他只好选择踮起脚尖向后，干脆地坐在了被掀开一半的桌布上。

 

营帐里黑漆漆的，只有月光透过窗户缝漏了一些进来，巴基看到史蒂夫仍然穿着他在庆功宴食堂里喝酒时的那身制服，领带系得高高的，金发一丝不苟，看起来笔挺帅气。

 

就是眼神有点奇怪，让人看不懂。

 

“你跟踪我过来的？”巴基又问道。

 

他的膝盖微张着，坐在桌子上瞪着美国队长。

 

“唔。”史蒂夫含混回答，双手分别放在了巴基的两个膝盖上。

 

“嗯？”巴基低头看了看好友这不同寻常地举动，忍不住莞尔，“怎么了？又想把我拉下去？”

 

这种事以前也发生过，小时候的史蒂夫个子可没这么大，有时候为了故意逗他，巴基会跳到讲台上像现在这样坐上去，然后居高临下地看着小史蒂夫。

 

通常那种时候，史蒂夫会假装很生气地抓住他的双腿把他拉下去，然后两个人抱在一起摔个狗啃泥。

 

但这次史蒂夫并没有那么做。

 

他分开巴基的膝盖，强硬地将自己的身体挤进了巴基的两条大腿中间。

 

这下可好，巴基身后是桌子，身前是美国队长，简直没法动弹了。

 

“嘿！”他用力推了一下史蒂夫硕大的胸肌，“你搞什么！”

 

史蒂夫纹丝不动，只是盯着他的绿眼睛。

 

他的身体开始危险地逐渐向前倾斜。

 

巴基被他那双蓝眼睛盯得脑子里一团乱，本能地向后逃避。

 

史蒂夫忽然伸手扣住他的后脑勺，一低头，紧贴着巴基的嘴唇把舌头伸了进去。

 

一股子威士忌的味道。

 

“你喝高了吧！”巴基吃惊极了，奋力推开挚友的脸，“你他妈还知道我是谁吗？我不是你的妞！”

 

他这语气听起来倒是有点生气了。

 

史蒂夫以前一个妞都没有。巴基用四人约会的方式为他介绍过很多个妞，但结局往往都是四个人一起不欢而散——因为史蒂夫总会找借口提前离开，而巴基又受不了让他的小史蒂维独自一人先走。

 

可是后来就不同了，自打史蒂夫把巴基从秘密武器工厂的实验台上救回来，巴基就发现了，摇身一变成为美国队长的史蒂夫好像多了很多妞。

 

有那个美艳的卡特特工，有那个主动献吻的文书小姐，更有许多护士小妞们……

 

以前无人问津的史蒂夫如今总是被许多双花痴的眼睛包围着，这令巴基总是非常懊恼。

 

不是懊恼自己失去了第一焦点的位置，而是……

 

史蒂夫的优秀被更多人发现了——他本该欣慰的，这本就是他一直以来最希望发生的事。

 

可真到这一天他才忽然发现，自己反而是失落更多——史蒂夫再也不是他一个人的史蒂夫了。

 

他不知道史蒂夫把他当成哪个妞，搞不好是与他眉来眼去的那位卡特特工吧……这个想法令巴基更加懊恼了起来，而且愤怒异常。

 

“滚开！”他冲兄弟低吼，“别他妈把我当你的女人使！”

 

史蒂夫顿了顿。

 

“我没有女人。”他回答。

 

紧跟着，他趁巴基为这句话愣神的功夫，再次倾身压了过去。

 

他嘴巴里全是酒味，还不停地往巴基嘴里送，一双手也开始不老实，从巴基懒懒散散套在身上的衬衫下摆伸了进去，不客气地捏住了他的乳尖。

 

“你的乳头立起来了，你对我有感觉。”他含着挚友的嘴唇嘟囔了一句，然后继续拿舌头在挚友的嘴巴里翻搅。

 

巴基本来就已经被他突如其来的吻搞得晕晕乎乎，此刻又忽然被袭击了胸部，浑身上下闪过过电般的酥麻。

 

“史蒂夫……？”他勉强躲开史蒂夫的唇舌嘟囔，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

 

“知道。”史蒂夫冷静干脆地回答，“我早就想这么干了。”

 

巴基不知道史蒂夫是从哪里偷师的玩弄乳头的技巧，他被玩得浑身发抖，却也不想挣扎。

 

“好吧……”他闭了闭眼睛，喘息道，“看在你喝高了的份上……”

 

史蒂夫终于把自己的舌头从兄弟嘴巴里缩了回来，但又马上凑到兄弟的耳朵边，用舌尖逗弄他的耳垂。

 

“告诉你一个秘密。”他嘴巴里呼出的热气令巴基浑身战栗，“我喝不醉。”

 

“哦该死的……”巴基感觉自己浑身都开始发烫了，他知道自己现在已经不争气地硬了起来。

 

渴望挚友以这种方式对待自己多久了？他并不知道。

 

这本来只是他无法宣之于口的小秘密，万万没想到会有美梦成真的这一天。

 

于是巴基主动去解自己和史蒂夫的裤子。

 

史蒂夫由着他的手在下面忙活，自己只顾着不断亲吻、吸吮他的皮肤，手在巴基胸前和腰部乱摸一气。

 

史蒂夫的大家伙巴基早就见过了，可他也是没想到会有一天，他可以将自己的家伙和史蒂夫的家伙并在一起套弄。

 

两根尺寸都很客观的肉棒如他们俩本人一般相依相偎紧贴在了一起，巴基发现自己一只手根本没法同时握住这么大的两根老二。

 

他正发愁地时候，史蒂夫忽然抓住了他的手腕。

 

巴基惊讶地抬眼看向史蒂夫此刻晦暗的双眼：“你不想这么做吗？”

 

史蒂夫没回答，他的手顺着巴基的腰线暧昧地抚摸下去，深入他的双腿之间，探入他的臀缝中。

 

巴基忍不住紧张地夹紧了臀瓣：“不会吧，你竟然想来真的？”

 

“你已经在出水了啊，巴基……还挣扎什么？”史蒂夫将手指头抽了出来，看向指尖已经沾染不少的粘液，“你的身体已经准备好了。”

 

“……至少等我们回去再继续好吗？”巴基的声音听起来微微颤抖，“这里是战略部署中……唔唔……”

 

史蒂夫再次在他的嘴巴里好好攻城略地了一圈。

 

“我说了。”他用指尖抚弄巴基被自己亲吻得有些肿胀的红唇说道，“我早就想这么干了。”

 

 

巴恩斯中士的裤子是被美国队长那双正气凛然的手亲自扒下去的。

 

此刻巴恩斯中士正被他的好兄弟美国队长顶在桌上。

 

他用胳膊肘艰难地向后撑着身体，感受着美国队长硕大的龟头一寸寸开拓他紧致的穴肉。

 

而门外，巡逻哨兵的脚步声走来走去。

 

巴基分出一只手捂住了自己的嘴巴，以确保自己的呻吟声不会将哨兵吸引进来。

 

月光照在他们相连接的下体上，美国队长用上了四倍的耐力与克制力，才令自己没有失去理智对着巴基那美好的肉穴一捅到底。

 

他看着好友辛苦的模样，忍不住身子前倾，凑过去吻他的脖子。

 

“疼？”他问道。

 

巴基粗喘着，用力捂着自己的嘴巴仰起头，任由自己的脖颈暴露给史蒂夫，令他在上面吸吮啃咬出紫红色印记。

 

“一会儿就不疼了，巴基……”史蒂夫腰部下沉，让巴基的肉穴将自己的大家伙吞得更深，“你那里面好舒服啊……”

 

这种疯话从美国队长的嘴巴里说出来可真不一般，加之他虽然把巴基的裤子扒光了，衬衫也撩到了胸部以上，可他自己的上半身却仍旧一丝不苟，只是把裤子褪到了膝盖上。

 

这景象令巴基饱受刺激，忍不住后穴阵阵紧缩，像是要把美国队长的大家伙一下下给吞进去。

 

史蒂夫顿时食髓知味，实在忍不住这肉棒被紧紧包裹吸吮的滋味，忍不住揭开巴基捂住自己嘴巴的手用自己的嘴唇堵上他的，下身跟着用力，将后半截肉棒一口气都压了进去。

 

巴基被他这一下捅得整个后背都僵硬起来，脚趾卷曲双目失神，下身不由自主缩得更紧了。

 

这副模样令史蒂夫心动不已，堵着他的嘴唇拼命吻他，舌头在嘴巴里上下翻卷发出啧啧水声，同时下半身也开始失控，一下比一下操得更狠更快，巴基在他嘴巴里唔唔呻吟着，只觉得浑身都瘫软无力，所有注意力都只能集中在下腹部他与史蒂夫紧密相连的位置，快感令他脑袋阵阵发晕。

 

很快，巴基便适应了史蒂夫的节奏，丛生的快感令他忍不住主动抬起双腿夹紧了史蒂夫的腰，下半身也向上挺送，配合着史蒂夫的动作令他的肉棒进入得更深更快。

 

他们很快就双双到达了彼此的第一次高潮，史蒂夫没来得及退出，或者说是根本就没想退出巴基的身体，于是浓稠的精液被满满当当地堵在在了巴基的后穴中。

 

两个人抱在一起厮磨亲吻，过了一会儿后，巴基拍拍史蒂夫的脸，示意他起身，结束这场意外的“战斗”。

 

史蒂夫有点想进行第二轮，但巴基看起来有点累了，于是作罢。他慢慢退出好友的身体，看着自己带出来的那些白浊从刚刚被他操得红肿的穴口缓缓流出——他觉得自己又硬了。

 

“该死。”巴基回头看了看已经被两人的体液濡湿的桌布，咒骂了一句。

 

“带回去清理吧。”史蒂夫这么说着，便一把将已经被弄脏的桌布抽了出来。

 

“等等！”巴基这时才想起自己来这间屋子的目的，他赶紧伸手想要阻止史蒂夫——但是已经晚了，那袋已经被他抽出一半的任务资料随着史蒂夫的动作落在了地上。

 

“这是什么？”史蒂夫好奇地捡了起来。

 

“别看！”巴基伸手就想要抢回去。

 

美国队长没有给巴恩斯中士任何机会——巴基越是不让他看，他心底就疑心越重，于是当着巴基的面将资料袋扯了开。

 

在月光下飞快阅读后，那上面的任务内容令他触目惊心。

 

“这是什么？”美国队长举着那张发布任务的纸，气得手都在发抖，“这是上头那些混蛋给你下达的秘密任务？”

 

“不……”巴基后退了一步，“没这回事。”

 

“所以，你今晚独自一人来这里，就是为了这个？”史蒂夫步步紧逼，“回答我实话！巴基！”

 

“不，我只是……”

 

“你去跟姑娘们说说笑笑，由着我一个人喝闷酒也是为了这个，对不对？”史蒂夫的双眼中仿佛冒着火。

 

巴基知道，史蒂夫又不是个傻子，事实如此明显地摆在了眼前，自己再怎么解释也没用。

 

他沉下脸，俯身去捡自己被史蒂夫丢在地上的裤子，一边说道：“这不关你的事，美国队长！这只是上头的命令，而我必须执行。”

 

这句话成功激怒了美国队长。

 

“命令？谁给你的命令？”他眸色暗沉，强压着怒火说道，“你是我的副官，你只隶属于咆哮突击队，只需要听我的——不准再去做这些事，我命令你老老实实待在我身边！”

 

“别太自私，史蒂夫！”巴基猛地回头，瞪向他的好友，“当初我要你老老实实待在纽约，你不是也没听吗？别以为我们上了床我就是你的私有物了，我……”

 

史蒂夫没容他说完这些混账话。

 

他冲自己的挚友扑了过去，如同一头雄狮扑向自己的猎物。

 

巴基被他扑倒在了地上，尚未来得及重新穿上的裤子的双腿被他高高架在了自己的肩膀。

 

巴基惊恐地发现，史蒂夫的怒火令他的肉棒怒胀得几乎比之前那一次还要尺寸夸张。

 

“史蒂夫，别……”

 

没容他多说什么，史蒂夫托起他的腰向自己猛地一拽，整根肉棒就着上一次精液的润滑顺利地被肉穴一吞到底。

 

巴基的臀肉顿时抽搐起来，他连忙抬起手背放进口中狠狠咬住，以防自己的惊呼声被营地里的巡逻兵捕捉到——那样的话，他和史蒂夫可能都要完蛋了。

 

史蒂夫却根本不管不顾，像是没了理智般抓着巴基的腿大力操干起来，先前的那一次令他早已试出了巴基的敏感点，此刻故意用大龟头狠狠撞在那个要命的腺体上。巴基喉咙里发出阵阵呜咽，被干得后背一下下向后滑出，又被史蒂夫拖着腿拽回来继续侵犯。

 

“你疯了吧，史蒂夫！”他放开自己的右手——手背上已经被他自己咬得鲜血淋漓，“别这样，我们会被发现的！”

 

“我早就疯了。”史蒂夫放下他的双腿，托起巴基的腰猛力操干，带着怒火的欲望一下下高速撞入好友的肉穴，坚实的下腹将巴基的臀肉打得啪啪作响，混合着两人体液的水声飞溅，在暗夜中听起来格外明显。

 

巴基害怕极了，哀求道：“回去吧史蒂夫，这里不安全，我们会被哨兵发现的！”

 

“我不在乎。”史蒂夫说道，“被开除？上军事法庭？那算什么？我只想和你在一起，其他的这些，不足挂齿。”

 

又在好友身体中连续冲撞了几十下，史蒂夫动作稍缓，身体前倾，双手抚上巴基早已被操干得泛起红晕的胸口，对着那片白皙胸肉和嫣红的两点又吮又咬，下半身也变了节奏，一下下缓慢却沉重地撞进巴基的最深处。

 

这节奏太磨人了，简直令巴基心痒难耐，他的后穴情不自禁地收缩吸吮好友的肉棒，同时伸出手去抓紧了史蒂夫正伏在他胸膛上的金发。

 

“既然要干下去就快点。”他用双腿蹭着史蒂夫的大腿难耐地说道，“别折磨我了。”

 

史蒂夫一路从巴基的乳尖吻到喉结，在将巴基的喉结舔弄得湿淋淋后，又凑上他的耳朵。

 

他恶意地用舌尖绕着好友的耳廓舔弄：“求我。”

 

巴基支支吾吾不肯说出口，身为他多年的好友，史蒂夫当然知道他只是在犹豫，于是干脆停止了操弄，就那么堪堪堵在他的肉穴里一动也不动。

 

他还伸出手去抚弄巴基的肉棒，用指尖按压他已经湿漉漉的马眼：“难受吗？求我我就给你。”

 

巴基的身体被他玩弄得痉挛，他又羞又怒，用力扯了一把史蒂夫的短发，豁出去了低声哀求道：“……算我求你了。”

 

“求我什么？”史蒂夫已经开始舔他的嘴唇。

 

“……求你操我！”巴基眼睛一闭。

 

史蒂夫轻笑一声，然后立刻发力满足好友的请求。持续有力的操干令巴基浑身抖得厉害，就在他觉得自己已经把持不住地就要出声大叫时，史蒂夫堵上了他的唇。

 

所有的叫床声与舌头一起被史蒂夫吃了进去，史蒂夫抱着他用力亲吻，一边又深又快地狠狠操到他的最深处，巴基整个人都失去了思考的能力，只觉得脑子里白光阵阵，同时后穴中一阵剧烈收缩，精液将他和史蒂夫贴在一起的腹部射得一塌糊涂。

 

“其实我想让你叫出来。”史蒂夫放开他的嘴唇停下动作，盯着他高潮过后有些失神的绿眼睛，低沉地说道，“我甚至想让这营地里的所有人都看到我在操你。”

 

“你……你在说什么啊史蒂夫……”

 

“我想让他们都亲眼看到你被我操得浑身发红，眼角红肿，哭泣出声——”

 

他说这些话时，阴茎还深深插在巴基的肉穴里面，这令巴基的甬道忍不住又是一阵收缩。

 

“你到底在说什么混账话啊……”

 

“他们不能派你去干那么危险的活！”史蒂夫那模样看起来简直像一头暴躁的狮子，而他盯着巴基的眼神，就好像在看全世界最珍贵的宝贝，“当我在海德拉的饰演床上发现你时，我就已经明白了自己的内心……”

 

他盯着好友的眼睛，再次开始挺送臀部，而这次巴基也没有刻意阻止自己的生理反应——他随着史蒂夫的动作一下下低声呻吟起来。

 

“巴基……”美国队长用自己的肉棒将巴恩斯中士狠狠钉在地上，抱住他的脖子，轻声说道，“答应我，永远都不要离开我独自涉险——你是我的私有物。”

 

“……好。”巴基闭上眼睛，认命地回抱住挚友，回敬道，“美国队长是全世界的，但那个布鲁克林小个子却只是我的私有物。”

  


“当然”史蒂夫吻他的额头，“一直都是，永远都是。”

 

很快，新一轮的抽插狂风暴雨般袭来，巴基没有控制自己的音量，在战略部署中心的营帐中放肆地叫起了床。

 

他想，搞不好他们会从半夜一直干到天亮。

 

至于他们俩到底来不来得及在将军第二天到来之前收拾好这个充满精液味道的帐篷——巴基已经懒得去想了。

 

美国队长是全世界的，但那个布鲁克林的史蒂夫却只是巴基·巴恩斯的。

 

这就够了。


	3. 破晓

【1】  
沿着礼堂外长长的走廊，我奋力奔跑。  
尽管遭遇了很多路障——比如拐角处不知道哪个缺德玩意儿没放好的垃圾桶，比如横在路中间的一跟断掉的圣诞树枝，比如三五成群举着饮料叽叽喳喳不停八卦的女孩子们。  
但我轻车熟路。  
因为这并不是我第一次在此时此刻经过这里了。  
飞快将垃圾桶扶正，又矫健地越过树枝，躲开女孩子们试图黏在我身上的目光和魔掌，我终于成功抵达了目的地——那个该死的舞池。  
巴基果然在那里，他仍旧在和舞会皇后闲聊。天呐，真没想到，纵使已经见过几十次了，但这一幕仍然成功地令我妒火中烧。  
“巴基！”我站在舞池边冲他招招手，“巴基，过来一下好吗？我需要和你聊点事情。”  
舞会皇后和之前的几十次一样，狠狠瞪了我一眼，怪我抢走了她的白马王子。  
但我不介意。为了拯救今夜，我不介意任何人对我翻白眼、发脾气、辱骂我甚至殴打我。  
只要我能挽回巴基。

【2】  
我叫史蒂夫•罗杰斯，是一名物理学家。  
不要笑，好吗？我知道自己长得不像一名高智商死宅——因为过于英俊挺拔了。  
但我真的是。  
在2059年，我是个物理学领域不大不小的名人，因为我凭一己之力造出了曾经没有人相信有可能存在的时光穿梭仪。  
因为某种能量守恒定律，你的肉体必须留在2059年，而思想却可以搭载超光速粒子回到过去某个特定的时刻——而这正是我想要的。  
我已经研究了这台机器好几十年。  
准确的说，是从1999年的圣诞节那天一觉醒来打开电视机开始，我就知道，自己的一生已经被改变了。  
从那时起，我推翻了自己原本关于未来的所有构想——关于想去什么大学的什么专业，关于未来要从事哪个行业的工作，关于想和谁绑在一起过完这一辈子。  
凭借这台超光速粒子时空穿梭仪，我拿到了所有应该拿到的物理学奖项，并被媒体们盛赞为“为物理学守身如玉的怪胎”。  
真是谢谢他们了。  
我是没老婆，但并不是为了物理学好吗？说实话，我恨死物理了！  
但在1999年的圣诞节那天，在我还只有18岁的时候，我就明白了那一点——我将穷尽一生研究物理学，直至发明出能够挽回那个平安夜的时光穿梭仪。  
而最终，在与物理学缠绵悱恻了60年之后，在我78岁高龄的时候，在我被医生确诊罹患脑瘤之后，我终于做到了。

【3】  
“噢史蒂夫，见到你真高兴。”巴基冲我挤了挤眼睛，然后拍了拍那个倨傲女孩的肩膀，冲我走了过来，“你不是已经回家了吗？怎么又回来了？”  
“是，我是已经到家了。”我气喘吁吁地说道，“但我想起来有重要的事情找你，你必须跟我离开这里！”  
巴基如意料之中一般挑起一根眉毛：“史蒂夫，你猜怎么着？我不乐意！”  
不乐意也得乐意，我心想。  
这已经是第几次尝试了？医生告诉过我，由于那颗肿瘤的影响，我的大脑已经不足以支持我尝试多少次回到1999年的这个高中平安夜派对了——我随时可能陷入昏迷，接下来就是死亡。  
而我不愿意就这么一事无成地死掉。  
莫说我为了造出这台时光穿梭仪从而回到此时此刻已经耗尽了自己的一生，单说死亡后会面对的一切，我就万分不乐意。  
巴基死的时候只有19岁，而我呢？我都78岁了，就算泉下相逢，他还能认出我吗？  
更可怕的是，如果人类真的如同那些宗教所云会有轮回转世呢？我才刚刚入轮回，怎么知道巴基已经去了哪里？这辈子在哪个国家？是人是狗？还有没有亿万分之一的可能性与他再次相遇？  
我不能赌死亡后的未来，那已经远非我所能掌控的了——我要的是自己和巴基这辈子的未来。  
看了一眼窗外，夜色似乎已经没有那么黑暗了。  
惨剧会发生在黎明破晓之前！我的时间不多了！  
所以我趁巴基不注意，从身后拿起了一个玻璃饮料瓶子。  
对不起，巴基，就算把你砸晕，我也要把你从这里带走。  
因为不久之后，这里将会化为火场。  
而一直令我最最无法忍受的是，明明所有人都幸存了——那些偷偷在裤兜里藏了避孕套的男孩，那些花痴的女孩，甚至那个讨人厌的目光仍然在你身上徘徊的舞会皇后……  
只除了你。  
巴基，只除了你。  
只有你死在了这里。  
在这个1999年的平安夜，在圣诞节的破晓来临之前，我失去了你。

【4】  
我失败了，又一次。  
都怪那个得意洋洋的舞会皇后。  
她在我动手之前，忽然走过来挽住了巴基，而这直接导致了我无法继续出手。  
她把她浓妆艳抹的脸冲着巴基可爱的嘴唇凑了过去——噢！坏女孩！离我的巴基远一点！我心中疯狂呐喊着。  
但还好，巴基轻巧地又不失礼貌地躲开了她。  
而这时我才注意到，原来我和巴基刚才一直站在榭寄生的下面。  
该死，我想，真他妈该死。  
她只是想趁机吻他！而我本该注意到这一点的！  
不，我的意思不是我们该离开榭寄生，然后我好对巴基狠狠来上那么一瓶子，然后再把晕倒的他拖走。  
我只是想……或许我本该吻他的！  
重来！

【5】  
我刚一从特护病床上睁开眼睛，可爱的护士就赶了过来。  
“罗杰斯博士！”她嗔怪地说道，“班纳医生特意嘱咐过，你不可以再使用这个仪器了！它会加速你脑瘤的恶化……”  
“那就恶化吧。”我毫不犹豫地回答道，“告诉布鲁斯，没人能阻止我使用这玩意儿，劝他别白费力气了——说实话他还不如直接来告诉我，我大约还能剩下多少次清醒地戴上这玩意儿的机会？”  
“我正是为此而来。”布鲁斯•班纳医生自己走进了病房。  
我认识他很多年了，他是一个脾气通常都很好的人。但是，我会劝任何人不要由于好奇而尝试激怒他。  
“早上好啊布鲁斯！”我跟他打招呼，但其实心思根本不在这里，所以直截了当地问道，“那么我究竟还能用这玩意儿多少次？”  
“我猜……一次。”他严肃地说道，“最多两次，然后你就可以彻底变成植物人等死了。”  
“那么就是三次，我知道你总喜欢夸张。”我抚摸着那冰冷的金属头戴。  
病房中沉默了很久。  
我暗暗祈祷他不要继续啰嗦。但我的祈祷上帝从来听不到，我知道。  
不然他就不会在60年前的平安夜带走巴基了，不是吗？  
果然，布鲁斯还是开口了。  
“可是，史蒂夫，你确定这可行？”他说道，“在以往的物理学认知中，未来是绝对不可能被改变的，无论你回去多少次都将会是徒劳，你保护不了他，而他唯一的结局就是在那场火灾中……”  
“闭嘴！”我说，声音很大，而且愤怒，一点都不怕得罪他而导致他的大暴走，“闭嘴！布鲁斯！不然你就滚出我的病房，我会换个哑巴当主治！”  
布鲁斯看起来脸色有点发绿，但最终，他还是忍住了。  
“说真的，你这样做值得吗？”这是他当天问我的最后一个问题，“他如果泉下有知，恐怕也不会愿意你为了他过这样的一生，甚至在得了绝症之后仍然……”  
“你不明白，布鲁斯。”我不礼貌地打断他，“这档子事，没有值不值得，只有愿不愿意。”  
说完，我就闭上眼睛了。  
直到布鲁斯•班纳和小护士知趣地离开了病房，我才重新睁开眼睛，并在一串深呼吸之后重新戴上了那个金属头戴——我耗尽一生亲手发明的时空穿梭仪。  
本来我该休息更多一点时间再重新开始的。  
但我不能，因为时间已经不多了。  
我不剩几次机会了，这意味着巴基同样不剩几次机会了。  
而他仍然被困在1999年的平安夜，我知道，他仍然在等着我回去拯救。

【6】  
忍受过脑部电击般的剧痛后，我重新站在了自己家门口。  
这也是这台仪器的重大缺陷之一，因为它本该能在每一次穿越时都可以随心所欲地定位在任何一个过去的时刻，但是……在我第一次做出尝试性调试后，它的这个功能卡住了。  
而那时候，我被诊断出了脑瘤。  
于是我没有足够的时间将这个功能修复完善了。  
不幸中的万幸是，这个时间点不算太偏离——它正好卡在了我和巴基在那场平安夜舞会上大吵一架，而我因此愤愤地独自离开学校回家睡觉之后。  
而那是我睡过的最后悔的一觉。  
之后的人生中，我曾千千万万次既懊悔又刻骨铭心地想到，如果，如果……  
如果当时我没走呢？  
如果我走了之后又回去了呢？而不是就那么傻乎乎地躺在家里睡大觉，直到第二天清晨打开电视机，发现新闻正在直播我们的高中礼堂在圣诞节的黎明破晓之前发生了火灾，一名男性罹难，他的身份被确认为是高中毕业班的巴基•巴恩斯……  
我不忍心再回忆下去了。  
和之前已经尝试过的几十次一样，我没有进家门，掉头就往学校跑去。  
仍然是熟练地躲掉了那些路障，这一次成功到达舞池边时，我发现自己没有再对舞会女皇妒火中烧。  
我想，那可能是因为上一次的尝试令我发现，巴基其实并不想接受她的亲吻吧。  
这忽然令我的心情好了很多。  
于是我仍然站在了榭寄生下面。  
听着，你得吻他！就在榭寄生下面！我给自己暗暗打气——你不用特意用暴力敲晕他，你只需要拿出高超的吻技来吻晕他，然后你就搞定了一切！  
思及此处，我振奋不已，觉得自己不愧是在日后发明出时光穿梭仪的天才。  
如同上一次一样，巴基过来了。  
仍然是调皮地挑起一根眉毛，巴基对我说道：“史蒂夫，你猜怎么着？我不乐意！”  
就是现在！我心想。  
我太亢奋了！我——史蒂夫•罗杰斯！即将拥有这辈子的第一个吻了！  
哦，不，不紧紧是这辈子……是漫长却无趣的上辈子加几十次一遍遍回到过去重复今夜的这辈子。  
第一个吻，就是和我最爱的人！  
虽然迟到了那么那么多年，但我仍然感到无比幸运。  
我捧起他的脸——好吧，动作是生硬突兀了点，但是请原谅一个“为物理学守身如玉的怪胎”好吗？  
于是我就那么勇敢又笨拙地吻了过去。

【7】  
我颓然地睁开眼睛。  
好吧，又失败了——虽然这一次有意外的收获。  
史蒂夫•罗杰斯保持了78年人生的初，献给了他从小到大最爱的那个人。  
可是，那又有什么用呢。  
我仍然没能成功地将巴基从那个平安夜挽救出来。  
当时我紧张地把嘴唇贴到巴基的嘴唇上，然后飞快地蹭了蹭，又挪开。  
噢，天呐，我忽然意识到自己的嘴唇干裂起皮了！怎么办怎么办？是不是刚才刮到了巴基那双看起来永远滋润粉嫩的嘴唇？！我是不是很丢人？  
我在慌乱、尴尬和发傻，但巴基却没有。  
他的动作只因为我傻兮兮的亲吻而停顿了区区一秒。  
下一秒，我看到他的眼睛放大了无数倍靠近了我的脸，然后又闭上了。  
他抓住我的头发，然后重新吻了我。  
这次因为他的主导，所以这个吻一点都不乱七八糟。  
那是一个十分深入的法式热吻，我顿时意乱情迷。  
可惜的是，在这份意乱情迷中，我忘记了我想吻他的目的——吻晕他，然后带走。  
因为很显然，被吻晕的人是我。  
而等我想起来时，天边即将破晓。  
我急坏了，用力推开他。  
然后，巴基的眼神中闪过一丝愤怒——他显然是误会了！  
“听我解释，巴基！虽然我知道此时此刻我说的一切都像是肥皂剧里最愚蠢的台词，但是……”  
“够了，史蒂夫！”他愤怒地退开几步冲我低吼，“所以你从家里特意回来就是为了羞辱我的吗？如果你其实没这个意思，那你不如……”  
“我不是那个意思！我其实真的……”  
“那你是几个意思？”巴基不耐烦起来，他严肃地说道，“听着史蒂夫，我和你在某些地方并不一样，所以请你以后少来和我开这种玩笑，好吗？这并不有趣。”  
他不再理我了。  
他转过身去，准备重新投入舞会女皇的怀抱。  
如果我现在对他表白还能有用吗？作为一个刚刚用实际行动拒绝了他热吻的男人？  
一瞬间，我想过，干脆还是去抽出身后的瓶子给他狠狠来上那么一下算了，总比这样眼睁睁看着他棕色的后脑勺离我越来越远强吧？  
但窗外，第一缕天光即将突破黑夜。  
没有时间了，这又是一次失败的尝试。  
我只好悻悻而归。

【8】  
还剩几次机会来着？大约是两次？  
我费力地给自己做了一会儿头部按摩。  
真的不按不行了，我的脑袋太疼了。  
忽然之间，我有点怀念那一次次回到过去的感觉了。  
至少在1999年的躯体中，我仍然是一个18岁的少年。我拥有最好最健康的身体，也拥有最爱的巴基。  
夫复何求呢？  
又一次，我重新摸向那个金属头戴。  
其实这不难啊，或许我不应该推开他？  
我应该顺着他来。  
或许……我应该一上来就给他一个深深的法式热吻，就像他吻我那样。然后？然后我可以边吻他边把他带走？就像……就像我们要离开舞会现场出去开个房间一样！  
对啊！之前怎么没想到呢？  
史蒂夫•罗杰斯，你可真是太笨了！唉，一定是没有恋爱经验的守身如玉限制了你的想象力！  
深深呼吸后，我选择再一次重新来过。

【9】  
我爱他。  
我一直都知道我爱他，但从没像此时此刻一般无比清晰地从身体中感知到这一点。  
因为我硬得可怕。  
我想，我应该脸红得特别夸张了。所以幸好，我们仍然吻得难舍难分，希望巴基不要因此而取笑我。  
“史蒂夫，你这小混蛋！”巴基一边啃我的嘴唇一边疯狂地撕扯着我们彼此的领带，“你为什么不早这么干？你知不知道我暗恋你多少年了？”  
他一向牙尖嘴利，而我嘴笨，说不过他。  
所以我选择不说，只做。  
我帮他一起扯掉领带，然后是那些碍事的礼服扣子。  
但我还不能完全沉迷——我重任在身，必须带他走。  
“别在这里，亲爱的。”我气喘吁吁地对他说道，“会被看到，已经有很多人目送我们穿过楼道了……”  
“害羞什么小史蒂维？这里没人！”巴基抱着我的脖子暧昧地说道，“不然去洗手间？要么更衣室也行！走，现在都快天亮了，那里准没人……”  
“不不不行！”我终于停止了与他的纠缠，并大声喊了出来，“不行，巴基！我们必须离开这里！”  
“为什么？”巴基愣住了，瞪大眼睛盯着我。  
噢，天呐！他现在这副衣衫不整的浪荡模样真是该死的好看！看看那双雾气弥漫的眼睛！看看那通红润泽的嘴唇！看看那要命的喉结和锁骨……要不是重任在身，我真的真的……怎么可能忍得住呢？我恨不得就在这里，在楼道里，甚至都不在乎有可能会被那么多人撞破……我真想把他按在地上就地法办！  
可是我不能。  
我必须带他离开这里。  
黎明马上就要来临了，而这里即将化作火场。  
如果巴基仍然留在这里……我只会再一次失去他。  
“我们出去开个房间吧！”忍受着下体硬胀的痛苦，我抓住他的胳膊，勉强维持着快要断线的理智说道，“离开学校就行，然后去哪里都行！甚至，你家或者我家？你愿意在哪里？”  
“你可真奇怪，史蒂夫……”巴基怪怪地看着我，但转瞬间，又甜甜地笑了起来。  
他拍了拍我的肩膀。  
“好吧，依你啦！”他顺从地说道，就像从童年时期到青春期之间的一万次对我倔强脾气的妥协与投降一样。  
看着他这副模样，我眼眶一热，差点飙出泪来。  
不能怪我多愁善感娘娘腔，毕竟我已经60年没再见过这样的巴基了。  
而前面那几十次的穿越归来？  
你没看到吗？都是以争吵告终的——我和巴基已经太久没有如此心平气和的说说话了。  
我没放开牵着他的手。我们紧紧牵着彼此，走向这栋建筑物的大门口。  
远远的，已经可以透过栅栏铁门看到外面的天色即将明亮起来。  
这是最后的时机了！  
“快走！”我拉着他奔跑起来，“我们必须离开这里，我不能允许你再一次离开我！”  
“再一次？”巴基困惑地说道，“你在说什么，史蒂夫？”  
我心中一惊。  
不能对过去的人透露你来自未来——这是时空穿梭者的基本铁则。  
“没什么！马上就可以逃离这里了，只要跨过这一步，只要……巴基？”  
巴基不动了。他愣愣地停了下来，停在了铁门内外的分界线。  
“出来啊亲爱的！”这次我真的要哭了——急哭的。  
巴基纳闷地摸向那条内外分界线的空气墙。  
“史蒂夫……”他说，“好奇怪，我……我出不去。”

【10】  
“我告诉过你过去是无法被改变了的。”布鲁斯•班纳对我一点都不沉稳地吼道，“真不想对你说出那么残忍的话，但你有没有想过为什么这么多次的尝试你都失败了？难道把一个高中生从学校中带离真的有那么困难吗？你失败了那么多次会不会仅仅是因为——其实就算你能回到过去，你也只能继续当你的旁观者，你改变不了未来！而他死定了！对，我就是说你最好的朋友巴基•巴恩斯！他！死！定！了！请你认清现实！”  
“等等？”我说，“你的前一句是什么？”  
“他死定了！”  
“不不，再往前……”  
“你只能继续当你的旁观者，你改变不了未来……”  
我的大脑忽然如醍醐灌顶般豁然开朗！  
“你真聪明，布鲁斯！”我冲他竖起了大拇指，“你比我聪明多了，布鲁斯！答应我，就算真的重新开始，假如我真的有幸改变了未来，你仍然要从事医疗行业好吗？天哪！你的智慧会帮助你拯救无数个人类！但请你一定要原谅我的自私，因为我穷尽一生的科研成果其实只是想用来拯救那个独一无二的人……”  
我没有再继续看布鲁斯的脸色。  
我知道，他隐隐冒出绿气的脸色一定不那么好看。  
但是，我还有一次机会，不是吗？  
而我知道，我也只需要这一次了。  
因为我不会再做一个“注定无法改变未来的旁观者”。

【11】  
我不会再做一个“注定无法改变未来的旁观者”。  
因为这一次，我选择巴基。  
我将不会再回来。  
我注定会改变未来，因为，我将会陪伴巴基一起死在那个火场。  
未来将不会有我的存在，也不会有这副时光穿梭仪。  
我将会和巴基一起出现在1999年圣诞节的早间新闻中——在那场平安夜的高中火灾中，巴基•巴恩斯将不会再一次孤孤单单地死去。  
因为他最好的朋友史蒂夫•罗杰斯会陪着他。

【12】  
这是最后一次，我对自己说。  
这一次，我没有选择站在榭寄生下面亲吻巴基，更没有跟他急匆匆地脱衣服解裤带。  
我只是冷静地把他从舞池中心叫了出来。  
“听着，巴基，我为之前和你的争吵道歉。”我直截了当地说道，“请不要继续生我的气了好吗？我从家里回来，只是因为想和你一起美美地渡过这个平安夜，一起等圣诞破晓的到来。”  
而巴基只是愣了愣。  
“噢，史蒂维……”然后他忽然笑了起来，“其实你刚走我就后悔了……我们不该吵架的，很高兴你能回来找我。”  
他露出像上一次一样甜蜜的笑容。  
一瞬间，我忽然明白过来他曾经千千万万次冲我露出这种笑容的真正含义了！  
我真想揍死过去的自己——天呐！他爱你！他一直爱你！可为什么你这颗榆木脑袋一直一直就没看出来？  
不，我甚至从来都未曾意识到过我也那样爱他！  
不仅仅是兄弟朋友之间的那种爱……我爱他！发自内心的爱他！我只想和他在一起，绑着他过完这一辈子！难怪此前任何别的男人女人哪怕碰他一下我都不乐意，难怪1999年的平安夜我会在他跟女孩跳舞时愚蠢地找个借口跟他发脾气！那只是因为我爱他！我在吃醋！因为爱情的排他性和占有欲！  
可我为什么没有早意识到这一点？为什么一直那么愚笨，直到在那个圣诞节的清晨时分彻底失去他……  
“这一次，你还会走吗？”巴基忽然抓住了我的手。  
我愣了楞。  
“这一次？”我警觉地问他，“为什么是这一次？”  
巴基皱了皱眉。  
“说实话，我不知道……”他说道，“但不知道为什么，我总觉得这个场景好像已经经历过几十次了一样……你其实没有回家睡觉，而是半路后悔跑了回来，然后我们……有时候会跳舞，有时候会继续吵架，有时候会站在榭寄生下……你可能想象不到，甚至还有一次我们扯着彼此的领带然后……”  
我惊愕地看着他困惑的模样。他正在描述这一切！描述我已经为他回到过去的每一次！  
“可能只是幻觉吧……”巴基最后说道，“可能是我太希望你能去而复返了，所以脑子里不由自主地开始幻想起来。”  
“对不起，巴基，但这一次，我不走。”我紧紧回扣住了他的手，“你知道吗？我再也不会离开你了——我会陪你到最后。”

【13】  
我会陪你到最后——这本是少年时期，我的妈妈下葬之后，巴基曾经对我说过的一句话。  
而那时，我整个人都沉浸在悲伤之中，还未能深刻理解到这句话的真正含义。  
直到此时此刻，我才醒悟，我一直欠巴基这句话，欠了一辈子。  
巴基看起来有点惊讶，而我只是紧紧抓住了他的手。  
我会陪你到最后的巴基，因为没有你的那一生，我早就活够了。  
这既然是我最后一次机会，我就再也不会放开你的手了。无论这个即将变成火场的地方会有多么恐怖，既然你被命运禁锢在这里无法走出去，那么我也不走，我会陪你到最后。  
我看向窗外，夜色将尽。  
而我知道，就在这栋建筑物的不知道具体哪里，一个偷偷把酒精饮料带到舞会来享受的学生正在打翻了他的酒杯，然后又正好赶上了圣诞树上电子灯短路，火舌即将舔着酒精迅速蔓延开来。  
“我不走。”我又一次对巴基郑重地说道，“无论过去，此刻，或者不知道我们还能不能拥有的未来，我再也不会离开你。”  
“我也是，史蒂夫。”巴基对我说道，“天快亮了，等会儿我们一起出去看破晓吧？”  
他还对即将到来的命运一无所知。  
而我贪婪地看着他那张英俊的脸。  
我永远都不会忘记这张脸的，我心想。  
然后下辈子……如果还有下辈子的话，我仍然会准确的找到他。  
下辈子，下下辈子……在任何时间，任何空间里。  
我永远都会想跟巴基在一起。我想陪他到最后，陪他到宇宙尽头。  
于是我说：“好，我们一起看圣诞节的破晓。”  
与此同时，我和巴基一同听到，楼道里传来了哭喊声和骚乱声。  
命运不会放过任何人，命运如期而至。

【14】  
当我和巴基十指相扣跑出那片火灾导致的废墟时，我已经情不自禁地想好了自己崭新的未来一生。  
一个拥有巴基的未来，一个拥有巴基的一生。  
我想，在这个来之不易的一生中，可能我会选择当一名画家吧。物理什么的，实在太令人头疼啦！这一次，我要过上曾经幻想过的最理想的生活——与巴基成家，用画画养家。  
我忍不住看向巴基，他也正看向我。  
巴基的脸上灰扑扑脏兮兮的，但那双绿眼睛大大的，仍然明亮好看。  
巴基对我说：“史蒂夫，刚才要不是你眼疾手快，我就会被那截掉下来的木头砸中了——那我可真是死定了！”  
说实话，对那一幕，我仍然心有余悸。  
救下他纯属本能。  
但在那一幕有惊无险地过去之后，我才猛地意识到一件事——正是因为这一次我选择不再当一个旁观者而是留下来，从而导致了这个巴基无法逃离的区域内的质量因为我的存在而发生了改变。  
因为我本不该在这里。  
我本该在家里愤愤不平地睡大觉，然后一觉醒来失去巴基。  
时空的质量因为我的存在而失去了平衡。  
为了巴基我一心向死而生，没有想到却因此而彻底扭转了两个人的未来。

【15】  
“终于都结束了……” 我情不自禁感慨。  
真的，都结束了。  
“是啊，能活下来实在太侥幸了！”巴基快乐地说道，“史蒂夫，你看！天快亮了！圣诞快乐！”  
“是啊，我实在是太幸运了，巴基。”我抱住他，赌上了上辈子和这辈子所有的诚挚与真心对他表白：“圣诞快乐，我也爱你。”  
巴基微微一怔，然后笑了起来。  
他果然既没有困惑于我突如其来的表白，也没有困惑那个莫名其妙的“也”字。  
因为在几十次不断与时空和命运的搏斗中，我们都早已知道，他爱我——巴基•巴恩斯爱史蒂夫•罗杰斯，这是一件板上钉钉的事。  
而我也爱他。  
我当然爱他，我比世界上任何人都爱他。  
所以巴基没有像个情窦初开的小女孩一样继续废话，而是选择干脆利索地和我接吻。  
这一次我有了经验，于是我反客为主，争取能吻得他意乱情迷，立刻就跟我去找个房间私定终身。  
在周围其他幸存者的围观、惊呼与掌声中，那个1999年的平安夜、那个曾经折磨了我足足60年、因为失去巴基而痛苦又漫长的平安夜，终于彻彻底底地结束了。  
长夜已尽，天将破晓。  
我抓住他的手，一起向着朝阳奔跑。  
“我们去哪儿？”巴基问我。  
“去开房。”我本想这样回答他。  
但是天呐，也不知道怎么搞的，我一开口却说出了另一个词。  
“去未来！”我大喊道，“去一个有你的未来！”


	4. 心跳指令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 机器人Steve，科学家Bucky，雷且ooc见谅  
> 就是一个“以为能对自己做的机器人为所欲为，结果被机器人为所欲为了”的故事。  
> 可以独立阅读，也可以当做《极乐园》番外。

“对不起，Steve。”

 

Bucky坐在电脑前，眼神复杂地看了一眼静静立在实验皿中的机器人——除了后脑内置芯片仍与电脑端无线连接，他近乎于完美的超拟真躯体已经制作完成。

Bucky知道，Steve即将醒来，而他将不再是那个缠绵病榻的瘦弱男孩。他将比普通人还要更加健康、强壮，不再受到死神的滋扰。

 

“我已经失去过你一次了，Steve。”Bucky盯着电脑屏幕上的一串串代码，“原谅我，让我自私一回吧……”

 

随着Bucky的手指上下翻飞不断键入代码，一道道指令通过无线接收器穿越空气，传输到机器人的后脑芯片中。

 

“这么多年了，从青梅竹马，到生离死别……现在，我终于可以拥有你了——虽然是用如此无耻的方式。”

 

敲下最久一个回车键，Bucky微微闭上双眼。他知道，自己犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽。

 

他为一己私欲，背叛了与Steve之间纯真的友情。

 

——————————

 

当Steve不意外地开始亲吻Bucky时，Bucky的灵魂仿佛被劈成了两半，一半在尽情享受暗恋已久之人激烈地索吻，而另一半，则沉浸在滔天的罪恶感中。

 

“自从这次病好后醒来，我就有一点失忆。”Steve一手蹭着Bucky的嘴唇，另一只手轻巧地解开Bucky的衬衣纽扣，伸进去抚摸他胸前的肉粒。

 

“我们以前是怎么做的？是这样吗？”Steve略微加大手指的力度，他揉捏、撩拨乳头的顶端。Bucky的乳尖很快就与欲望一同掩饰不住地挺立起来。

 

“Steve……”他轻轻呻吟出他的名字，向上挺起胸膛，配合地将自己的乳尖送进Steve手中。

 

他已经肖想这一刻多久了？他自己也不知道。当他为Steve的芯片数据库中输入“Steve Rogers与Bucky Barnes的感情并没有止步于友谊——他们从小就互相喜欢，并渴望更多地拥有彼此”时，那些关于与Steve肌肤相亲的性幻想将他的理智彻底淹没。

 

Steve将手指微微送入Bucky的唇中——那双漂亮的嘴唇已经被他们刚才的激吻弄得湿亮红润。Bucky有些意乱情迷，他本能地含住Steve的手指，舌尖抵在指尖舔弄，呼吸已经愈发湿热。Steve的手指故意绕向他舌根打转，Bucky合不上嘴，他轻轻摇了摇头，一口咬在Steve的手指上，津液顺着嘴角溢出，划过一丝淫靡的水迹。

 

“噢，Bucky。”Steve抽出沾满唾液的手指，蔚蓝色的眼睛一转不转盯着Bucky充满情欲的脸，“如果是别的东西在你嘴里，希望你不要这样咬下去……”

 

Bucky一愣，还未来得及反应，Steve已经扯开裤带，将他的头向下按去。

 

那根东西十分巨大昂扬，青筋凸起，简直难以想象竟然是按照Steve的原有尺寸制作的。此时龟头顶端已经分泌出一些晶亮的前液，Steve将它顶在Bucky腮边，轻轻拍打他的脸。

 

“我们曾经这样做过吗，Bucky？”Steve的手一路从Bucky柔软的棕发，抚摸到他的下巴，然后停住，微微勾起，让他灰绿色的眼睛与自己对视。

 

“回答我，Bucky，我们这样做过吗？”他又问了一遍。

 

Bucky的心脏砰砰直跳，一旦说出一个谎言，就需要用千万个谎言去圆——而既然他输入了那条该死的指令，他就该想法设法去弥补。

 

他不敢回答，更不敢继续看挚友的眼睛。他垂下眼帘，轻启红唇，将那巨大的龟头费力地含进了嘴里。

 

口腔中的温热湿润令Steve舒服得呻吟出声，他情不自禁攥紧了Bucky的头发。Bucky微微皱眉，有点笨拙地开始回忆那些GV中的镜头——他学着一会儿用自己的舌尖在冠状沟绕圈，一会儿又去舔弄正在分泌前液的马眼。

 

这感觉十分难耐，Steve有些受不住了，手上不由得使出些力气，拽住Bucky的头发固定住，下身开始往他口中前后挺送。

 

含住这根大家伙已经十分勉强，更不要提被这玩意一下下深喉。Bucky很快就腮帮子酸涩起来，但他根本闭不上嘴，也无法吐出来，只能被迫大张着口快速吞吐挚友的阴茎。Steve低头，看着自己的家伙在Bucky嘴中肆虐，插得他眼圈发红，表情委屈得像是快要落泪——这带着点凌虐的快感令Steve心中涌上一丝内疚，却也更加亢奋起来。Bucky敏锐地觉察到口中的家伙好像又肿大了一圈，他呜呜摇头，乞求挚友放过他的嘴。

 

Steve猛地将他们拉开，Bucky还没反应过来，张着被肏得几乎合不拢的嘴看到挚友的阴茎跳脱出他的红唇，拖出一条长长的银丝又断掉，最终滑落在自己唇边。

 

Steve微微一笑，解开Bucky的裤子。已经胀成紫红色的阴茎跳脱出来，被Steve用手握住。

 

“看起来你也很想要了。”Steve揉搓，上下玩弄Bucky的家伙，指尖轻轻戳了戳分泌出前液的马眼。

 

Bucky的呼吸声一下子加重，他难耐地在Steve手中蹭动：“我们可以开始了吗？”

 

“嗯？当然——我也已经忍不住了。”Steve吻了吻他充满情欲的脸，然后帮他一件件飞快扯掉碍事的衣物。

 

在肌肤厮磨间，两人很快就一丝不挂。

 

Bucky凑过身，轻轻将Steve推倒在床上躺下，然后覆身过去抱住他。他的双手向下摸去，大胆地揉捏Steve的臀部——这具躯体真是手感绝佳，与人类肌肉一般无二的紧致。

 

他缓缓将手指探向Steve的臀缝……

 

Steve忽然像是不经意间挪了挪身体，他双手扣住Bucky的腰坐了起来，俯身去吸吮他胸前的一点嫣红。

 

Bucky的乳头十分敏感，他立时粗喘着战栗起来，一面将胸部向Steve的嘴唇送过去，一面抱紧了Steve金色的脑袋。

 

当Steve一边吸着他的乳头，一边用手指探向他的后穴时，Bucky脑中本能的响起了一声警铃。

 

“Steve，你干什么……嗯啊……”他试图挣扎一下，但后穴已经黏腻一片，Steve轻松地将一根指头探入他的体内微微搅动。

 

“别这样，Steve……不是这样……”Bucky企图用理智挽回局面，但于事无补，他修长的手指扣住Steve的肩背轻颤，后穴不由自主地开始吮吸那根万恶的手指。

 

Steve很快将第二根手指也挤了进去。两根手指灵活地搅弄、扩张Bucky后穴中湿滑的软肉，Bucky妄图用大脑判断自己是否曾输入过如此邪恶的指令，但他的大脑根本无法转动。他浑身火热，双腿叉开坐在Steve腿上，双手无力地抱住Steve的脖颈，忍受着那两根手指带来的酸胀快感。

 

Steve拔出手指时，Bucky长长吁出一口气，滑腻的肠液滴滴答答打湿了他们交叠在一起的大腿根部。

 

但没有容他喘息片刻，Steve握住Bucky的腰部向上一提，再对准自己怒胀的欲望按了下去。

 

“啊……”Bucky惊叫出声，猛地直起身体向后扬去，半长的棕发已经被汗水打湿，在空气中甩过几点汗滴。

 

Steve立刻伸手按住他的肩颈，将他抱回自己怀中，同时下身又用力向上一顶。

 

“Fuck……”突然被填满的快感与肠壁被强行撑大的刺激混杂在一起，Bucky猛地掐住了Steve的肩背，下面不由自主地收缩，温暖湿滑的内壁紧紧绞住了Steve的肉棒，像是在往更深处吸吮一般。他咬着下唇，伏在Steve怀中粗粗喘息。

 

Steve见他不乱动了，便放缓动作，开始慢慢地浅浅抽插。渐渐地，快感完全覆盖了胀痛，Bucky随着Steve的动作小声呻吟起来，他的呻吟声与呼吸声喷吐在Steve耳边，Steve忍不住偏过头去，伸手将他的脸扭过来，凑过嘴去堵住那一串串呻吟。

 

Bucky已经没法思考什么了，他本能地应承着Steve的吮吻。Steve伸出舌头，勾住他的舌根打转搅弄，Bucky微微失神半张着口，任由着他的舌头摆弄，涎液溢出嘴角，又被Steve舔掉。

 

“你看。”Steve摸了摸Bucky滚烫的脸颊，然后扣住他的后脑，轻轻向下压，示意他看向下面——两个人连接在一起的地方。

 

“这是你想要的吗？”Steve握住Bucky高涨的阴茎揉捏，缓缓撤出自己的阴茎，又狠狠向上一顶。

 

他的那玩意太大了，Bucky被迫眼睁睁看着自己窄小的后穴被那玩意凶狠地撑开，几乎能清晰地感觉到他肏入自己时的形状、热度、乃至上面凸起的青筋是怎样狠狠刮蹭过自己的内壁。

 

“这是我想要的吗？这他妈当然不是！”Bucky心想，并开始努力回忆，“我到底见鬼地给他的芯片输入了什么错误指令？”

 

“Bucky！”Steve掐住他的下巴令他抬起头来。

 

“啊？”Bucky看向他平日里仿佛晴空下大海般的蔚蓝眼眸，但此刻这双眼睛忽然变得危险又晦暗，像是风雨欲来的阴沉海面——Bucky不由得紧张起来。相识二十年，他从未见过这样的Steve。

 

“难道他发现了？”Bucky不安起来，“他是不是已经猜到了，是我导致的这一切……我背叛了我们的友谊……”

 

他顿时心跳过速，还塞着Steve大家伙的后穴不由自主缩紧，巨大的罪恶感涌上心头。

 

“Bucky！你到底在想什么？”Steve的面容冷了下来，“我们以前也是这样吗？我们以前做爱的时候，你也这样不专心吗？”

 

“啊？我们以前？我们以前……啊呜呜呜呜呜……”Bucky还未说完，Steve已经失控般堵住他的嘴唇——不再是温柔细致地舔舐，而是焦躁地啃咬，占有，在他口中攻城略地。同时，他紧紧扣住Bucky的腰，动作狂暴，一下下又深又重地顶了进去。

 

“轻点……”Bucky在Steve的嘴唇中呜咽着，“求……求你轻点……”

 

Steve猛地抽出，一下子天旋地转，然后Bucky发现自己已经被摆得跪趴在了床上。他还未来得及呼出一口气，Steve已经牢牢握住他的腰，重重向前撞去。

 

这一下撞得十分深重，直接顶到了那该死的腺体，Bucky的后穴剧烈收缩，他不由得尖叫出声，阴茎也被刺激得一跳一跳。

 

Steve覆身上前，右手绕到Bucky的肩膀前方扣住他的左臂令他无法逃脱，左手支撑在侧，然后开始猛烈地顶撞，每一次都完全地抽出又整根凶狠地肏入，硕大的龟头狠狠摩擦过内壁的软肉，一下下又急又重地撞在那引发致命快感的腺体上。Bucky眼前掠过阵阵白光，浅绿色的瞳孔被肏得失去焦点，兀自流出生理性泪水。

 

“我以前是这样干你的吗？”Steve一边狠狠贯穿他，一边从后面咬啮他的耳垂，“Bucky？我的Bucky？我以前是这样干你的吗？”

 

“太……太快了……”Bucky被肏得浑身发抖，他双手紧紧抓住床单，身体不由得向前蹭去，企图逃避这一连串难以承受的抽插，但Steve牢牢禁锢他的姿势令他只能被屈辱地被揽在Steve身前挨肏，却一点都挣扎不动。他浑身肌肤泛起粉晕，溢出口的的呻吟声逐渐由激烈高亢变得嘶哑破碎。

 

他上气不接下气地祈求着挚友，“我……啊……我有点……受不了……啊啊啊啊……”

 

回答他的是数十下疯狂地抽插，Steve掰开他的臀缝，看着自己次次整根没入他体内又整根拔出。Bucky浑身漾起一阵战栗，眼前白光闪烁宛若烟花炸裂，阴茎一跳一跳地射出股股白浊，同时整个身体向前方瘫软下去。

 

前列腺高潮带来的余韵一波波涌起，Bucky只觉得浑身没有半点力气，他的上半身疲惫不堪地趴在床上，臀部却依旧被迫抬起——Steve的硬挺仍旧埋在他体内，此刻正享受着他的后穴剧烈收缩所带来的阵阵快感，丝毫没有偃旗息鼓的意思。

 

“Steve，我……”Bucky一开口才发现，嗓子已经完全哑了。Steve的阴茎仍然深深插在Bucky体内，双手就势穿过他的腋下，将他瘫软如泥的上半身打捞起来，双腿架在自己的腿上，然后向后坐在了床上，让Bucky坐在了自己身上。

 

这个姿势令Steve的阴茎捅到了更深的地方，Bucky半闭着眼睛，认命地由着Steve摆弄，没有一丝力气挣扎。

 

Steve掰过他的脸，从嘴唇吻到脖颈，轻轻咬他上下蠕动的喉结，同时又开始了新一轮的抽插。

 

刚刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，湿软紧致的内壁缠住Steve的阴茎一缩一缩地吮吸。Steve一边结结实实地一下下向上挺动身体，一边双手绕到Bucky胸前去拧他的肉粒，Bucky浑身剧烈抖动，双腿本能的想要夹紧，却因为被Steve的腿架住叉开而无法收拢。他向后仰去，整个人的重量都瘫软在Steve胸前，头发散乱在Steve肩颈上，Steve一边抚摸他的胸肌，一边温柔亲吻他棕色的发丝。

 

“我们以前是不是也经常做爱？”Steve的询问在Bucky耳边响起，本是无心的情话，却令心虚的他浑身一颤。

 

“不……不是……”他在罪恶感的压迫中斟酌着词汇，思考如何欺骗朋友，又如何欺骗自己。

 

“没有？”Steve咬了一下他的耳垂，然后紧紧抓住Bucky的腰向上一提，“那我可不信。”

 

狠狠将Bucky的身体压向自己的阴茎，Steve野蛮地撞入他体内，顶着他的腺体扭动摩擦。Bucky难耐地用嘶哑的喉咙低声叫喊着，被Steve握住腰部按在身上狂插猛肏，速度快得令他几乎疯狂。

 

在浑身过电般又一阵熟悉的痉挛过后，Bucky抖动着阴茎射出了第二次，那些黏腻的白浊喷洒在了自己的胸肌和腹肌上，看起来淫荡至极。

 

他的后穴已经敏感得发疼，但仍然被迫吞吐着Steve还没有射过的大家伙，每一次进出，每一次刮蹭都令他浑身哆嗦。他只能低声哭喊着求他：“不要了，我真的不行了，求求你……Steve……”

 

Steve闻言真的停了一停，他慢慢将Bucky翻转过来，让他平躺在枕头上，但火热的肉棒仍然深插在Bucky体内，强行撑开穴口的褶皱。

 

Bucky双目失神地平躺在Steve身前，Steve有些困惑地望着他的脸。

 

他满脸通红，微张着嘴，大口大口喘气，湿漉漉的绿眼睛中波光滟潋，倒映出Steve自己的脸。

 

异样的情愫袭上心头，Steve猛地捂住了自己的胸口。

 

“你怎么了Steve！”Bucky见状心中一慌，他本能地想要坐起来，但身体一动便感受到Steve昂扬的顶端恰巧戳刺在腺体上，他眼前一黑，“嘶”的一声又跌回枕头上。

 

“我没事……”Steve将Bucky的双腿环绕在自己腰间，然后对他俯下身来。

 

他开始缓慢抽送自己的阴茎，同时眼神变得温柔起来。他吻掉Bucky眼角的泪痕，吻那双令他惊心动魄的绿眼睛。

 

“Steve……”Bucky的双腿本能地勾住Steve的腰肢，感受他火热的体温和绵密地亲吻。他们的汗水、体液与Bucky粘在身上的精液黏腻在一起，令两个人的下体一片泥泞。

 

“我觉得，我的心脏不太对劲……”Steve在Bucky耳边吹气。

 

Bucky在Steve的拥抱中猛地睁大双眼。

 

“或许是错觉吧，好像他跃动的频率，和我的其他器官不太一样……”

 

“你没事吧？！”Bucky紧张起来，他从Steve细碎的亲吻下挣脱出来，捧住Steve的脸，望着他的眼睛，“你还好吗，Steve？是不是不舒服？”

 

“不，不是……我很好。”像是为了证明自己的身体机能真的很好，Steve又用力顶弄了几下。Bucky立刻绞紧了挂在Steve腰间的双腿。

 

“只是当我看着你……我……”Steve将Bucky脸上黏着汗水的碎发拨开，深深望向他的眼中。

 

“当我看着你，我的心脏就仿佛燃烧起来，根本不受我的大脑控制。它跃动得那么有力，那么雀跃……就好像……”

 

他顿了顿，有点惊讶地发现Bucky的眼圈微微红了起来。

 

“就好像连死亡都无法阻止它为你而跳动。”Steve还是说完了这句话，“Bucky，你怎么了？”

 

“不，我没事。”

 

Bucky哭了。

 

不再是情欲导致的生理性泪水，他鼻子酸涩，睁大眼睛拼命咬着嘴唇，却仍然未能阻止自己的泪水奔涌而出。

 

Steve的身体早就死过一次了。

 

为了挽回挚友，Bucky不顾一切地将他的躯体全部换成了高科技拟真人造零件——包括皮肤，内脏，骨骼，神经，乃至人工输入记忆的大脑芯片。

 

他已经是一个机器人了——只除了一个器官。

 

心脏。

 

由于那场重病，Steve的大脑和其他器官纷纷衰竭，可他的心脏却强韧的存活了下来。它一点都不想死，它的求生欲超过了任何科学领域的认知，是一个完完全全的奇迹。

 

而当Bucky抱着Steve的“尸体”痛哭时，它就跃动得更加用力……

 

Bucky曾亲手将这颗不肯死去的心脏移植到了Steve崭新的人造躯体中。

 

“你为什么哭了，Bucky？”Steve替他拭去泪水。

 

Bucky伸出手去，覆在他的胸前。

 

他感受到Steve人造皮肤下的心跳。扑通，扑通……如此有力。

 

那是Steve的心脏，真正的心脏。它正在为他而跳动，永远为他而跳动——连死亡都不曾令它停歇。

 

更多的泪水汹涌而出，令Bucky视线模糊。他隔着朦胧的泪膜望向Steve的眼睛，只回答了他两个字。

 

“肏我。”

 

无法再控制自己，Steve全身都被这两个字所点燃。他已经顾不上什么技巧了，胀大到极致的阴茎猛烈肏入，大力抽出又大力贯穿，次次都插到Bucky的最深处。Bucky如同失了水的鱼般扬起脸颊来微张着嘴唇呼吸、呻吟，Steve捧住他的脸堵住那双唇，狂暴地掠夺他口内的津液与空气，令他无法呼吸。

 

窒息感令他阵阵眩晕，后穴不由自主绞得更紧，一波波剧烈快感从脊椎处升腾而起，Bucky被顶撞得上下晃动，两人相交的地方发出扑哧扑哧的水声。Bucky呜咽着向Steve发出求饶，内壁却不由自主地阵阵痉挛起来。窒息令内壁绞得前所未有的紧致，Steve再也忍不住，将Bucky死死钉在床上，阴茎疯狂地深深肏入穴口，以不可思议的速度狠狠抽送摩擦。

 

当Steve终于抽出性器时，Bucky已经半晕厥过去。他的双腿仍然为他而打开着，Steve看着自己的精液从那被自己干得几乎无法闭合的红肿穴口处缓缓流出。

 

在一阵神情恍惚中，他的心脏再度剧烈跳动起来。

 

“我爱你。”他听见自己的声音这样对Bucky说道。

 

他甚至不知道自己为何这么说。

 

当Bucky他彻底清醒过来时，Steve并不在眼前。他慌乱地坐起来，臀瓣间传来一阵肿胀地疼痛，这令他瞬间想起了与Steve这场疯狂得失去理智的性爱。

 

“我仍然还是错了。”他心想，“我应该把Steve修复过来……就算已经是机器人了，他仍然应该是真实的他，不该被我无耻的代码所欺骗。”

 

他挣扎着从床上爬起，才发现床单已经被换过了，被罩也是崭新的，而他自己的内内外外也都已经被清洗得很干爽。

 

“Steve……谢谢你一贯的体贴。”Bucky苦涩地微微一笑。

 

他勉强走到电脑前，开机，调入Steve的芯片主程序，开始检查那一行行代码。

 

他找出自己修改过的关于他和Steve虚假的情侣关系段落。

 

指尖落在删除键上，却怎么也按不下去。

 

“再给我三秒钟时间。”他想，“就最后三秒，然后我就不再沉溺于这虚假的感情中。”

 

他闭上双眼，将自己溺入这亲手织造的爱情幻梦。

 

“三。”

 

他看见自己在回忆中痛哭的模样。他看着Steve的身体机能逐渐死去，看着自己取出他唯一还在运转跃动的心脏，然后埋葬掉他彻底死去的躯体。

 

“二。”

 

他想起自己充满内疚却仍然中邪般键入那一串串背德指令的夜晚，和他最终得到的，与Steve的一场疯狂的性爱。Steve看起来那样爱他，他一遍遍占有他，仿佛完全无法容忍自己从他体内撤出去。

 

“一。”

 

“当我看着你，我的心脏就仿佛燃烧起来，根本不受我的大脑控制。它跃动得那么有力，那么雀跃……就好像……”Steve看着他，“就好像连死亡都无法阻止它为你而跳动。”

 

Bucky猛地睁开双眼。

 

他为Steve的大脑芯片输入了一切，他们之间共有的记忆，他对Steve性格的了解，Steve的个人人生经历……等等一切。

 

但他唯一不曾输入的，就是令他心跳的指令。

 

因为他的心脏一直在自己跳动，那正是Steve本人真实的心脏，他浑身上下唯一非人造的器官，并不需要机械辅助。

 

换句话说，从来都没有什么心跳指令——能控制Steve心跳频率的，只有他自己……

 

Bucky的眼泪夺目而出，难道说，难道说……

 

与此同时，Steve熟悉的脚步声伴随着食物的香味从厨房走了过来。

 

Bucky抬起头，看见Steve围着围裙，举着装满食物的托盘，正在冲他温暖地微笑。

 

“Hi，你终于醒了。”Steve放下托盘说，手在围裙上抹了抹，看起来略微有些犹豫，但最终还是下定了决心。

 

“有一件事，我不记得自己以前有没有告诉过你，但今天我非说不可。”

 

“你等一等！”Bucky忽然制止了他。

 

他深深呼吸，左手的指甲几乎戳入手掌的血肉之中，右手却搭在键盘上，轻轻敲击了一个键。

 

“Delete。”

 

Steve像是感应到了什么一样眨了眨眼睛，但片刻之后恢复如初。

 

他仍然站在那儿，微笑地看着Bucky，像是什么都没发生过一样。

 

“现在，你刚才要告诉我什么来着？”Bucky紧张地望着他，像是不抱任何希望，又像是满怀希望，“你还知道你要说什么吗？当然，如果你已经不记得了，那也没什么大不了……”

 

“这听起来或许有些可笑。”Steve耸耸肩，“但说真的，是心脏让我告诉你的。”

 

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve说，“从小时候就开始了。我爱你。”


	5. 当你遇到命中注定的猫咪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫化恶搞，全员撸猫

1

 

第一只猫出现在一颗大树上。

 

那是一只时刻黑着脸的不爽猫。

 

不知道出于什么原因，它一直趴在树上喵喵大叫。

 

而第一个发现它有点不对劲的人，是埃文斯家的老大——柯蒂斯。

 

“嘿，那只小猫看起来有点不对劲……”他皱着眉头向树上仰望，“它是不是下不来了？”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”埃文斯家的老三约翰尼差点笑翻过去，“你有什么毛病？你知不知道那可是一只猫？真价实的猫！浑身毛茸茸长着尖牙利齿还会对你伸爪子那种！我拜托你！是猫都会爬树！而且猫可比你灵巧多了，你不会不知道吧？”

 

“可它看起来……看起来非常……我觉得它好可怜，我想救它下来。”柯蒂斯皱眉说道。

 

“我看只是你的猫瘾又犯了。”约翰尼不客气地说道。

 

因为那是一个众所周知的秘密——柯蒂斯从小就嗜猫如狂。

 

柯蒂斯被约翰尼激得恼羞成怒。

 

“我这就去解救那个可怜的小宝贝儿！”他脱下皮鞋就开始笨拙地爬树，一边爬一边说道，“等我把他抱下来，说不定它会肯跟我回家……”

 

话音未落，他就从大约只有一米高的地方掉了下来。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈算了吧语言学教授柯蒂斯·埃文斯，你就不要再难为自己了。”他的三弟约翰尼再度冲他爆发出激昂的笑声，“尽管我认为从树上救一只猫这件事非常愚蠢——但还是放着我来吧。”

 

2

 

身为一个称职的消防员，约翰尼的身手可就矫健多了，也注意安全得多。

 

他搬来一个梯子，敏捷地爬了上去，小心翼翼地靠近那只他大哥希望带回家好好养着的不爽猫。

 

那只猫瞪着眼睛看着他，一动没动，直到他的胳膊伸到它面前。

 

“啊哦！”约翰尼吃痛地将手抽了回来，“这傻猫竟敢咬我！”

 

“喵！”他口中的“傻猫”冲他炸起来全身的毛，龇牙大叫。

 

“你这可恶的小东西！我今天非要把你弄下来好好教训你！”约翰尼气不过，索性撸起袖子准备在树上跟猫打一架。

 

那只猫看起来丝毫没有相让或者逃跑的意思，它从它软乎乎的肉垫中亮出锋利的小爪子，似乎随时准备好讲约翰尼帅气的脸蛋挠开花。

 

“嘿！小心一点！”柯蒂斯担心地站在树下喊了一声。

 

“没关系，我不信我连猫都打不过！”约翰尼气急败坏地说道。

 

“我是说你小心点！别弄伤了那只可爱的猫咪！”柯蒂斯补充道。

 

约翰尼一脸难以置信地瞪向他的哥哥，一时之间难以抉择是先和猫打架好，还是先和他大哥打架好。

 

正在这时，埃文斯家的第三个兄弟出现了。

 

3

 

“嗨，你们在做什么？”史蒂夫是一个画家，他刚完成了一副静物画，自己不甚满意，想出门转转，结果一出门就看到这样奇怪的一幅构图——柯蒂斯站在一棵大树下面，而约翰尼和一只小猫正在树上对峙。

 

“噢，天哪，那不是巴基吗？”史蒂夫指着树上的猫咪说道，“我在工作室遇到过它几次，还喂过它……嘿！约翰尼！别那么紧张，巴基很温顺！”

 

“告诉我，你是认真的？”约翰尼愤怒地冲史蒂夫展示了一下他刚刚被巴基咬伤的手。

 

听到熟悉的声音，那只被称作“巴基”的猫咪冲史蒂夫扭过头来。

 

“你喂过它？”柯蒂斯惊讶地对史蒂夫摊摊手，“那你为什么不带它回家？它这么可爱难道你不想养它吗？”

 

“它太漂亮，我怕它有别的主人……”

 

正在这时，那个叫巴基的猫咪忽然猛地从树上窜了下来。

 

这个动作令约翰尼趴着的树枝狠狠晃动了一下，靠在树上的梯子也被猫咪带倒在了草地上，而约翰尼本人差点被害得掉下树去。

 

但显然，他的两名哥哥都没什么功夫管他。

 

“噢，我的小宝贝儿，你又饿了吗？”史蒂夫看着直接从树上窜到他怀里的猫咪。

 

“喵~~~”猫咪娇弱地叫了一声，然后将脸埋进史蒂夫的胸肌中。

 

柯蒂斯一脸羡慕地看着被猫咪撒娇的史蒂夫。

 

“所以，我可以养它？”史蒂夫一边爱抚猫咪的小脑袋，一边问柯蒂斯。

 

“当然！当然！”柯蒂斯高兴地叫了起来，“他可真乖啊！快把他带回家！”

 

4

 

“嘿！什么鬼啊！”看着两个哥哥抱着猫咪进屋的背影，约翰尼挂在树上大叫起来，“我还在树上呢！你们俩别走啊！把梯子给我扶起来啊！！！”

 

5

 

“我恨那只不爽猫！不，我恨全天下所有猫！”约翰尼摸着自己被挠出第七道血痕的胳膊心想，“早晚有一天我要把那只破猫从屋里赶出去——天哪！为什么人类会喜欢猫咪这么邪恶的动物？？？”

 

“我爱所有猫！它们都那么毛茸茸，长得又甜蜜可爱，噢，看看它们的肉垫吧，看看它们灵活的尾巴吧……猫咪真是天赐给人类的礼物！”柯蒂斯艳羡地看着乖乖趴在史蒂夫腿上睡觉的猫咪心想，“可是我什么时候才能拥有自己的猫？”

 

与此同时，他看到巴基醒了，然后开始一下下舔史蒂夫的手指头。

 

“噢！”多愁善感的型男教授柯蒂斯捂住自己的小心脏，“我的心都要被猫咪萌化了……”

 

6

 

“为什么今天的任务是解救一只被困在栅栏里的猫？”约翰尼摊手，愤怒地质问他的上司，“说实话，什么样的蠢猫才会把自己卡在两根栅栏杆之间？猫不都是液态的吗？说实话，为什么人类要帮助猫咪这种恶魔一样的生物？我觉得它们比人类厉害得多！”

 

“去了你就知道了。”他的上司索尔无奈地说道，“而且，不要当着我的猫的面说猫咪的坏话，不然他会生气的。”

 

约翰尼低头看向趴在索尔办公桌上的绿眼睛黑猫。

 

“恕我直言，索尔。”因为已经在家里和巴基斗智斗勇了一段时间，约翰尼丰富的经验令他得以在那只叫洛基的猫咪挠到他之前就脱身而出，“别的猫咪只是有点小恶魔而已，而你的猫咪，简直是邪神本神。”

 

说完，他飞快地关门逃窜。

 

7

 

“噢，天哪……”约翰尼愁眉苦脸地看着那只被卡住的猫咪，“你怎么……怎么这么……”

 

“胖啊。”他的搭档山姆帮他补完了这句话。

 

“喵~~”那只胖乎乎的橘猫可怜巴巴地看了约翰尼一眼。

 

“喵~~~”它冲他喊道，“喵~~~”

 

“不，别勾引我。”约翰尼克制地说道，“听着，我会把你救出来，但是你休想讨好我，我讨厌猫咪，你也一样！！！”

 

“喵~~~”

 

十分钟后，约翰尼和山姆锯断了其中一根栅栏杆，橘猫得以脱身。

 

“我说了！不要继续勾引我了！”约翰尼生气地数落那只一直在抱着他的小腿蹭的橘猫，“就算你的眼睛很大，毛色很光亮，胖胖的格外可爱，还有香白软软的肚皮——天哪我真想试试把脸埋在你肚子上是什么感觉——不！不！不行！不准你再冲我撒娇喵喵叫勾引我！不准！”

 

“喵~~~”

 

“快停下！”

 

“喵~~~”

 

“你这样太犯规了！我是不会把你带回家的！”

 

“喵~~~”

 

“别跟着我！离我远点！”

 

“喵~~~”

 

“嘿山姆！要不然你把他带回家怎么样？我真的他妈的不想养猫！我家里已经有一只这样的恶魔了！别提多烦人了！”

 

“喵~~~”

 

“恐怕不行，约翰尼，我家养了鸟，猫会吓坏它的。”

 

“该死，那你能不能帮我把它从我腿上拨开！”约翰尼大喊大叫，几乎抬不动腿，“它该死的毛毛弄得我的小腿超级痒！！！”

 

“恐怕不行，约翰尼，我得赶回家喂鸟了。”

 

“救命！谁能帮帮我！谁能把我从一只粘人的橘猫的怀抱里救出去？”约翰尼无奈地坐在了地上。

 

这下好了，橘猫直接钻进了他的怀里。

 

“我为什么总是摊上这么愚蠢的同事。”山姆一边抱怨，一边远离了约翰尼。

 

8

 

“你别凶它了！”柯蒂斯严厉地说道，“不然我就凶你！”

 

“凭什么？”约翰尼愤怒又委屈地看着柯蒂斯，“就凭它是一只猫？可我呢！我是你亲弟弟啊！！！”

 

“噢，你看它，它多乖啊~~~”柯蒂斯实在没忍住，伸手摸了摸那只橘猫，一脸六亲不认的表情。

 

那只橘猫不像巴基那样，只允许史蒂夫一个人摸它。橘猫安静地蜷缩在约翰尼的上衣里睡觉——这使那件外套被撑得有点变形。

 

“你准备叫它什么？”柯蒂斯问。

 

“随便，叫什么都可以！”约翰尼不耐烦地说道，“克里斯？塞巴斯蒂安？托马斯？真的，随它去吧！我可懒得特意替它取名字！这也太傻了！”

 

“噢，这只猫咪看起来有点怕冷。”史蒂夫走了过来，手里抱着他的不爽猫巴基，“所以它才那么喜欢你，约翰尼，这是你们俩之间的缘分，毕竟你天生就体热——搞不好它是你命中注定的猫咪呢，你应该感到幸运至极才是！”

 

“没搞错吧？它这么胖，怎么可能怕冷！”约翰尼摊摊手，“还有，猫咪也分什么命中注定？我的天哪！你们俩撸猫撸疯魔了吗？需要这么肉麻吗？难道你和巴基是命中注定？”

 

“是啊，我们就是。”史蒂夫温柔滴低头看了一眼他的猫咪。

 

“喵~~~”巴基抬头舔了舔他的下巴。

 

“噢，真令人羡慕……”柯蒂斯可怜巴巴地说道。

 

“噢，真令人恶心！”约翰尼做了个呕吐的表情。

 

但就在这时，他怀中的橘猫也伸出温暖柔软带着点倒刺的小舌头，飞快地舔了舔约翰尼的下巴。

 

约翰尼震惊地定格了。

 

9

 

我到底什么时候才能拥有自己命中注定的猫咪呢？语言学教授柯蒂斯·埃文斯日常怨念道。

 

哪怕它没有巴基黏史蒂夫那样粘人。

 

哪怕它没有托马斯（是的，他们最终决定叫它托马斯了）那样柔软乖顺。

 

哪怕它会像女王一样一天到晚高冷地坐在王座上俯瞰众生，对他爱答不理。

 

但只要它肯当他当的猫，肯让他每天喂食、铲屎、爱抚、然后钻进他的被窝一起睡觉。

 

我好想拥有我自己的猫咪！！！语言学教授柯蒂斯·埃文斯今天也很忧郁。

 

10

 

巴基是公猫，所以出于各种原因，史蒂夫准备带它去绝育。

 

当史蒂夫把这个决定告诉他的猫咪，巴基从未有过地挠了他。

 

“嘿，别怕啊，巴基。”史蒂夫毫不生气，温言相劝道，“这是为你好！”

 

“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！！！”

 

尽管巴基反抗得异常激烈，史蒂夫仍然决定狠心带他去宠物医院。

 

出发前，约翰尼幸灾乐祸地嘲笑了即将被阉割掉蛋蛋的巴基。

 

这令巴基飞快地冲他的脸扑了过去。

 

约翰尼躲闪不及，一瞬间以为自己引以为傲的小脸蛋即将毁容。

 

但片刻后，他的橘猫惨叫了一声，然后摔到了地上。

 

约翰尼难以置信地抱起了他的橘猫托马斯。

 

“天哪！你怎么做到的？”他摸了摸托马斯柔软的白肚皮——还好，它实在太胖了，而且它的毛毛实在太蓬松了，这导致巴基的爪子只是薅掉了它一小撮儿肚皮上的毛，而并没有伤到它。

 

“我简直没法想象！像你这样肥胖的猫咪竟然还能跳得起来？”约翰尼费力地举起他的橘猫，贴着它的脸说道，“你在保护我吗托马斯！天哪，你真是全世界最棒的猫咪！”

 

“喵~~~”托马斯软绵绵地叫了一声。

 

“全世界的猫咪都是恶魔，但你不是，你是我的小天使！”

 

“喵~~~”

 

看着软乎乎的托马斯，约翰尼忽然从心底深处滋生出了一种难以描述的、无法克制的欲望。

 

他将托马斯推倒在了餐桌上。

 

然后。

 

他把自己的脸埋进了托马斯的肚皮上的白毛毛里。

 

“噢，天哪……”他眯起眼睛轻轻蹭了蹭，“真他妈爽……托马斯，我错了，那没什么肉麻的——你就是我命中注定的猫咪。”

 

11

 

史蒂夫回来了。

 

巴基也回来了。

 

史蒂夫把巴基抱在怀里。

 

“所以？”约翰尼抱着托马斯问道，“它被阉了吗？”

 

“不，没有。没成功。”史蒂夫赶紧抱紧在一瞬间又想扑过去和约翰尼打架的巴基说道，“我……它挣扎得太厉害，我实在没忍心……”

 

“那它以后发情可怎么办？”约翰尼幸灾乐祸地说道，“到时候有的你烦恼呢！你可是个画家，很需要干净的环境来寻找灵感的！哪有功夫伺候它发情——难道你要给它找母猫来配种吗？哦天哪，看看它这个活泼的动静，我真怀疑到时候附近所有新生的小猫都得喊它爸爸……”

 

“不，我不能那样……”史蒂夫皱眉说道。

 

“那你想怎么的？”

 

“我……我……”史蒂夫涨红了脸，嘟囔再三，低声说道，“我帮它解决。”

 

“什么？？？”约翰尼把声音太高了八度。

 

而史蒂夫已经抱着巴基逃回了他的房间。

 

12

 

“我真的只是希望能拥有一只自己的猫咪！”语言学教授柯蒂斯·埃文斯感慨道，“无它什么样！哪怕缺胳膊少腿都不要紧！我一定会超爱它的！为什么我就没有史蒂夫和约翰尼那种幸运呢！”

 

“喵！”

 

“我真的只想拥有一只只属于我自己的……噢！天哪！是什么东西的爪子搭在我脚上！”

 

柯蒂斯从对上帝虔诚的祈愿中回过神来，然后看到了一只他这辈子见过的最最最漂亮的猫咪。

 

那是一只纯黑色的猫咪，体型矫健修长，眼睛是清澈的绿色，毛发瞬发光亮得像丝缎一般。

 

“喵。”那只猫又叫了一声。

 

它将前爪中的一只轻轻搭在柯蒂斯脚面上，眯起眼睛盯着他，目光高冷又诡异，柯蒂斯弄不懂他的想法。

 

于是柯蒂斯蹲了下来。

 

“你是在叫我吗？”柯蒂斯说道，“你想要什么，吃的吗？”

 

他边说边想伸手摸摸那如绸缎般丝滑的黑猫的脊背。

 

黑猫优雅又敏捷地躲闪开来。

 

柯蒂斯一愣，微微有点失望：“你也……不喜欢我吗？我一直知道自己长得没有史蒂夫和约翰尼那么可爱，甚至我的很多学生都在私下里讨论过我容貌太凶悍，看起来不像个大学教授，倒是像个匪徒似的……但我真的很喜欢猫咪啊，我不是坏人，我发誓我有一颗比猫咪的绒毛还柔软的心。”

 

柯蒂斯委屈吧啦地看着面前的黑猫。

 

黑猫冷静地与他对视了一会儿。

 

“喵喵。”它没精打采地随便喵了两声，然后有点不耐烦似的重新走了回来。

 

这一次，它将前爪搭在了柯蒂斯蹲下之后的大腿上。

 

“喵。”它叫到，并将美丽的身体伸长，像是在伸懒腰。

 

“我……我可以吗？”柯蒂斯抬起手又放下，他实在太想摸摸这只漂亮得不可思议的黑猫了，但又更怕它逃走。

 

“喵喵喵喵喵喵猫喵喵。”猫咪说，“喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”

 

虽然听不懂，但柯蒂斯明白，它高傲地允许了自己的抚摸。

 

“谢谢……谢谢你……”他的目光柔软起来。

 

他小心翼翼地将手指轻轻滑过黑猫的头顶、脖子和脊背。

 

黑猫眯起眼睛发出“呼噜噜”的声音，听起来十分享受。

 

他撸了那只猫整整一下午。

 

直到天快黑的时候，他才鼓起勇气来，轻声询问那只黑猫愿不愿意跟他回家。

 

“喵。”黑猫优雅地回答了它。

 

柯蒂斯几乎热泪盈眶。

 

他知道，他终于也遇到了只属于自己的、命中注定的猫咪。

 

“我可以叫你杰克吗？”他抱起那只黑猫，“你令我想起黑桃杰克，很酷，是不是？”

 

黑猫懒洋洋地闭上了眼睛，安静地躺在他怀里开始睡觉，对他的问题不置可否。

 

13

 

在一个充满了神秘与魔法的夜晚，一道绿光闪过，柯蒂斯、史蒂夫、约翰尼，甚至约翰尼的上司索尔，同时失去了他们的猫咪。

 

14

 

但是他们来不及伤心，就被别样的惊喜淹没了——他们的猫咪变成了……或者说是，变回了人类。

 

15

 

“对不起大家，上次不小心玩脱了，害大家变猫这么久……”洛基说道，“下次我会小心点，不会再让这个魔法出现任何意外了！”

 

“没有下次了！”巴基、杰克和托马斯一同吼道。

 

16

 

“所以，你曾经跟我说的那句话是什么意思？”柯蒂斯问杰克。

 

“什么？”

 

“就是当我问你可不可以摸你，你说，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。喵喵喵喵喵喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。”

 

“哦……呵呵。”杰克微微一笑，“没什么。”

 

16

 

“你看起来又丑有可怜。我允许你摸摸我，然后你就只剩下丑了。”

 

17

 

“现在是不是特别后怕了？”巴基笑道，“不然要是我的蛋蛋真被你给阉了，你说你现在怎么办？”

 

“没关系，我的在就行了。”史蒂夫小声说道，“反正你也不太用得着……”

 

然后，他们夫夫之间的感情略微有点不和谐。

 

但是呢，床头打架床尾和，这不算什么大事——反正巴基的蛋蛋保住了就行了。

 

18

 

“让我埋埋你的肚皮嘛！！！”

 

“不行！！！我都说了一万次了！我已经不是一只猫了！我是男人！一个有尊严的男人！我的肚子仍然挺软的没错但我拒绝你再把脸……喂！！！滚开！！！把你的脸从我肚子上拿来！！！”

 

“不，不拿开，我好爽。”约翰尼把托马斯推倒在餐桌上，脸埋在他肚子上说道，“你就是我命中注定的猫咪！”


	6. 贴心的导购服务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西服导购员巴基觉得今天来的顾客屁股很好看，他使劲浑身解数想要一亲芳泽，万万没想到的是……

 

 “詹姆斯，今天我给你找的相亲对象条件真的很好，他是克林特的朋友，是一家外贸公司的高管，外形与身家都很出众，他……”

 

“不，娜特，很感谢你，可是今天我已经约了……”巴基拿起手机，假装在备忘录中寻找自己不存在的约会对象。

 

“必！须！去！”娜塔莎一眼看穿了他的伎俩，以“敢拒绝老娘你就死定了”的气魄大喝了一声。

 

巴基吓了一跳，手机都差点掉在地上，他结结巴巴地看着娜塔莎，最终不敢造次，勉强憋出了一句：“……好。”

 

 

巴基·巴恩斯是一家奢侈品牌西装店的导购员，他做得不错，深得老板皮尔斯的信任。有时候巴基会想，自己关于时尚与美的敏锐触觉，是否真的和众人所调侃的那样，与自己是gay这件事有关。

 

但他是真的受不了那些盲目自信的直男的糟糕穿搭，也很乐于帮助品味糟糕的直男们改造自己——前提是，这位直男最好有一副好皮囊。

 

比如眼前的这位。

 

巴基每天下午6点下班，娜塔莎是5点才告诉他今天为他安排了6点半的相亲，这对于他来说有点紧迫，他本想在5点半的时候背着老板皮尔斯偷偷提前偷溜下班，可谁知道，5点的时候，他迎来了这位“不速之客”。

 

巴基所有的烦躁与抱怨都在看到这位突如其来的顾客那张完美的脸和壮硕的身材之后烟消云散。

 

去他妈的相亲吧，他暗自心想，我应该想方设法跟眼前这位金发蓝眼的天使来个一夜情。

 

“嗨~”他迅速对这位顾客换上了自己最职业也是最吸引人的笑容，“请问有什么可以帮您的吗？”

 

那家伙似乎被巴基明媚的笑容闪到了双眼，他愣了愣，迷人的蓝眼睛中露出一丝羞涩：“啊，是这样……有一个很重要的约会，我不想搞砸，所以希望自己更亮眼一些……”

 

身为一位西服导购员就是这点好，巴基能够用目光肆无忌惮地视奸他的任何一位顾客却不会被对方认为是性骚扰——所以巴基上下打量眼前这位高大英俊的男人，脸上的笑容都快满得要溢出来了。

 

“您的身材真不错。”巴基决定先试探他一下，于是冲他眨了眨眼睛。

 

“什么？噢……谢谢。”对方对巴基这近乎于调情的媚眼没有显露出丝毫抗拒，反而从脖子根部隐约爬上了一丝红晕。

 

情场老手巴基立刻在心底做出判定——对方是新手，对手并不直。

 

心花怒放！

 

“让我来为您量一下身材尺寸吧……”巴基拿起软尺，伸手抚上对方宽阔的肩膀。

 

“Oh God！”他在内心深处用力赞叹，“真他妈是个尤物！”

 

巴基的手指纤长柔软，一寸寸在顾客的胸前丈量。看得出顾客有些紧张，他的身体略有些僵硬，但并没有躲闪之意。

 

当巴基绕到他身后时，他忍不住盯着对方在西服裤包裹下显得紧致有料的臀部看了一会儿。

 

老天爷！真是个完美的屁股！巴基暗自心想。

 

今夜有没有艳福，看起来胜败在此一举了。

 

巴基偷偷地深吸了一口气，然后指尖一点点从顾客的腰部下滑，最终停留在衬衫下方腰眼的位置，轻轻摩擦了几下。

 

他听到对方倒吸一口气的声音——而且，对方的身体有些许轻微颤抖。

 

这几乎是十拿九稳了吧？对方看起来简直就是一个秀色可餐又没什么经验的雏，一定能被自己揉捏于股掌之上！

 

巴基终于大着胆子将整个手掌覆盖上了对方自打一进门就令他肖想的屁股上。

 

“嘿？”顾客猛地转过了身来。

 

起初巴基吓了一跳，还以为自己的判断出了错，但紧跟着，他马上放下心来——他看到对方的裤裆下已经鼓起了一大块，那柔软的西服裤布料根本无法遮掩。

 

于是巴基微微仰头看向他英俊无匹的顾客，一边发挥自己双眼美得勾魂夺魄的特长，一边不客气地用手覆上了对方已经鼓起的裤裆。

 

“除了搭配衣服，我还可以为您提供一些别的服务。”他一边色情地揉捏对方尺寸惊人的阴茎，一边向对方的身体压了过去。

 

他知道，自己表现得就像个十足的淫娃，可他就是忍不住——这要怎么解释呢？他在即将要去相亲之前，不小心对一名陌生的顾客一见钟情。

 

对方被巴基的主动逼迫得连连倒退了两步。

 

但在第三步时，他抓住了巴基不老实的手。

 

巴基眼中的这个“雏儿”，贴着巴基的耳朵说出的话，令巴基兴奋得轻微战栗：“那么您随身携带了润滑剂吗？”

 

——————————

 

巴基也不知道事情怎么会变成这样的，但此刻他肖想的那个雪白的大屁股正挤在他的双腿之间，而他自己的屁股却被别人提起来压在了墙上。

 

巴基腿很长，但对方的腿似乎更长，他踮着脚尖使不上力，只好干脆圈住对方的腰维持自己不要掉落下去。但显然，此时此刻无论他用什么姿势，都逃脱不了被顾客的那根又硬又粗还奇长无比的大家伙不断地进进出出……

 

“疼吗？”顾客“体贴”地贴在他耳边问了一句。

 

“啊……我没当过……啊……被干的那个，啊……”巴基喘得话都快说不出了，“你这玩意，说真的，啊啊啊……有点……大……”

 

顾客轻笑一声，双手抓住他的臀部上下抛起，巴基立刻就除了浪叫什么废话都说不出了，他能感觉到自己的后穴是如何困难地对着那个大得逆天的家伙吞吞吐吐，而他的肠液还十分配合的分泌着，混合着润滑剂可耻地流淌在两个人黏黏糊糊的下体。

 

他英俊的顾客一定健身房常客，不然怎么会腰部像装了马达一样用力而不知疲倦，巴基从来都不知道当下头那个竟然是这样的感觉——说起来对方也并没有比巴基高大很多，可他的整个世界却仿佛都被对方的身体封印在了墙上一样，对方只需要用一根大家伙就能完全的掌控他，抬着他的双腿把他钉在墙壁上上下下。

 

起初，巴基的后穴还显得有些过于紧致了，但在被顾客操了一会儿后，他浑身发烫，肉穴里也变得又软又热又湿又滑，顾客操弄的频率越发快了起来，工作间里只剩下两个人粗重的含着强烈欲望的呼吸声与咕叽咕叽的淫糜水声，巴基的后背被迫一下下摩擦着光滑的墙壁，他一边承受着身体内酸胀麻爽的快感，一边迷迷糊糊地想到了一个至关重要的问题——

 

“要不……啊啊……您……啊……轻点操……”他结结巴巴地艰难说道，“这面墙……啊，不是，啊啊啊……承重墙……”

 

“没关系。”顾客轻笑一声，咬着他的耳垂说道，“我来当你的承重墙。”

 

顾客在一瞬间托起他的屁股将他抱离了墙壁，巴基整个人的重量就全都维系在了那根坚挺的老二上。顾客故意托着他的屁股向下一沉，硕大的肉棒一下子捅到了前所未有的深度，巴基顿时被操得翻了个白眼，本能地抱紧了顾客的脖子。

 

“别！别，放我下去……”他又是害怕又是觉得刺激，甬道不断痉挛，连脚趾头都紧张地蜷曲了起来，大肉棒在他屁股里进进出出，每一下都捅得又深又重，巴基觉得自己眼圈都被操红了，只好像是要被捅断了气一样求饶，“求你了，放我下去吧，我不……不行了……啊啊……太深了……”

 

顾客却不听他的废话，将他的屁股抛起又落下，简直就像是在享受他在惊恐之下甬道的紧致收缩感。

 

而正在这时，门外响起了敲门声。

 

“詹姆斯，你在吗？”

 

竟然是老板亚历山大·皮尔斯的声音，而且他紧接着就在转动门把手。

 

巴基吓得倒抽一口凉气，同时后穴内紧紧一夹。

 

顾客立刻享受地闷哼了一声。

 

巴基也不知道自己哪儿来的急智，夹紧了顾客的腰肌就立刻指了指他们身后的试衣间。

 

顾客立刻明了地将他抱了进去。

 

刚关上试衣间的门，老板已经扭开了导购室的大门，皮鞋声就在试衣间单薄的木板门外来回响起。

 

“奇怪了？”皮尔斯在外面踱来踱去，“这小子人呢？”

 

“这小子”此刻已经被他的顾客丢在了试衣间的长凳上，大肉棒也刚刚“波”的一声离开了肉穴。

 

可巴基还没顾得上喘上一口气，顾客就提起他的两条大腿轻松地分开，同时身子向下一沉，再次将自己粗长的性器整根没入了巴基体内。

 

巴基差点尖叫出来，赶紧伸手死死捂住了自己的嘴巴，生怕引起老板半点注意。

 

那顾客就这么蛮横地插了一会儿后，伸手挪开了巴基的手，然后及时地用自己的嘴唇将那些险些溢出喉咙的声音声堵了回去。

 

他的眼睛可真蓝……

他的金发可真耀眼……

他的嘴唇可真柔软……

他的舌头可真带劲……

 

皮尔斯终究是没有进来，在试衣间明晃晃的顶灯照射下，巴基在试衣间的长凳上被这位凶猛的顾客操得软成了一滩水——他已经为这名英俊又能“干”的顾客彻底迷醉，他的肠液混合着润滑液滴滴答答地流在了试衣间的地板上，但巴基已经完全懒得去想在他们事后该如何收拾现场了。

 

一个小时候，他们终于在顾客射了他一屁股之后结束了“战斗”。

 

巴基觉得自己浑身都是对方精液的味道，那并不令他讨厌，可他不知道娜塔莎以及她准备给她介绍的对象会不会讨厌这股味道——但他已经注定要迟到了，想想娜塔莎那双喷火的绿眼睛，为了自己的生命安全着想，巴基实在没有时间去将自己收拾停当了。

 

他可怜巴巴的衣服上满是褶皱，脖子上和能露出来的胸口也隐约能看到粉紫的吻痕，可在随便为顾客挑了一身衣服并送走他之后，巴基只来得及用梳子沾水勉强梳理了一下自己被蹂躏得一片凌乱的长发。

 

为了活命，他还是给娜塔莎打了个电话。

 

“喂，娜特？紧急情况啊，我可能需要……什么？对方刚说会迟到？那太好了——噢不不，我不是那个意思，我怎么敢不去呢？听我说，我的意思是……好吧好吧我错了，总之一会儿见！”

 

甚至在骑着摩托车奔赴约会的时候，巴基才想起来，他甚至还没来得及清理顾客在他体内留下的某种黏着体液。

 

这他妈可真是太刺激了巴恩斯！他咒骂着自己，并希望自己一会儿在相亲对象旁边坐下时，能把屁股夹紧一点。

 

————————————

 

是一家高档法国餐厅，巴基艰难地挪着步子走了进去，隔着老远便看到娜塔莎和克林特正在热情地向他招手，而背对着坐着的，是一个拥有金色短发的后脑勺。

 

很好，巴基心想，倒是对我胃口。

 

可是他根本走不快，他屁股里还含着别人的东西呢！

 

好不容易夹着屁股终于挪到了那张桌子旁边，相亲对象还没来得及抬头呢，娜塔莎就热情地介绍到：“史蒂夫，这位是巴基·巴恩斯！巴基，这位是史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”

 

对方礼貌地站了起来，而巴基只看了那张脸一眼，刚刚准备好挤出来的礼貌客套的微笑就瞬间凝固在了脸上。

 

“操！”他脱口而出，“怎么是你？”

 

“你们认识？”娜塔莎和克林特同时惊讶地左看看右看看。

 

“不认识！”巴基飞快地说道——他不知道自己此刻的脸比煮熟的虾子还红。

 

“见过，说来也巧……”刚刚射了他一屁股的“顾客”史蒂夫·罗杰斯，此刻端端正正地套着巴基仅仅在半小时以前匆忙为他挑选的西服，得体地向他伸出了右手，真诚地眨了眨那双清澈的蓝眼睛，“我以前买衣服的时候正好是这位巴基·巴恩斯先生接待的——是吧？巴基？”

 

巴基低头看了看那双手——救命，他满脑子的都是那双手方才是怎样在他身上摸索，怎样蹂躏他的乳尖，怎样掐住他的臀肉掰开臀瓣将自己的老二用力挤进去的淫荡画面……

 

但在娜塔莎和克林特疑惑的目光下，巴基只好向对方伸出了手。

 

“是……”他咬牙切齿地回答，用指尖轻蹭了一下对方的手指，就想要飞快地收回。

 

结果他的右手就这么被对方牢牢握在了手心里。

 

“哦？你买衣服的时候竟然遇到的是他？”娜塔莎忍不住笑道，“詹姆斯的服务怎么样？”

 

“不得不说，我此生从未遇到过比巴基还要贴心的导购服务。”史蒂夫脸上泛起礼貌地微笑，他用那双迷人的蓝眼睛牢牢盯着巴基的眼睛，“下次，下下次，下下下次……或者说是这一辈子，您愿意一直为我提供像上次一样贴心的服务吗？”

 

巴基被对方一本正经的不要脸震慑住了。

 

他张了张嘴，还没来得及回答这个充满暗示的危险问题，却忽然感到屁股缝中一阵搔痒——

 

于是，沐浴在史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人的目光下，先前残留在巴基体内的那些黏腻液体，终于顺着他的臀缝，从大腿内侧缓缓流了出来。

 


	7. 少一点遗憾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫发现自己时空穿梭回到了二战时期，于是他决定帮年轻时候的自己，对挚友做一些70年前就想做却没做的事……  
> （3p预警）

“我确实喝得有点多……”巴基拎着酒瓶，歪着头，挣扎他那双标志性的无辜大眼睛，困惑地看着眼前的史蒂夫·罗杰斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

像是思索了一会儿后，他忽然眉头舒展，摆出一副无所谓的态度，冲着两个史蒂夫甜甜地笑了：“两个你……哈！重影了吧？还是我在做梦呢……”

 

说罢，他晃了晃已经空荡荡的酒瓶，将最后一滴伏特加倒进了嘴巴里，然后不满足地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

那令他本就红润的嘴唇的色泽显得更加犯规了，但他自己毫不知情——或许知情也不以为意。

 

“史蒂夫~史蒂维~~”他将酒瓶粗鲁地丢到地上，冲两个史蒂夫撒娇般展开了双臂。

 

停了停，他左看看右看看，似乎犹豫了一下究竟扑进谁的怀抱更为妥当。

 

最终，他选择扑到两个人中间，一手一个勾住了史蒂夫们的脖子。

 

两个史蒂夫一左一右同时架住了他，巴基放心地闭上了眼睛。

 

“现在怎么办？”看起来较为年轻的那个史蒂夫看向更为成熟稳重的那个长了胡子的自己。

 

一脸大胡子的自己果断说道：“先带他回去。”

 

 

喝醉了的巴基一路都不老实，与史蒂夫记忆中70年前的那个夜晚一模一样。

 

70年前的这个夜晚，巴基就是因为史蒂夫和卡特特工“眉来眼去”而跑出酒馆借酒消愁，并成功灌醉了自己。

 

当史蒂夫找到他时， 他也是如此这般当着史蒂夫的面喝干了酒瓶里的最后一滴酒，然后借着酒气扑到史蒂夫身上，并在史蒂夫试图将他扛回去的一路上都在不断地揩美国队长的油，酒精令他将自己的衣领拉得更低了，他还用自己酒后格外湿润炙热的嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的脖子上蹭，还试图整个人都钻进史蒂夫的怀里。

 

但那天，正人君子美国队长将他的挚友带回帐篷后，居然正襟危坐了一晚上，眼睁睁看着最终折腾得没了力气的挚友口中念叨着他的名字沉沉睡去。

 

可现在却不同了——已经在75年后与巴基一同历经风霜并长出了一脸大胡子的史蒂夫，既然有幸重回历史上的这一天，那么他就不会再允许自己能对着这样的巴基仍旧“守身如玉”。

 

 

两个史蒂夫手忙脚乱地将不老实的巴基拖回了帐篷。

 

在那个年轻时代的自己正小心翼翼地将巴基扶向床铺时，史蒂夫仔细地检查了一遍帐篷的密封性——至于隔音效果什么的，战时他就顾不上强求了。

 

于是当史蒂夫检查完帐篷一回头，便看到巴基正撒酒疯强行抱着年轻的那个自己，用他那一头柔软的棕色短发在那个史蒂夫胸前隔着制服上衣蹭来蹭去，而那个史蒂夫则一脸窘迫，白皙的皮肤从脖子根红到耳朵尖，虚扶着醉得几乎站不稳的挚友，一双手都不知道放在对方身体的哪里合适。

 

唉，史蒂夫忍不住暗自叹息——这就是从前的我，所以才处男了这么久。

 

但既然自己穿越到了过去，就有义务帮助过去的自己早日摆脱处男身份——反正现在的他也早就知道了，巴基从小就一直暗恋着自己，这场你情我愿的性事若不是自己太拘束保守，那么早就该发生了。

 

史蒂夫走了过去，从过去的自己手中接过巴基瘫软的身体，从容地将他抱住。

 

“嘿，巴基，告诉我你在想些什么？”他盯着挚友年轻的面容，蓝眼睛中折射出温柔的光芒。

 

巴基虽然醉了，但盯着史蒂夫看的眼睛却仍然明亮动人，他嘻嘻笑着上手摸了摸史蒂夫下巴上那一圈毛茸茸的胡须，答非所问道：“史蒂维~我本以为留胡子的你一定很好笑，结果没想到原来你……还是这么好看……”

 

史蒂夫握住他的手展开，刻意将自己的胡子贴进他的手心蹭了蹭：“喜欢吗？”

 

“喜~欢~”巴基抚着史蒂夫的脸，宠溺地说道，“你怎么样我都喜欢……等等，你怎么好像更大了一点？”

 

史蒂夫贴近他的耳朵，暧昧问道：“哪里更大了？”

 

巴基愣了愣，用被酒精浸泡过的脑子缓慢地思考了一下，然后甜甜地笑了出来。

 

史蒂夫满意地看着巴基的模样，心想他倒是一点都不害羞——比起另一个自己来说。

 

另一个史蒂夫窘得整个人都贴在帐篷边缘站着，看着架势恨不得撕开帐篷夺路而逃。

 

但史蒂夫知道，那个年轻的自己是绝对不会真正逃掉的——他还想看着醉酒的巴基，就算有另一个来自于未来的自己在，他也不会放心地把巴基丢在这里。

 

“嗨，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫冲自己打招呼，“你知道现在巴基最想要什么吗？”

 

“什……什么？”年轻的史蒂夫结结巴巴地看着挚友说道，“巴基，你……你想喝点水醒醒酒吗？”

 

巴基醉眼朦胧地看向他，又冲他傻乐起来——两个史蒂夫都不知道巴基在笑什么，但显然，他并不想喝水。

 

“你难道还没意识到吗？70年前的我，真的那么蠢吗？”史蒂夫唇角微微翘起，看着另一个自己说道，“他想要你。”

 

“别……别胡说八道了……”美国队长手足无措地将自己缩在角落里。

 

“巴基，好孩子。”史蒂夫坐上床，架着巴基软绵绵的胳膊，将他拖到自己怀中，抚摸着巴基的头发，循循善诱道：“说出来，你想要你眼前这个人吗？”

 

巴基扬起嘴角盯着对面那个史蒂夫脸看了一会儿，借着酒力并不羞涩地回答：“想要……你们俩我都想要。”

 

“真是乖孩子。”史蒂夫将巴基瘫软无力的身子圈在怀中，一只手将他的衣服下摆掀了起来。

 

巴基软软地呻吟了一声，却并不反抗。他索性向后一靠彻底倒在了史蒂夫怀里并闭上了眼睛，享受地任由史蒂夫带着茧的粗糙指腹反复划过他嫣红的乳尖，有技巧的挑逗掐弄。

 

另一个史蒂夫简直看傻了，浑身僵在原地，但史蒂夫看到他盯着巴基胸部的时候喉结蠕动，吞了一口口水。

 

“别缩在那里了，你骗不了自己。”史蒂夫在昏黄的灯光中从下往上看向另一个自己，那令他的瞳孔看起来沉得发黑，“你对巴基太有感觉了——你也想要他，是不是？”

 

年轻的史蒂夫在年长的自己面前无处遁形，他不敢看自己那张长满了胡子的脸，只好目光闪躲，却又忍不住被正在接受爱抚的巴基的身体牢牢吸引。

 

巴基的身体皮肤已经泛起充满情欲的红晕，他靠在史蒂夫结实的怀抱中，手忍不住摸向自己的下体。

 

但才到半路就被史蒂夫牢牢握住。

 

“不可以自己解决哦，巴基。”史蒂夫衔着他的耳垂说道，“你有两个史蒂夫呢，怎么能自己先把自己解决了呢？”

 

巴基没有回答——在酒精和情欲的驱使下，他似乎已经不太能说出完整的句子了——只是不满地哼哼了一声。

 

史蒂夫笑着扭过他的下巴，对着那双嫣红润泽的嘴唇毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

 

那是一个法式深吻，史蒂夫熟练地用舌尖缠绕巴基的舌根，两个人唇齿之间交换的唾液发出暧昧水声，史蒂夫的手在亲吻时并没有闲着——他放过了巴基已经被玩得红肿的乳尖，顺着脊椎骨一路向下，从后面探入巴基的内裤中。

 

“你做什么？”另一个史蒂夫惊呼了一声。

 

史蒂夫用余光看了他一眼，一面用手指在巴基的后穴附近打转，一面再次加深了这个吻——他略微用力咬住了巴基的舌头又吸又舔，这令巴基忍不住发出“唔唔”声响，浑身软得更厉害了，原本紧张的后穴也就相应地放松了一些。

 

史蒂夫趁机塞进去了一个指头。

 

巴基顿时浑身一凛，有些茫然地避开了史蒂夫热情的嘴唇。

 

他看起来似乎有点想要逃走，但史蒂夫将他牢牢按在了大腿上。

 

“别怕，巴基，你会适应这个，你还能适应比这大得多的东西——我知道你想要，我也知道你能接受。”他的声音如催情咒语般令巴基呻吟了一声。

 

“等等，你不能……”另一个史蒂夫担忧地向前走了几步，“你到底想对巴基做什么？”

 

史蒂夫终于有时间抬头正眼看他，他冲自己那张年轻版的脸微微一笑，然后刻意将目光落在他那已经支起帐篷的裤裆上：“做你想做的事——过来，我教你。”

 

另一个史蒂夫如被蛊惑了一般走到了他们面前，巴基正瘫在史蒂夫怀里，满脸都是充满情欲的粉红，眼睛湿漉漉地凝视着他，像是又渴求又害怕。

 

“不，我不能这样……”他终于还是想要举手投降，“我不能对朋友做出这样的事！”

 

“别杵在那装圣人了！”史蒂夫不耐烦地牵起巴基的手按向另一个史蒂夫的裤裆，“你已经硬得快爆炸了。”

 

显然，史蒂夫勃起的尺寸令巴基目露惊讶，但他还是顺从地隔着两层布料对着那个大家伙极尽所能地揉捏起来。

 

年轻的史蒂夫双手攥拳，残存的理智与欲望天人交战。

 

“巴基，我的宝贝儿，帮他解开。”史蒂夫一边伸入第二根手指继续开拓巴基的甬道，一边蛊惑道，“帮帮他，你不是喜欢他吗？你忍心看他硬得那么难受吗？”

 

巴基听话地双手并用解开了史蒂夫裤裆前的扣子，隔着一层白色的内裤软布，看着那根坚硬粗长的东西——内裤的边沿已经装不下它的头部，蘑菇头从内裤上方露出，马眼上已经分泌出一些晶莹的前液。

 

这根大家伙的主人脸部涨红得几乎要冒烟——但他没有逃避。

 

史蒂夫鼓励地看了另一个自己一眼，抽出了已经沾满肠液的手指头，然后拍了拍巴基的屁股。

 

已经缓慢适应了史蒂夫的手指后，后穴的骤然空虚令巴基微微皱了皱眉头。但史蒂夫从容地帮他整个脱掉了裤子，露出一双细长的白腿。

 

巴基的身体并不瘦弱，但双腿很细，史蒂夫轻松地帮他调整了一下坐姿，并从后面捏住他的两条大腿抬了起来，于是巴基已经被开拓了一半的湿淋淋的肉穴就正对上了年轻的史蒂夫。

 

“不……”那个史蒂夫仍然试图最后挣扎一下，“我不能……这样不对，我……”

 

但他的目光完全无法从正收缩着滴出肠液的那个美妙的穴口挪开。

 

“还等什么呢？没看到巴基现在多么难受吗？他需要你。”史蒂夫眯起眼睛，不满地看向另一个自己。

 

那个史蒂夫的脸憋得通红，肉棒已经开始不耐地在他的内裤中弹跳，这令史蒂夫不由得惊叹自己曾经的忍耐力和克制力。

 

他决定对过去的自己给出致命一击。

 

“巴基，宝贝儿。”他拍了拍巴基躺在自己怀抱中已经意乱情迷的脸，“看着你对面那个人，对他说出来，你想要什么？”

 

醉酒后的巴基看向另一个史蒂夫的眼神炽热得令人心碎——写满了情欲与爱欲，藏都藏不住。

 

“史蒂夫，我……”他犹豫了片刻，终于哑着嗓子，略带羞涩地说了出来，“我想要你操我。”

 

史蒂夫看着另一个自己的理智与矜持在一瞬间全线崩塌，他飞快褪下自己自己的内裤，对着巴基的肉穴一口气捅进去了一大半。

 

巴基立刻疼得浑身发抖，忍不住痛叫了一声，史蒂夫赶紧抱紧了他，一面喊道：“慢点！轻点！”

 

但他也知道，这对于一个处男来说是如何难以做到的事，更何况承受者是这个一直不断纵容自己的巴基·巴恩斯——他果然马上就听到了巴基忍着痛哼哼道：“没事，史蒂夫，我……我没事，我受得住……”

 

史蒂夫舔吮起他的耳朵后方和脖子——他太了解巴基的身体了，当然知道巴基哪些地方最敏感。

 

效果很好，巴基放松多了，肉穴中没那么紧张与抗拒了，同时肠液也分泌得更多，这令他自己和已经将肉棒埋进了半截的那个史蒂夫都好受了点。

 

而另一个史蒂夫像是想要强迫自己慢下来，他盯着那个被自己的大家伙撑得几乎褶皱全无的肉穴，忍受着巴基体内宛如无数个小嘴在吸吮般的无上快感，试图尽量缓慢地一寸寸推进自己的肉棒。

 

巴基不停喘息着，不知道究竟是在竭力忍受前面这个史蒂夫的缓慢操入，还是后面那个史蒂夫对他身体的不断挑逗。

 

当那根大家伙终于整根都彻底没入巴基的屁股时，巴基和那根肉棒的主人都已经满头大汗。

 

年轻的史蒂夫为难地看了抱着巴基的大胡子史蒂夫一眼。

 

“这还要我教吗？”大胡子史蒂夫没好气地瞪着他，“接下来就都是本能了吧？”

 

 

 

 

 

年轻的史蒂夫立刻从他手中接过巴基的双腿绕在自己腰上，然后遵从本能耸动起来。

 

开始操弄的节奏还好，但刚开荤的处男怎么忍得住一直保持冷静，年轻的史蒂夫很快便冲动战胜了理智，他操入的速度越来越快，一下重过一下，虽然没什么技巧，但胜在力气大外加尺寸惊人，每次操入都狠狠研磨到了那个要命的点，巴基被他干得又疼又爽，忍不住闷哼起来，身体在他与身后的大胡子史蒂夫之间来回晃动，要不是有大胡子史蒂夫如一座山般稳稳抱着他的上半身，他都不知道自己会不会被他的史蒂维操飞。

 

后穴的快感令巴基的阴茎也挺起起来，他一边忍受着身前史蒂夫的野蛮狠操，一边难耐地再次伸手想要去抚慰自己的肉棒。

 

但他的手再一次被身后的大胡子史蒂夫捉住。

 

“我说了不准你自己玩自己，巴基。”大胡子史蒂夫将他的双手反拧并在背后抓住，巴基一边承受操干一边艰难地扭头看向他，那眼神看起来快要哭出来了。

 

史蒂夫于心不忍，但仍然一手抓住巴基的双手不允许他自己乱动，另一只空闲的手则伸向他的阴茎，帮他抚弄起来。

 

巴基立刻发出一声满足的长叹。

 

处男史蒂夫在接连狠操了几百下后，频率忽然快得疯狂起来，大胡子史蒂夫知道他快要到了，于是配合着他的节奏撸动巴基的肉棒。前后双重的快感折磨令巴基几乎要晕过去，他忍不住闭着眼睛大声呻吟，一时之间整个帐篷里都是史蒂夫和巴基的呻吟声以及肉体相撞的啪啪作响。

 

刚开荤的处男很快缴械投降，积攒多年的粘稠精液满满当当射入了巴基的肉穴中。他抱着巴基的大腿堵在他的肉穴中射了很长时间，一股股精液烫得巴基感觉自己内壁都在发抖，忍不住在头晕目眩中同时也达到了高潮，精液射了大胡子史蒂夫一手。

 

年轻的史蒂夫在第一次射精后终于暂时找回了一丝清明，他放开巴基的长腿，有些愧疚地对挚友说道：“巴基……对不起，我……我射到里面了……”

 

巴基浑身都还在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，他现在实在没有力气对他的史蒂夫说上一句“没关系”，只能闭着眼躺在大胡子史蒂夫怀中，任由自己双腿间的精液缓缓流出来。

 

那景象太过淫糜，两个史蒂夫的呼吸都愈发粗重起来。

 

可能也就休息了一分钟，甚至只有几十秒，身后的大胡子史蒂夫拍了拍他的屁股，低声说道：“该我了，巴基——你愿意的吧？”

 

巴基当然没有不愿意，他知道这是史蒂夫——尽管他现在还没想明白这个史蒂夫为什么长了大胡子而且一脸沧桑，更想不到他来自于未来……

 

但史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，巴基总是愿意满足史蒂夫的任何需求，他也希望自己能被史蒂夫需求，被他在任何场合按在任何地方操干。

 

因为他爱史蒂夫。

 

所以他任由大胡子史蒂夫将他摆成了跪趴的姿势。

 

史蒂夫也早就硬得快要爆炸了，刚才看着过去的自己和巴基上演的一场活春宫已经耗尽了他四倍的忍耐力，而且巴基的后穴已经被年轻的自己彻底开拓，加之还有精液润滑，于是史蒂夫不客气地抓住了巴基的腰，将硕大饱满的龟头抵在了他尚且还在收缩流出精液的穴口。

 

“我来了。”他低声说道。

 

他兴奋地发现，巴基的穴口因为他的这句话而猛地收缩了一下，像是在发出迫不及待的邀请。

 

史蒂夫不再忍耐，青筋暴涨的大肉棒强势地捅开了肉穴，第一下就彻底贯穿，一插到底。

 

巴基随之而发出一声满足的长叹。

 

巴基的身体果然已经能彻底接纳自己，史蒂夫满意极了，马上开始了有节奏的抽插。与年轻的自己不同，他收得住自己想要疯狂操干的欲望，只是深深浅浅又准又狠地对着那块他再熟悉不过的腺体反复研磨。

 

从前列腺传来的持续不断的快感令巴基软如一滩水，整个上半身都伏了下去，只有屁股还被史蒂夫抓着高高抬起，不停吞吐着身后尺寸夸张的大肉棒。

 

插了一会儿后，史蒂夫转头看了看在一旁的另一个自己——四倍的恢复力令他很快就休息好了，此刻看着这另一场性事，他早就再次勃起。

 

史蒂夫用眼神指使他跪到巴基身前，然后用力拍了拍巴基的屁股：“宝贝儿，抬眼看看，那家伙需要你。”

 

本已经被他插得昏昏沉沉的巴基勉强抬头看了一眼——另一个史蒂夫已经摆好了姿势，他的大肉棒直直挺翘着就在眼前一下下向上弹跳。

 

但那根肉棒的主人显然还在犹疑，他皱着眉头说道：“巴基，如果你不愿意，其实你不必……”

 

话音未落，他的巴基就已经撑起上半身，毫不犹豫地张口吞入了那根肉棒。

 

但是那玩意实在太大了，巴基只勉强吞下了一个龟头就已经被塞满了口腔，他只好腾出被肉棒压迫着的舌头，一下下舔弄马眼，并用舌尖绕着冠状沟打转。

 

舌头的灵活与口腔的湿暖令年轻的史蒂夫一下子情欲上头，他忍不住抓住了巴基的头发，缓缓在巴基的口中耸动起来。

 

这可苦了巴基了，史蒂夫的肉棒实在太粗太长，稍微向里抽插便触到了喉咙，巴基想咳又咳不出来，嘴巴也合不拢，满脸憋得通红，涎液顺着合不拢的嘴角羞耻地滴落，而与此同时，像是为了配合似的，后穴中的那根大肉棒也加大了速度和深度，粗野蛮横地冲撞令巴基几乎想要求饶。

 

但他又能逃去哪里？向前躲只能将身前的史蒂夫的肉棒吞得更深，向后躲又被插得更狠。

 

巴基在这样的狼狈中忍不住呜呜哭了出来。

 

看到巴基的眼泪，年轻的史蒂夫马上回神，他从巴基的嘴巴里抽出肉棒，不断重复着对不起并抚摸着巴基被自己抓得乱七八糟的头发。

 

但巴基的嘴巴一时之间竟然酸涩得无法合拢，他仍然僵硬得张着嘴，委委屈屈地看着他的史蒂夫，玻璃珠般的绿眼睛中盈满了泪水。

 

史蒂夫心动不已，捧起他的脸，舔掉他下巴上和唇角的涎液，又同他深吻起来。

 

这是他们之间的第一个吻，史蒂夫虽是新手，但之前也看到了另一个自己是如何亲吻巴基的，他学着他的模样将舌头伸进挚友的喉咙，掠夺他口中的津液与空气。

 

身后的史蒂夫放缓了节奏抽插，但仍然每一下都插到很深的位置，巴基被另一个史蒂夫吻着，在他口中一下下被身后的史蒂夫操得唔唔呻吟。

 

就这么亲吻了一会儿后，身后的史蒂夫捞起巴基的腰转换了姿势，暂时分开了两个人难舍难分的嘴巴。

 

他的肉棒还深埋在巴基屁股里，捞起巴基的大腿挂在自己的手臂上就将巴基整个人抱在身前站了起来。

 

忽然的悬空令巴基吓了一跳，而大胡子史蒂夫仍然还在从他背后操干他，他的身体被操得向前倾倒，还好年轻的史蒂夫及时冲过来从前面扶住了他。

 

“你干什么？巴基差点摔下去！”年轻的史蒂夫沉不住气地责备道。

 

“有你在怎么会摔下去？”大胡子史蒂夫一边将巴基的屁股不断上抛又落下一边说道。

 

落下的重力令史蒂夫的肉棒捅到了甬道内更深的位置，巴基被他这个玩法操得几乎要翻白眼了，他脚趾蜷曲，上半身又没有着力点，只好用力抱紧了身前的史蒂夫的脖子。

 

忽然，身后史蒂夫的动作停了下来。

 

“一起吗？”巴基听到身后的大胡子史蒂夫危险地问道。

 

他和年轻的史蒂夫同时吓了一跳。

 

“不可能吧？”年轻的史蒂夫惊叹了一声。

 

“不，不要……”巴基吓坏了，剧烈挣扎起来，“那不可能，不可能进得去，不行……”

 

“嘘，别怕，巴基，别怕……”大胡子史蒂夫立刻温柔地安抚他，他一下下吮吻他的后颈，在上面留下一连串紫红色印记，“你没问题的，别怕……”

 

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……饶了我，我不行……”巴基的醉酒都被吓醒了一半，他拼命抱住前面那个史蒂夫的脖子，双腿乱踹，挣扎着想要从后面那个史蒂夫的肉棒上逃开。

 

可他完全没有着力点，身后的史蒂夫抱着他的双腿，轻松地将他钉在了自己的大肉棒上。

 

“你可以的，你没问题，宝贝儿，相信你自己……”身后的史蒂夫仍然在诱惑他们，而身前的史蒂夫似乎已经被说动，他不再抗拒，看向巴基尚且还插着一根肉棒的后穴，皱着眉头似乎在认真研究那个小小的肉洞是否真的能容纳下两个他们的尺寸。

 

“真的没问题吗？”他终于问了出来，但不是对着巴基——他在问巴基身后那个大胡子。

 

巴基惊恐地看向他。

 

“你可能还不知道，巴基也有超级血清。”大胡子史蒂夫鼓励地说道，“虽然比我们的差一点，但他没问题的。”

 

年轻的史蒂夫在听到这个回答后，肉棒明显地向上跳了一下——他显然已经接受提议并且跃跃欲试。

 

巴基害怕极了，后穴剧烈收缩着，但年轻的史蒂夫已经将他紫红色的大龟头顶在了肉穴边缘。

 

“我不行，我真的不行……”巴基抱着史蒂夫的脖子哭喊，“我不……啊啊啊……”

 

那根巨大的肉棒已经缓慢却不容拒绝地挤了进来，巴基已经完全说不出话了，他已经丧失了所有理智，只顾得上大声呻吟哭喊，他的内壁剧烈收缩着，脑子里阵阵眩晕——那其实并不疼，他的肉穴早就被两根肉棒轮番插得松软润滑，但两根肉棒同时进入体内令他一下子从心理到生理都保受刺激，两个史蒂夫都在安抚他，他们分别在他的身前身后不断亲吻爱抚，不断温柔地对他说话，但他们的下身却都坚硬如铁，毫不客气地往巴基可怜的肉穴中用力地戳挤。

 

终于，随着巴基剧烈的喘息声，两个小史蒂夫完美地共存在了巴基的屁股里。

 

后穴涨到了极致，巴基垂死挣扎地蹬了蹬腿，但两个史蒂夫默契地前后夹紧了他，这令他宛若被夹在两堵铜墙铁壁之间动弹不得。

 

大胡子史蒂夫捏过他的下巴，开始同他深吻。这个吻是一个信号，似乎无需多言，两个史蒂夫自然心有灵犀，开始一同在他体内抽插起来。

 

巴基只觉得肉穴中爽得发麻，嗓子已经叫得嘶哑了，呻吟声都仿佛奄奄一息。两个史蒂夫用他们的阴茎将他钉在他们的身体之间，两根大肉棒像是攀比般大力操干起来，互相挤压着将三个人原本透明的体液研磨成了白沫。

 

在这样刺激的夹击操干下，巴基飞快地被两个人操射了一次又一次，两个史蒂夫还不断地爱抚他全身的敏感点，他的乳头早就肿了，屁股上满是掐痕，胸口后背上全是粉粉紫紫的吻痕，前列腺高潮几乎一直在保持，内壁的不断收缩令他浑身抽搐，自己的阴茎已经被两个操得射不出什么东西了，脑子里像被煮熟了一样昏沉又发烫，全然失去了思考能力，只能在两个人永动机般的操干下小声喊着那个他最最熟悉，最最信任的名字，昏头昏脑地表白：“史蒂夫，我的史蒂维……我真爱你……”

 

“我也爱你。”两个史蒂夫同时回答。

 

终于，直到两个史蒂夫都射出来时，巴基早已被操得晕了过去。

 

史蒂夫帮着另一个史蒂夫把巴基抬到床上清理并安顿好，又盯着这张他挚爱的脸许久，始终不舍得挪开目光。

 

“或许我们早该如此了。”他忽然听到那个年轻的自己说道，“我和巴基……我们耽误太久了。但我以前真的没有意识到，我以为我们只是比朋友更好更亲密的朋友，我以为我可以忍受自己只做他一辈子的挚友……”

 

“是啊，你们早该这么干了……不过现在开始也不算太晚。”史蒂夫看向那个年轻的自己，露出复杂的表情，“至少不用等上七十年了……”

 

 

整个世界忽然旋转起来，史蒂夫明白自己发生了什么——时光穿梭的“魔法”结束了，他马上就要告别这个过去的自己和巴基。

 

而他已经告别过他们俩很多很多次了——在每一个回到过去的绮梦之中。

 

有时候是30年代的少年时期，有时候是巴基参战前，有时候是在二战时。

 

但无论回去多少次，这也都只是史蒂夫的一个又一个不可能实现的春梦罢了。

 

史蒂夫睁开双眼，早晨清冷的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在空寂的房间中，照亮他双人床空荡荡的另一边。

 

史蒂夫忍不住将手掌贴了过去，那原本是属于巴基的位置——如果灭霸从不曾降临地球的话。

 

“到底为什么自己会一遍遍做这种穿越到过去，教过去的自己和巴基做爱的春梦呢？”他盯着自己指缝中漏过的阳光，无比惆怅地心想，“或许只是为了少一点遗憾吧。”


	8. 情迷太阳王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名霸道法老要上我，根据古早漫《尼罗河女儿》魔改

**《光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王之歌》**

**尼罗河畔的德贝之都**

**被旭日渲染的太阳神殿**

**在大理石上站立着**

**英姿凛凛的太阳王**

**他的名字叫史蒂夫** **·** **罗杰斯**

**他是埃及的荣光**

**他是光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王**

**沙漠的风吹拂着他的金发**

**阳光眷恋着他俊美的容颜**

**他是英姿凛凛的太阳王**

**是埃及人的骄傲**

**他的名字叫史蒂夫** **·** **罗杰斯**

**他有无穷的力量**

**他是光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王**

**那满天的星辰**

**也全都是为他而盛放**

**强壮的臂膀**

**是守护真爱的力量**

**他的名字叫史蒂夫** **·** **罗杰斯**

**他有无尽的梦想**

**他的名字叫史蒂夫** **·** **罗杰斯**

**他是光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王**

 

1

 

金色的尼罗河上，古老神秘的歌谣顺流而下，一路萦绕在船中乘客们的耳畔。

 

“求您了！快闭嘴吧！”巴基终于忍无可忍地捂着耳朵爆发了，“唱了一路了都不带变样的啊！我耳朵都听出茧子了！而且这首歌的歌词真是哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

一路都在讴歌古埃及最伟大帝王的导游大叔不乐意了，他不满地瞪了这个胆敢冒犯法老王的美国小伙子一眼：“你想说什么？”

 

“太他妈可笑了——他的名字叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面……哈哈哈哈史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个谁啊哈哈哈……怎么会有如此愚蠢的歌词哈哈哈……”

 

导游大叔一脸惊恐：“听着，小伙子，我不是开玩笑！你在美国这样说话或许没人管，但在埃及这样说话，你是会被法老王的英灵拖进黑暗之门中蹂躏的！”

 

巴基一愣，然后笑得就更厉害了。

 

“那就叫他来啊！”唯物主义考古学家巴基·巴恩斯从船上站起来，大义凛然地拍了拍胸脯，“从业十年，下墓无数，什么非自然现象老子是统统不信的！而且据我所知，埃及历史上并没有叫这个名字的法老啊！这个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的冒牌法老你听好了！你的赞歌太可笑啦！你要是有意见就来把我带走吧！让我看看你光芒万丈英明神武的全身上下是不是真的没有一丝阴暗面哈哈哈哈哈……我靠？！”

 

随着巴基的一声惊呼，刚才还阳光灿烂的尼罗河上忽然阴风大作，河水以肉眼可见的速度涨了起来，愈来愈宽广的河面很快弥漫过了河岸向远方的金字塔延伸，河水湍急地奔腾着，游览船就这么失去了控制，在乘客们慌乱地喊叫声中随波逐流。

 

“怎么回事？”巴基扭头问导游，“据我所知，现在并不是尼罗河泛滥的时节……”

 

话音未落，一个滔天巨浪席卷而起，用力地拍向了船甲板，所有人都本能地闭上了双眼。

 

当大家再次睁开眼睛后，却发现刚才那个嘲笑法老赞歌的桀骜的美国人已经不见了踪影。

 

“那个小伙子落河了吗？”一名同行的乘客扒住栏杆向晦暗不明的河水中张望。

 

“他不是落河，是太阳王显灵了！”导游激动地冲金字塔方向匍匐，口中念念有词，“他被太阳神带走作祭品了！”

 

很快，奇迹再度发生，河水不断收缩，阴云逐渐散去，狂风也止住了，古老的尼罗河再次沐浴在阳光之下，平静得像是什么都没有发生过一样。

 

2

 

“呃……”巴基挣扎着醒了过来，并吐出了一些混着泥沙的尼罗河水。

 

烈日当空，将他的脑袋照得晕乎乎的。他眯起眼睛，迷迷糊糊看着天上的太阳，总觉得哪里不对劲。

 

但他很快就发现了问题所在。

 

巴基浑身湿透地躺在尼罗河岸边的沙地上，而身边围了密密麻麻的一圈打扮奇怪的人——他们有的穿着长袍，有的赤裸上身，戴着复古的饰品，每个人都像是在看怪物一样盯着他指指点点。

 

巴基坐了起来，迷茫地看着这些怪人。

 

“奇怪。”他心想，“这些人从哪里冒出来的？为什么都穿着古埃及的服饰？这又是哪里，我的船呢？”

 

他定了定神，决定先试图交流。

 

“你们好？”他用自己不甚熟练的阿拉伯语询问道，“我好像是坐船的时候不小心溺水，被河浪冲上了岸，请问这是哪里？”

 

然而并没有人回答他——所有人都露出一脸听不懂的样子，好奇地盯着他看。

 

“那你们谁能听得懂英语吗？”巴基又作尝试，仍然没有得到任何回应。

 

“不会吧……”巴基看着衣着复古的人群，目光越过他们的肩膀向远方眺望。

 

他的心剧烈跳动起来，一种不好的预感油然而生……

 

“请问……这里还是埃及吗？”他小心翼翼、又一脸难以置信地用古埃及语问道。

 

这一次，一名衣饰略为华贵的中年人越众而出：“这里是太阳王的土地——你就是传闻中太阳神为太阳王送来的祭品吧？”

 

“什么祭品什么太阳王，乱七八糟的……”巴基心中一惊，“难道你们是指图坦卡蒙？”

 

身为一个考古学家，巴基当然知道，阿门诺菲斯四世的继承人图坦卡蒙曾享有太阳王的美誉。

 

“图坦卡蒙是谁？”对方脸上闪过一丝困惑，继而又两眼中放出狂热的光彩，“太阳王当然是指史蒂夫·罗杰斯陛下！陛下自出生起就与凡人所不同，他的眼睛如海洋般深邃，他的额上闪耀着太阳的神光！他就是埃及人的荣耀，他拥有无穷的力量——史蒂夫·罗杰斯！他就是太阳神在凡间的化身——光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王！”

 

巴基楞在原地足足三分钟没有说话。

 

“我穿越了。”他心想，“还他妈是个架空——这该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯究竟是个什么鬼！”

 

3

 

当巴基被大祭司寇森——也就是那个狂热地为他描述“太阳王”的人——拖进太阳神殿中梳洗打扮时，他还仍然沉浸在不小心穿越到异次元古埃及的震惊中无法自拔。

 

等他回过神来，他已经在女神官们的服侍下迷迷糊糊地穿上了一身雪白长袍，手腕脚腕上都被套上了繁重而又华贵的金环，脖颈间的吊坠上是一枚巨大的祖母绿宝石，与他浅绿的眸色相映生辉。

 

“时辰到了，祭品。”大祭司寇森威严地宣布，“该将您献给太阳王陛下了。”

 

“啊？？？”巴基瞪大眼睛，“等等！祭品是什么意思？！是准备把我宰了掏出内脏来风干成腊肉吗？”

 

“噢，瞧您说的。”寇森微微一笑，“按照上古传说中的寓言——太阳神恩赐的祭品拥有金棕色头发与绿水晶般的双眼，他将会在尼罗河的怀抱里出现，帮助太阳王与他的子民共同御敌。您的身份尊贵无比，我们怎么会对您做那样残忍的事呢？”

 

“那要怎么的？好吃好喝供着我吗？”巴基将信将疑地问道。

 

“是的，您会与太阳王陛下共同生活，出同辇睡同席，啊！这是多么令人羡慕的荣光啊！直至陛下命中注定的战争到来，如果到时候一不小心打输了——当然那几乎是不可能的——再将您制成木乃伊献祭也不迟。”

 

“什么？？？”巴基听得一阵腿软，但还未来得及反抗，就已经被众人用层层华丽的绸布裹成了茧，一路抬着就走出了太阳神殿。

 

“等等！你好歹给我条裤子穿啊！我还没穿裤子啊！我来时的衣服呢！”他不甘心地勉强拧过头来对寇森大喊。

 

没裤子我不方便逃跑啊，巴基心想。

 

“再见，尊贵的祭品，再见！”寇森大祭司笑眯眯地站在太阳神殿外的台阶上，对他摇手相送，“您不需要裤子，裤子对于您来说是一种累赘，您迟早会明白的。”

 

4

 

法老的宫殿奢华无匹，那些在他面前匆匆闪过的精美饰品与壁画令巴基目不暇接。

 

侍从们将巴基带到宫殿深处的一个房间，将他轻轻放在轻柔的垫子上便转身离去了。

 

巴基虽然心中有些恐慌并且身体被包裹得严严实实地无法动弹半分，但仍然因为一个考古学家的本能，眼珠子滴溜溜四处看，目光黏在那些价值连城的物件上流连忘返。

 

直到他的视线中突兀的闯进来一个人。

 

那个人从他的脑袋的方向慢慢走了过来，因为最先印入巴基眼帘的是一双在长袍下若隐若现的、修长笔直的小腿。

 

紧接着，是那个人将外袍脱掉的动作——他壮硕的大腿上仅围了一层绸布遮挡关键部位，上身显然什么都没穿，露出完美得没有一丝赘肉的腹肌，紧接着是那强壮得夸张的胸肌与上面粉红色的乳尖。

 

巴基有一双懂得欣赏美的眼睛，因此纵使明知对方是个男人，巴基仍然忍不住脱口而出：“天哪，这副身材才是真正的珍宝啊……”

 

“是吗？”“珍宝”朝他低下头来。

 

那是怎样一张英俊夺魄的面容啊！巴基一下子就领悟到了寇森口中“太阳神化身”的涵义——璀璨的金发是太阳神恩赐他的荣光，蔚蓝色的眼眸如海洋般深广，挺拔的鼻梁如底比斯山脉般英朗……而那双迷人的嘴唇，正在一张一合，对已经花痴得目瞪口呆的巴基说着些什么。

 

“很高兴你喜欢我的外表。”太阳神的化身不急不缓地说道，“这倒是省去了许多麻烦的时间和过程。”

 

“你什么意思？”巴基立刻警觉起来。

 

“你？”太阳王眉间微蹙，蓝眼珠微微一转，旋即又舒缓开来，“好吧，没关系，你既然是神赐的祭品，我便恩准你不使用敬语。”

 

“我想你们大概是搞错了。”巴基试图解释，“我其实不是那个传说中的祭品啊……没用的，你们就算搞死我，我也没法帮你们赢得战争的……放了我吧，我不属于这里，我还要找到回去的路……求求你……呃……太阳王陛下？”

 

太阳王缓缓摇了摇头：“回去？你回不去了，除非……但那是不可能的。”

 

“除非什么？”巴基敏锐地抓住了线索。

 

“不，没什么。”太阳王再也不肯透露半句，“现在，该履行你的职责了，祭品。”

 

说罢，这位俊美如天神般的法老王，拿出了一把金剪刀。

 

巴基慌乱极了，拼命挣扎：“你想干什么？不是说好养尊处优一段时间吗？你不会现在就想动手给我开膛破肚吧你？”

 

法老王一愣，啼笑皆非道：“寇森到底对你说了些什么？他竟然没有教过你如何侍奉我？”

 

“啊？？？”巴基忘记了挣扎，呆愣在了原地，满脑子都是“侍奉”这个词，“你们没搞错吧？这是什么恶趣味啊？我是个男人啊！”

 

如果他没理解错的话，这可不是什么好词——尤其对于一个男人来说。

 

“那由不得你——完成你的使命吧，祭品。”

 

太阳王不再同他说笑，他板起面孔时的气场不怒自威，巴基紧张得动都不敢动。太阳王对着他的身体手起刀落，只轻轻一划，贴身包裹着巴基的数层绸布与那一层薄薄的白袍整齐地断裂开来，露出他比起太阳王也不遑多让的健美身姿。

 

太阳王冷静地顺着他的锁骨检视般一路向下看去，胸肌、腹肌、下腹、两腿间……目光中并没有一丝一毫的邪念与淫欲，就好似仅仅是在欣赏一块不可多得的宝石一般。

 

这令巴基略微放松了下来——或许是他自己想多了吧，怎么可能是那种服侍？

 

但紧跟着，太阳王满意地点了点头，然后利索地褪下了缠绕于腰间的遮羞布。

 

巴基只看了一眼那昂然挺立在太阳王身下得天独厚的尺寸，就眼前一黑晕了过去。

 

5

 

再次醒来时，巴基浑身都又酸又痛，头也疼得厉害。

 

周身一片黑暗，一时之间，他都没有意识到自己身在何处。

 

他想爬起来，才抬了抬胳膊，就虚弱无力的垂了下去。

 

他想开口，只张了张唇，嗓子里便火辣辣地疼痛起来。

 

“别动！”一个优雅低沉地声音传来，紧跟着，房间中燃起了几柱火焰。

 

俊美无俦的太阳王坐在他的榻边，幽蓝的眼睛中倒映着跳跃的红色火焰。

 

巴基立时回魂，想起了自己晕倒之前的一切。

 

他害怕地往后缩了缩，妄图离这位法老远一点，但周身实在没有半点力气。

 

太阳王看着他惊恐的模样，不免有些好笑。

 

“我没碰你。”他看穿了他的心思，“你太不顶用，还没来得及抱你，你就晕了过去。”

 

听到这句话，巴基才整个人都放松下来。他用力张了张嘴，哑声说道：“那我是怎么了？”

 

“别说话，你病了。”太阳王伸出手来，覆在他的额头上，然后微微皱了皱眉，“你的额头滚烫——但是别担心，寇森大祭司正在为你祈福，既然你是太阳神亲手送给我的礼物，相信你一定可以熬过去的，死在这里不会是你的归宿。”

 

“当然不会！”巴基心想，“我根本不属于这里！我就是撑也要撑到回美国去呢！”

 

但太阳王才不会管他心中想了些什么。他靠过来，躺在他身边，牢牢抱紧了巴基，并将自己修长的双腿缠绕在他的腿上。

 

“我是太阳神的化身。”他一本正经地解释道，“我的拥抱应具有神力，可以助你早日康复。”

 

“是吗，尊敬的太阳王陛下？你神圣的拥抱也包括你放在我乳头上不断揉搓地手掌和正戳着我屁股的下半身吗？”巴基翻了个白眼，一不小心就把腹诽从嘴里说了出来。

 

英朗如神般的太阳王将脸贴近他的脖颈，然后用一本正经地声音说道：“别你你你的，也别喊我陛下。你不是我的子民，而我们关系特殊，命运紧紧相连，你可以喊我史蒂夫。”

 

“好的太阳王，是的太阳王。”巴基说道，“那么太阳王陛下，能请你把舌头从我的耳朵里拿出来吗？”

 

于是史蒂夫就真地拿了出来：“别得寸进尺，巴基，虽然你我关系特殊，但我可以命令你，你是万万不能命令我的。”

 

“等等，你怎么知道我叫巴基？”巴基顿时毛骨悚然。

 

“怎么不知道？这片领土上的所有人……不，整个尼罗河流域的所有人都知道这件事——太阳神恩赐的祭品拥有金棕色头发与绿水晶般的双眼，他将会在尼罗河的怀抱里出现，帮助太阳王与他的子民共同御敌——他的名字叫巴基·巴恩斯。”

 

巴基顿时万念俱灰，也顾不上抗议太阳王陛下又将自己的舌头捅回了原处这种小事了。

 

“难道这真的是我的命运吗？”他绝望地想，“我真的命中注定穿越到这里？我真的会被挖出内脏风干成腊肉巴基？”

 

他眼前一黑，又晕了过去。

 

6

 

在这个没有抗生素没有高科技的年代，溺水后浑身湿透冷风一吹又受了巨大惊吓导致高烧不退反反复复的巴基·巴恩斯，在昏昏沉沉之间，永远都只看到那个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的太阳王一个人忙忙碌碌照顾他的身影。

 

“怎么不叫侍女们来照顾我呢？就你一个人忙忙乎乎的那我多不好意思……”巴基迷迷糊糊说道，并由衷希望以后每次嘴对嘴往他嘴里喂水喂粥的人是一名美艳的侍女，而不是光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王本人。

 

“没有人配得上照顾你，你是神赐予我一个人的，只有我有资格碰你。”太阳王史蒂夫似乎有一种特殊的气场，就是无论从他嘴里说出来的是什么，都显得特别有理有据令人信服。

 

于是巴基就乖乖地闭上了嘴。

 

7

 

“嘿，太阳王陛下，你怎么好像瘦了点？”这是巴基彻底病好后，终于能够不晕头转向看着太阳王陛下的第一句话。

 

太阳王非常具有暗示性地看了看自己似乎略微缩水的胸肌，又扫视了一下巴基的肉体，然后假装什么都没发生似的说：“哦，不会的，一定是你看错了。”

 

巴基低头，看了看自己因为被照顾得很好而虽然大病初愈却养得白白胖胖的身体，又有感于英明神武的太阳王陛下不居功不邀功的大无畏精神，不由得惭愧地低下了头。

 

一丝对太阳王陛下的歉疚爬上心头，令他暂时忘记了自己身处的种种险境。

 

他没有意识到的是，歉疚之情也是情。

 

太阳王亲切地走了过来，掀开巴基的被子，一本正经地往里面看了看，又伸出手去摸了摸他的额头——很好，已经彻底退烧了。

 

又顺着额头摸到了他的脸颊。

 

又从脸颊摸到了他的脖颈。

 

又从脖颈摸到了锁骨。

 

又从锁骨摸到了胸肌。

 

巴基并没有反抗，因为太阳王陛下的神色就像是一名心无旁骛的医生正在以绝对的职业操守检视他的病人一般——就是太阳王的手有点太过炙热了，而且停留在他胸部的时间有点太长，不过这一定是他自作多情的错觉而已。

 

“很好，你已经健康了，我很欣慰。”太阳王严肃地说道，“你先休息，我要去处理公务了。”

 

“那个啥……谢谢啊！”巴基真挚地说道。

 

太阳王微微一笑，转身离去。他的笑容与一头金发相映生辉，果然是光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面，几乎令巴基觉得过分晃眼。

 

8

 

“这个瘦身特效阴影粉打得怎么样？”法老最亲近的高等女官娜塔莎垂首问道，“他是不是真的以为陛下您瘦了不少？”

 

“很好，你立大功了。”太阳王陛下一本正经地说道，“下去领金砖吧！”

 

9

 

“我以为你是要教我习武来着？”巴基疑惑地问道。

 

“正是如此，总有一天，你会和我一起上战场共同御敌，到时候我希望你有足够的能力保护自己。”太阳王严肃地说道。

 

“你的意思是——敌人对我的袭击有可能包括这种姿势吗？”巴基躺在地上，艰难地看着太阳王抬起他的两条腿架在自己肩膀上，几乎将他整个人都折叠了起来。

 

“这会令你的身体更加柔韧。”太阳王回答，并又稍许用力往下压了压，达到了与巴基几乎脸贴脸的距离，“柔韧是习武的第一步。”

 

“……但是这样不太好吧？”巴基感觉自己的整个下半身都凉飕飕的——废话，他一天到晚只套着一件白袍，根本就没穿裤子，“实不相瞒，我对某个器官露在外面这件事……还挺没安全感的。”

 

“你可是神的恩赐，你理应将身体更多的释放出来，更加亲近大自然。”太阳王说道，“要不然你把袍子也脱了吧。”

 

“……”

 

十分钟之后。

 

“那现在又是怎么一回事呢？”巴基疑惑道，“如果你说敌人有可能从背后袭击我，一只手抓住我的胸肌，一只手扭住我的脖子，将我整个人推在墙上令我动弹不得，那我是相信的——可是每个敌人都会用牙齿啃我的脖子，并且还有第三只手拿着一柄匕首捅在我的屁股缝里吗？我觉得有点诡异诶？”

 

“你不能疏忽任何一丁点可能性！”太阳王的声音听起来微微有点喘息，但仍然保持着惯有的沉稳，“战场上什么事都可能发生！”

 

“……”

 

十分钟之后。

 

“这就……太不对了吧……嗯……啊，别舔那里！”巴基急促地呼吸，挣扎着说道，“我真的想象不出会有敌人用舌头袭击我的乳头，好吧，的确又酸又痒，肿胀难当，但是……啊……”

 

巴基本能地抓住了正在他胸前肆虐的那颗金色脑袋——他觉得脑子发懵，有点思考不畅。

 

“保持警惕，巴基！唔……”太阳王一边抽空教育他，一边将他的两个乳头舔得水光亮滑，啧啧作响，“显然，这种袭击行为是有效果的，它成功阻断了你思考的能力！”

 

“陛下……嗯……教育的是……唔……”

 

太阳王悄悄抬头，发现巴基已经面色潮红，并且将眼睛闭上了。

 

太阳王悄悄将手往下延伸。

 

五分钟后。

 

“嘶……等等！这太不科学了！如果有这个时间用什么凶器捅我的屁股，那为什么不直接从心脏捅死我算了？！”感觉到有什么东西正在向后穴中挺进，巴基终于警觉地睁大了双眼。

 

他这才意识到，太阳王已经将他的双腿架在肩膀上，某个巨大、坚硬的东西即将突破他臀部最后的防线。

 

“练了半天‘武’，就是为了干这个的吗？”巴基惊恐地说道，“什么样的敌人会这么干？”

 

“噢，巴基，你真的不明白。”太阳王将他牢牢压制在庭院的躺椅上，温柔地啄他的嘴唇，“像你这样漂亮的脸蛋，当然会有很多人想要对你这么干——但是你放心，我不会允许的。我说过，你是我一个人的，只有我才能碰你！”

 

“好的我放心……我放心个鬼啊！唔唔……”

 

巴基的嘴唇被太阳王那张能说会道的嘴堵上了，光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王在他嘴巴里攻城略地，巴基被太阳王攻击得连连失守，节节败退，目眩神迷，几乎就要窒息。

 

与此同时，太阳王的身体往下一沉。

 

“唔唔唔……”巴基猛地睁大双眼，吃痛地挣扎起来，却被太阳王牢牢固定住了身体动弹不得。

 

“你命中注定是我的。”太阳王捧住他的脸颊，宛若向漫天神明宣誓般说道，“任何人、任何事，都无法将你夺走，我会陪你到最后，我会陪伴你生生世世。”

 

说罢，他开始一点点律动起来。

 

巴基眼中满是痛苦神色，他轻轻摇了摇头，眼泪立刻就溢了出来。

 

“放松，我的伴侣。”太阳王吻去他的泪水，手指塞进他的嘴中，轻轻抚摸他的唇齿，并模仿下体的动作以同一种频率抽插起来。

 

起先是温柔而缓慢的，宛若微风细雨，随着巴基痛苦地呜咽逐渐变成食髓知味地呻吟，太阳王决定不再忍耐欲望。

 

“舒服了吗？”太阳王的声音充满了蛊惑人心的力量。

 

他的手指还在巴基嘴中搅动着他的舌头，巴基本能地唔唔呻吟。

 

“那我可就来真的了。” 光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王温柔一笑，灿若朝阳。

 

两个小时后。

 

“啊……是……我想象不出来……啊……有什么敌人的体力会这么好，啊啊……但凡他还算是个人类的话……我的意思是……啊啊啊……你有完没完了？！”巴基有气无力地抱怨。

 

他趴在一个喷泉的石沿上，晶亮的泉水倒映出他的赤身裸体，半长的头发随着太阳王猛烈地挺进而在眼前晃来晃去，浑身都泛着淫靡的红晕。

 

他已经被插得射过三次了，乳头和后穴都又肿又胀，肠壁敏感得几乎隐隐作痛。

 

“嗯？我的错，让你还有力气说话。”太阳王紧紧箍住他的腰肌，四平八稳地在他身后说道。

 

随之而来的是一阵狂风暴雨般地猛烈抽插，巴基眼前泛起阵阵白光，双手再也支撑不住，整个人向前软倒，几乎就要栽进喷泉之中。

 

身后光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王大手一捞，将他整个上半身抬起，下体保持在他体内，就着这个姿势令他站了起来，双手伸到他的双膝之下向上一抱，巴基一声惊呼中整个人离地而起，顿时浑身的依靠只剩下背后太阳王结实的胸肌，浑身的支点只剩下太阳王埋藏在他深处的硕大凶器。

 

“我投降，啊……啊……我投降……”巴基服了软，脑袋软绵绵靠在太阳王结实的肩膀上，乞求道，“我真的不行了，啊……啊……饶了我吧……”

 

太阳王不理他，壮硕的手臂抱着他的双腿，将他轻轻抛起又落下，于是每一次他都随着重力被太阳王那根天赋异禀的东西顶了个穿，每一次都恰到好处地重重撞击在那个要命的腺体上，快感汹涌而至，随着肠壁一阵令人战栗地收缩，巴基完完全全地瘫软在了太阳神化身的怀抱中。

 

太阳王将巴基翻过身来正面抱起，将他被扯掉的罩袍随意盖住他们身体相接的部分，仍然保持着插在他的体内姿势，一路从庭院走回寝宫。

 

随着步行的颠簸，肠壁中不断被挤压碰撞摩擦，巴基整个人抱着太阳王的脖颈昏昏沉沉，他将脸埋进他金色的碎发中，只能发出气若游丝地哼哼。

 

他只隐约记得太阳王的头发中真的有太阳的味道，光辉灿烂又温暖人心，十分令人有安全感。

 

一回到寝殿，太阳王便将他压到榻上，忍耐了一路的欲火一鼓作气发泄出来，在痉挛的肠壁中气势汹汹地肆虐。

 

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！唔……”巴基已经完全意乱情迷，他用力抱住太阳王，完全无法顾及礼数，口中胡乱地呼唤出对方的名字。

 

一向不会被人直呼其名的太阳王史蒂夫·罗杰斯听到自己的名字从巴基的嘴唇中溢出，一下子仿佛失了控一般，一面凶狠地啃吻他红润的嘴唇，一面疯狂地开始了最后冲刺。

 

当太阳王终于将自己灼热的种子一滴不剩地射入巴基身体的最深处时，巴基已经人事不知。

 

10

 

“我从来不知道太阳神如此淫邪。”第二天，巴基捂着屁股说道，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你这个满口仁义道德的大色魔大骗子——你真的是太阳神的化身吗？”

 

“这不是淫邪，巴基，你不懂。”太阳神的化身正气凛然地说道，“这是一种特殊的沟通方式——不是我，而是命运让我们相交，这会令我们更加亲密，令我们的灵魂紧紧缠绕，成为永生永世的伴侣。”

 

“可是昨天刚相交和缠绕过，今天就不必急在一时了吧？”巴基试图阻止太阳王掀开他长袍的手。

 

“这种事情当然每天都要干一次。”太阳王面不改色地继续说道，“每天才干一次，并不过分吧？这会助长我们的默契，让我们在战场上更加所向披靡！”

 

“每天干一次，勉强可以。但是一次干上一整天？那绝对不行！啊啊啊放开我啊啊唔……”

 

“我觉得我不仅可以这样干上一整天。”太阳王义正言辞地说道，“我甚至可以就这样干上一辈子。”

 

11

 

“战争已经迫在眉睫了，巴基，与我一起去祭拜太阳神吧！只要通过了那个仪式，有神赐的你在我身边，我一定能无往不利！”

 

“当然，我也这么希望——我可不想被你掏出内脏风干了献祭给神灵……”

 

“怎么会呢，巴基，那是吓唬你的。”太阳王璀璨一笑，“我怎么舍得把你做成木乃伊呢——你当然是要活色生香地留在我身边更能令我性福了。”

 

“可我总有一天是要回到我本来所在的地方的，史蒂夫……”巴基摇摇头，“无论如何，我都并不属于这里……”

 

“不准胡说八道，你是太阳神为我选定的灵魂伴侣，怎么可以离开我？”太阳王忽然严肃起来。

 

他严肃的时候，神色就显得有些凶巴巴了起来：“如果你想要离开我，我就把你的内脏掏出来，风干了做成木乃伊，放在我的榻侧每天陪我安眠！”

 

巴基确定自己被吓到了——史蒂夫对他太好了，太过于迷恋他了，这导致了他对史蒂夫的错误判断。

 

巴基决定隐忍下来，乖乖地陪他上床，乖乖地陪他上战场——直到在史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上找到穿越回去的秘密。

 

这也不算亏，是吧？巴基暗自安慰自己，毕竟就算是在现代，他也不可能再泡上一个如此英俊强壮还对他一心一意的男人了。

 

12

 

巴基没有想到，整个祭拜仪式如同结婚典礼一样盛大而庄重。

 

只是，当寇森让他对太阳神起誓会陪伴太阳王史蒂夫·罗杰斯一生一世时，巴基口上照说，心里却完全不是那么想的。

 

因为他听懂了寇森口中的祝祷——“神赐予王的伴侣啊，您的愿望是注定会实现的！请您起誓陪伴太阳王生生世世！”

 

“这会不会是真的呢？”巴基心想，“我的愿望注定会实现？”

 

哪怕只有一丝希望，为了能回到原本的世界，他也会竭力尝试。

 

“我愿陪伴史蒂夫·罗杰斯生生世世！”他嘴上恭敬地念着，心中却不断祈祷：“我不能在这里耗尽一生，太阳神，无论付出任何代价，求你让我回去。”

 

13

 

在战争到来前夕，连娜塔莎和寇森这样的近臣都不愿意再在法老的宫殿中出没了。

 

“我受不了了。”高等女官娜塔莎抱怨道，“任何时间，任何地方——寝宫、厨房、庭院、露台、餐厅、会议室……”

 

“甚至还有我的神殿！”大祭司寇森捂着脸说道，“陛下是太阳神的化身，按理说这绝不能算是渎神，但是……我滴个神呐！”

 

14

 

“那就是太阳王的神赐，但同时也是太阳王的软肋。”红骷髅对身边的弓箭手说道，“瞄准他射击，务必一发致命——按照传说中所示，只要杀死他，太阳王就再也不是无敌之王。”

 

一枚强有力的箭头涂抹着沙漠中眼镜蛇王的剧毒从千里之外精准地射向巴基的胸口。

 

千钧一发之际，太阳王举起盾牌，稳稳挡在了巴基身前。

 

但所有人都未曾料到，那枚箭头被红骷髅注入了邪恶的九头蛇诅咒，普通盾牌根本无法阻挡它的攻势。

 

在巴基的惊呼声中，那枚箭头轻易刺穿了太阳王的盾牌，狠狠没入了太阳王的心脏之中。

 

15

 

巴基忽然觉得，那枚箭头也同时没入了他的心脏之中。

 

16

 

“恭喜你。”太阳王躺在巴基怀中，对他微微一笑。

 

虽然脸色逐渐变得惨白，但这笑容仍然灿若朝阳。

 

“你在说什么傻话啊史蒂夫·罗杰斯！恭喜什么啊！”巴基惊恐地抱住他，“我是你的伴侣啊，你死了我是要被做成木乃伊陪葬的啊！所以你别死啊！别死啊！别！死！啊！”

 

“你……不会被制成木乃伊了……咳咳咳……”史蒂夫的嘴巴中喷出大量鲜血，但仍然勉强对他的伴侣说道，“你马上就……可以……离开这里了……”

 

巴基泪眼模糊，脑海中全是混乱的嘶鸣声，完全无法理解史蒂夫的嘴巴一开一合究竟在说什么。

 

“不要死，求你不要死……”巴基只是茫然无措地紧紧抓住史蒂夫已经失去神力的手，口中机械地反复乞求他。

 

“你是……因为我……才来到……这个世界……”史蒂夫自顾自说道，“所以……如果……我死了……你就可以……回去了。”

 

巴基的心脏如遭重锤直击，他猛然想起自己在祭拜仪式上时心中那万恶地祈祷——

 

“我不能在这里耗尽一生，太阳神，无论付出任何代价，求你让我回去。”

 

“天哪！史蒂夫！是我害了你！”巴基疯狂地哭喊着，“我真的没有想到会是这样的代价！史蒂夫！史蒂夫！求你不要死……说好陪我到最后的！说好生生世世的！你他妈不能说话不算话，你是……你是太阳神的化身！你怎么可以死！”

 

“你的……意思是……你后悔了吗？”史蒂夫本已灰败的蓝眼睛中忽然闪过一丝回光返照般的光彩，“如果……再给你一次机会……你会不会选择……”

 

“我会，我一定会！”巴基抱住史蒂夫的脸，将自己的脸贴了过去，“太阳神！听着！我后悔了啊！求你，求你不要让史蒂夫死掉……我不回去了，我愿意……我真的愿意……”

 

他汹涌的泪水全部流淌在了史蒂夫颓败的脸上。

 

“不要死……”巴基说，“我愿意留在这里，陪伴你生生世世。”

 

太阳王笑了。

 

他的蓝眼睛逐渐失去光彩，连发色都似乎没那么璀璨了。

 

但他一笑，仿佛整个世界都仿佛光芒万丈起来。

 

他用尽最后的力气，向巴基伸出一只手，想要摸摸他的脸。

 

但还未触及到，他就闭上了那双如海洋般蔚蓝深邃的双眼。

 

他的手也无力地垂落了下去。

 

“不！！！”

 

伴随着巴基的嘶吼声，整个世界如同一个巨大的漩涡般开始在他眼前旋转起来。

 

“不！我不能回去！史蒂夫还在那儿，我哪里都不能去！”巴基拼命向那漩涡中心够去，想要抓住史蒂夫那只软绵绵垂下的手。

 

但随着整个世界的颠倒，破碎，旋转，又重组……那只无力下垂的手终究还是离开他越来越远，越拉越远。

 

17

 

巴基睁开眼睛时，他仍然坐在那艘顺水而下的小船中。

 

“怎么回事？”他惊恐地向周围的乘客喊道，“难道刚才没有发生过任何事吗？”

 

“有……刚才忽然起了风浪。”导游看着巴基有些疯狂的模样，犹犹豫豫地说道，“你好像就晕过去了，然后在风平浪静之后，你忽然又醒了。”

 

“什么？刚才？”巴基完全没有意识到，自己已经失控地揪住了导游的衣领，“我到底睡了多久？”

 

导游惊恐地看着眼前这个疯子：“也就十来分钟吧……”

 

“十来分钟？”巴基一楞之下，颓然地松开了双手，茫然地自言自语道：“难道那一切……都只是南柯一梦？”

 

导游惊魂未定地看着这个忽然发了疯的游客，直到确定他已经乖乖回到座位上坐好，才平复了一下自己的小心肝。

 

“那么我们继续讲解。”导游说道，“虽然太阳王史蒂夫·罗杰斯并没有在古埃及正史上留名，但种种传说印证了他确实存在过，他或许真的经历过那些战争并奇迹般的百战百胜，而他同性伴侣…………”

 

“你说什么？”巴基猛地站了起来，“史蒂夫有同性伴侣？他叫什么名字？”

 

导游又被这个疯子结结实实吓了一跳，他暗暗发誓一上岸就要把他赶走，哪怕是退钱也再也不想伺候这样一个神经病游客了！

 

“传闻……”导游结结巴巴地回答，“传闻他叫巴基·巴恩斯……”

 

“他们俩是什么样的结局？”巴基凶狠地瞪着大眼睛问道，“史蒂夫是不是死于一场与异教徒红骷髅的战役？”

 

“当然没有，怎么可能？”导游莫名其妙地说道，“传闻正是太阳王的伴侣为他带来了一生的好运，他们俩在一起了一辈子，从来未尝一败，甚至根本没有关于他们俩死亡的记载——这么神奇的两个人，搞不好直到现在还活着在哪里流浪也说不定……诶！你干什么呢！别总从船上站起来！很危险的！”

 

18

 

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”唯物主义考古学家巴基·巴恩斯从船上站起来，大义凛然地拍了拍胸脯，“假如就是这段咒语，它可以生效一次，就一定可以生效第二次——现在，快把我带回你的世界去！你这个大懦夫！大色魔！大骗子！说好的生生世世呢？！说好的干我一辈子呢？！你他妈才干了没多久你就……啊……”

 

随着一阵诡异的阴风刮起与滔天巨浪席卷而来，这位疯了一般冲着天空胡说八道的乘客，再次消失在小船中。

 

“等等……”导游纳闷地心想，“我为什么会觉得这是‘再次’呢？”

 

19

 

“神赐予王的伴侣啊，您的愿望是注定会实现的！请您这次一定要起誓陪伴太阳王生生世世！”寇森说道。

 

“等等……”寇森纳闷地心想，“我为什么要说‘这次’呢？”

 

“我发誓！”巴基·巴恩斯学着光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王一样，一本正经地说道，“我愿意陪伴史蒂夫·罗杰斯生生世世——这次绝对没有潜台词了！”

 

“哼。”史蒂夫嘴角微微一动，小声说道，“这次还差不多。”

 

“什么？这次？”巴基瞪大双眼看着他，“你……你什么意思？！难道你知道……”

 

“回去再告诉你我是什么意思。”刚刚腹黑冷笑过的太阳王陛下转瞬间就恢复了平日里的光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面。

 

20

 

“我又受不了了。”高等女官娜塔莎抱怨道，“任何时间，任何地方——寝宫、厨房、庭院、露台、餐厅、会议室……”

 

“甚至又去了我的神殿！”大祭司寇森捂着脸说道，“陛下是太阳神的化身，按理说这绝不能算是渎神，但是……我滴个神呐！”

 

“我们为什么总说‘又’这个字呢？”两个人面面相觑。

 

21

 

“你是我的。”光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王说道。

 

“啊……啊……是，是……啊……我是你的……啊……”

 

“干你一辈子！” 光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王说道。

 

“啊……干……干你一辈子……啊我操！轻点啊！啊……啊……好，好，我错了……啊……是干我……干我一辈子……啊……”

 

“生生世世！”光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王说道。

 

“生……啊啊啊啊……生世世……”

 

“我爱你，巴基。” 光芒万丈英明神武全身上下没有一丝阴暗面的太阳王温柔地表白。

 

“啊唔唔唔……啊啊啊啊……啊……嗯……啊……”巴基回答，“我也……啊啊……嗯……爱你，啊……”

 


	9. 男性专科爱情故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 患者史蒂夫•罗杰斯留言：巴恩斯医生很专业，治好了我多年的性X障碍、阴X勃X功能障碍、XX障碍等难以启齿的男科疾病。  
> 医生回复：你根本就没病，滚你妈的！

1

 

反恐突击队员山姆在上一次战斗中受了点小伤，不太严重，但身为队长的史蒂夫仍然决定体贴地陪兄弟去医院。

 

结果就出事了。

 

包扎完伤口的山姆一出来，就看到他们一贯清心寡欲的反恐突击队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，此刻正站在一面写着“专业医疗团队力量”的墙前方，目光死死黏在某位医师脸上铲都铲不下来。

 

山姆也年逾三十了，这种眼神他当然认得出——这绝对是一见钟情的恋爱了啊！

 

这种事放在任何人身上都并不奇怪，但放在他们队长身上，那可真是百年不遇的大事了——他们的队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯虽然身材好长得正，可一贯都是油盐不进的，大家私下里都偷偷觉得他可能是无性恋来着。

 

这下可好，看队长这把持不住的火热小眼神，一看就是不恋爱也就罢了，一恋爱就要山崩地裂海枯石烂彗星撞地球天雷勾地火宝塔镇河妖。

 

山姆对此当然是喜闻乐见喜大普奔的啊！于是凑过去，顺着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的目光凝神一看……

 

我靠！不是吧！

 

巴基·巴恩斯：主任医师，教授，博士生导师。

研究方向：早泄，阳痿，勃起不坚，勃起硬度不够等。

 

山姆内心一片：……

 

山姆：“队长，你认真的吗？”

史蒂夫：“嗯。”

山姆：“你真的看上了这个……这个……男科医生？”

史蒂夫：“嗯。”

 

山姆：“虽然他的确长得不错但是你也不能以貌取人啊，谁知道他私下里什么样啊，你不能光凭一张照片就……”

 

“多说无益，我已经想清楚了！”史蒂夫猛地回头，目光炯炯看着自己的同事，口放豪言壮语，“山姆，我要在一个月之内追到他，你们都要帮我！”

 

山姆：“……可你们俩一丁点交集都没有啊队长，不是我说你，你压根就没有过恋爱经验，你们俩这情况就跟两条永不相交的平行线似的，你让我们怎么帮你嘛？也太难为人了吧……”

 

史蒂夫抬手让山姆闭嘴，并胸有成竹地说道：“不必多言，我已经有计划了！”

 

2

 

山姆发誓，如果自己早点意识到史蒂夫所谓的那个非常靠谱的计划就是真的去找这位男性专科主任医师看病的话，他一定当初就在楼道里死死抱住他们队长的大腿阻止他不会撒手。

 

但现在显然已经来不及了——比那些真正需要找巴恩斯医生诊治的病人看着他们的老婆还没来得及把家伙掏出裤裆就射了的病症还要更加来不及。

 

3

 

风和日丽的一大早，英俊潇洒的巴恩斯医生刚刚坐到诊室的椅子上，甚至还没来得及喝上一口热咖啡，隔壁的同事布洛克·朗姆洛就给他送来了今天的第一份病例。

 

“这不你的活儿吗？”巴基不满地瞪他，“你又丢给我？”

 

“挂的专家号，咱俩都能看，但他非说自己疑难杂症，看过无数个所谓专家都没能治好，所以只信任主任医师，点名道姓要你看。”朗姆洛更加不满地说道，“得了，你就看看吧，我都要被他烦死了，我说他堂堂一个反恐突击队员，身体这么健康，我绝对能给他治，结果让他脱个裤子都不肯……”

 

“行了行了别扯淡了，让他进来。”巴基不耐烦地摆了摆手，“让我亲自来会会这个突击队员。”

 

4

 

听到一个小心翼翼的开门进来的声音，巴基头都懒得抬，提笔盯着病例就开始发问。

 

“姓名？”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“职业？”

“反恐突击队员。”

“年龄？”

“28周岁。”

“看你病例好像以前也什么毛病啊，怎么回事啊？”巴基边说边抬起了头。

 

首先映入眼帘的，是一头耀眼的金发。紧跟着，是英挺俊朗得过分的五官，迷人得几乎炫目的蔚蓝色眼睛，和宽广的胸肌，紧致的腰线，以及……

 

“谁让你这就把裤子脱了的？”巴基忍不住惊叫了一声。

 

“啊？”那个名叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的英俊病人愣了愣，然后露出一丝又腼腆又委屈的神情，“我还以为……毕竟我看的就是这个器官，所以……”

 

“好吧好吧你不要再委屈了。”巴基赶紧摆了摆手，然后换上非常专业的目光——

 

“咕哝”一声，他咽了一口唾沫。

 

这哥们儿下腹那金色的毛丛下，那坨看起来软趴趴、毫无生气的东西……

 

颜色好粉，形状好可爱，体积好大啊……

 

巴基在内心为自己打气：镇定，巴恩斯！拿出你的专业精神来！就算你是个货真价实的同性恋，但这种玩意儿是个男人都有，你一天要见少说几十根，医生的基本职业道德是什么？就是绝不能对自己的患者产生性趣！！！

 

“咳咳。”专业的巴恩斯医生清了清嗓子，张开他漂亮的红嘴唇说道，“你是……硬不起来吗？”

 

史蒂夫：“唔……是的。”

 

“什么时候开始的？”

 

“一直都是。”

 

“啊？”巴基诧异了，他抬头看向史蒂夫，“可你的阴茎看起来挺健康，不像会有这方面困扰的人啊……”

 

“是真的，所以说是疑难杂症。”疑难杂症患者史蒂夫对他唯一信任的主任医生诚恳地眨了眨那双清澈真诚的蓝眼睛，“不信你摸摸它。”

 

5

 

不信你摸摸它……

 

有那么一瞬间，巴基觉得自己好像被挑逗了，被调戏了，被性骚扰了，被耍流氓了。

 

他怀疑地瞪了一眼他的患者——但他的患者那双真诚、动人、可怜兮兮的蓝眼睛似乎并不会骗人。

 

巴基又有点后悔，一定是自己心猿意马想太多，自己身为一个医生，本该一心一意治病救人，为患者们排忧解难，但现在自己不仅没有做到这一点，居然还用如此龌龊的思想，去代入一个纯洁无辜的患者心理？

 

实在是太不对了！

 

“好，我摸……”他咬牙切齿地说道。

 

那气势不像医生检查患者，倒像是良家妇女为生计所迫脱裤子卖淫。

 

他纤长的手指隔着手套触上了那坨软趴趴，托起它，翻来覆去的检查了一番。

 

甚至还故意用上了挑逗的手法，按摩了一下冠状沟，还恶意按压了马眼。

 

对方的家伙在此过程中也确实如病入膏肓一般垂头丧气，一点充血勃起的征兆都没有。

 

还好，果然是自己想多了，巴基暗自松了一口气，却又加重了对自己的鄙夷——人家这还真是疑难杂症，点名要自己诊治那得是出于多么大的信任啊！自己竟然还对别人有过那么肮脏龌龊下流的揣测？简直太不应该了！简直应该补偿这位可怜的病人！

 

“对不起……”巴基为难地一边说着，一边脱下了手套。

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫听起来很紧张。

 

“很难……很难办，你的情况，我没有把握一定能治好。”

 

“噢……噢。”史蒂夫看起来更难过了，他垂下了眼睛，手足无措地站在那里，“嗯，没关系，我……我挺得过去——事实上我已经习惯了。”

 

巴基看着他那副垂着手臂，难过得甚至都忘记把裤子重新穿上的可怜模样，愈发对这位英俊的病人产生了浓郁的同情心。

 

他必须得补偿这位患者！为自己不一定能治好他，也为自己曾经对他在内心中产生出的邪恶“误解”！

 

“不然……”巴恩斯医生同情地凑了过去，甚至同情地亲手帮患者提上了裤子，“罗杰斯先生，你也不要太灰心，据我检查你的性器官一定没有器质性病变，那么可能这涉及到你的私人心理问题……不介意的话，我周末能请你吃个饭吗？如果你愿意的话……我想进一步了解你，好好研究一下你的特殊情况——当然你拒绝，我也非常理解，我……”

 

“好！”史蒂夫响亮、干脆地回答了他的医生，“你想怎么了解都可以！”

 

巴基愣了愣，警觉心重新点燃——这人是不是有点热情得过了头？

 

“为了医学进步，我愿意奉献一切隐私。”疑难杂症患者喊口号般补充道，“就算以后我一辈子硬不起来，但如果您能通过研究我而让其他人获得性福，那么我也会与有荣焉！”

 

“龌龊！肮脏！下流！以小人之心度君子之腹！”巴基在心底把自己骂了个狗血喷头。

 

6

 

“你怎么做到的？”山姆无语地问道，“他把你的家伙攥手里揉，你还能萎靡不振软趴趴？这他妈不科学，要知道你光看着他挂在墙上那照片都能硬得要爆炸……”

 

“头天晚上没睡觉，晨跑十公里，然后在洗手间释放自己3次。”史蒂夫面无表情地回答。

 

“……你真拼。”

 

“谢谢。但你知道，我不能总这么干，太毁身体了，搞不好哪天真的……”

 

“……我很庆幸队长你还能认识到这一点。”

 

“所以我现在需要帮助，我需要一个能从侧面佐证我硬不起来的人，在我和他约会的时候出现，并在‘无意中’向他证明我的确患有性欲障碍、阴茎勃起功能障碍、性交障碍，我是真心实意去找他看病的，并不是对他有不良企图。”

 

“……您说这段话的时候表情正经严肃得我差点信以为真，请问队长您为什么让自己窝在反恐部队委曲求全呢？什么不去好莱坞试镜美国队长呢？”

 

“快去帮我安排这个人，周六晚上8点，我要在和巴恩斯医生吃饭的席间偶遇到这个人。”可以试镜美国队长的罗杰斯大队长义正言辞地对自己的下属下令。

 

7

 

一晃到了周末，史蒂夫来到约定的餐厅，和巴恩斯医生友好和睦地共进了晚餐。

 

席间，史蒂夫的前女友娜塔莎“巧合”地在餐厅与史蒂夫偶遇，给巴恩斯留下了非常不好的印象——在巴恩斯心目中，患者的这位前女友虽然美艳但太过凶悍，而且在公共场合也非常不给他的患者留面子，对他的患者进行了惨无人道的冷嘲热讽，似乎还在暗喻患者之所以对她那样的辣妹都硬不起来，一定是因为患者是个欺骗感情的死基佬。

 

“这位女士请你积点口德，基佬怎么了？”巴基气哄哄地瞪着史蒂夫的前女友，大声说道，“先不说您前男友的隐疾究竟是否是性取向造成的，但我也是基佬，我过得很快乐！我不允许您对不同性取向者抱有这样的歧视！”

 

“噢，那不是正好吗？”娜塔莎对着史蒂夫和巴基露出了“好一对狗男男”的鄙视表情，“那你们两个死基佬就一块过吧！但我可得提醒你这位小帅哥哦，他可是硬不起来的，别听柏拉图胡扯的那一套，这年头没有性生活的感情是一定会完蛋的！”

 

“那又怎么样呢？”巴基已经出离愤怒，没有意识到自己的口不择言，“至少他身体健康——我是说别的部位都很健康——而且长得好看！我会治好的，而且就算治不好，那么他这辈子都硬不起来也没关系，我硬得起来不也一样吗！”

 

“谢谢你，巴恩斯医生，但你不用替我出头的，我不在乎这些诋毁，没关系……”史蒂夫关切地抱住了巴基的腰，似乎生怕他冲过去在公共场合揍以为女士。

 

娜塔莎的目光停留在史蒂夫抓住巴基腰的手指上一秒，然后对巴基狠狠翻了个白眼，却在转身的一瞬间，偷偷对史蒂夫挤了挤眼睛。

 

过了没几秒，史蒂夫收到一条短信。

 

“老娘的演技不错吧？”

“可以提名奥斯卡影后。”

“加油，老处男队长！我觉得这帅哥医生对你也有点意思！”

“放心，I have a plan.”

 

“你在做什么，史蒂夫？”巴基问道，“谁的短信？”

 

“没什么。”史蒂夫收起手机，盯着眼前的餐盘，露出伤心失落的眼神，“她……唉，她气不过，发短信辱骂我。”

 

“手机给我！我帮你骂回去！”脾气火爆的巴恩斯医生拍案而起。

 

“没关系，没关系。”史蒂夫趁机搂住他的肩膀，将他按回椅子上，“是我的错，我硬不起来，没能让她体会到应有的快乐，她怎么骂我都是应该的。”

 

“噢……亲爱的史蒂夫……”巴恩斯医生看起来在一瞬间对他同情心爆了棚，“这不是你的错，别乱想，我说过你应该只是心理问题，只要你克服了这层问题，重振雄风不是梦！”

 

“真的吗？医生，你真的有办法吗？”史蒂夫可怜巴巴地看着他的医生，“要怎么做？”

 

“听我说亲爱的，别紧张，你可能只是需要一些专业的心理疏导——”

 

“今晚，今晚就开始可以吗？”史蒂夫看起来既迫切，又有些小心翼翼，“但如果您很忙的话……我是说如果您有别的约会，我……我也不能耽误您的时间，你大可以不用管我这个病人，反正我也已经病了这么多年了，我……”

 

他低下头，漂亮的蓝眼睛看向桌布，看起来泫然欲泣：“我都习惯了。”

 

巴恩斯医生再次被同情心冲昏头脑。

 

“不，没关系！我没有别的约会！”他握住病患的手，诚挚说道，“我们现在就走，你想去哪里聊聊你的心结呢？回诊所吗？”

 

“噢……说实话，我……我可能需要一个安全、温馨、能令人放松心神的地方。”史蒂夫看着巴基为难地说道，“毕竟我去过太多次诊所了，而每一次都满怀希望而去，又……”

 

“明白了，明白了。”巴基赶紧安慰病人，“要安全感，要能让人安心——知道了，那么就去你的公寓吧？方便吗？”

 

“那好吧。”史蒂夫点点头。

 

8

 

史蒂夫的单身公寓被他布置得十分整洁舒适，甚至茶几上还摆放了红酒和酒杯。

 

两个人顺其自然地喝酒，谈心，史蒂夫讲述了一些他在执行任务时发生过的惊心动魄的危险，但巴基察言观色，认为那些经历都不足以令一名肌肉大汉就此“萎靡不振”。

 

“我认为你足够勇敢，似乎恐怖组织不足以打击你的‘性趣’，那么，感情上呢？”巴基扶着自己的额头问道，他已经在不知不觉中有点喝多了，“你是否遇到过感情上的挫败呢？对方侮辱过你的性器官或是性能力吗？”

 

史蒂夫盯着巴基瞧——他的公寓灯光不太亮，喝高了的巴恩斯医生眼神逐渐朦胧，脸色红润，嘴唇也看起来更加迷人了……

 

“倒是也没有遇到过。”他慢悠悠地娓娓道来，“只是……我曾经遇到过一个人。”

 

“哦？一个特别到可以令你在此时此刻讲出来的人？”巴基失笑，“你觉得他有可能影响了你的性能力？”

 

“……对。”史蒂夫放下酒杯，垂下金色的睫毛，“那是我在少年时期在街头偶遇过的一个人，我小时候可不是现在这副身材……那时候我简直是一棵豆芽菜。”

 

“难以想象。”巴基故意从头到脚打量了一圈史蒂夫现在傲人的身材，然后快乐地笑了。

 

“是的，所以我打赌，就算现在那个人就坐在我面前，他也认不出我。”

 

“然后呢？你们当时是怎么遇到的？又发生了什么呢？”尽管巴恩斯医生仍然在与醉酒做抗争，但仍然艰难地希望自己能对病患的心理疏导做得到尽职尽责。

 

“我当时很瘦弱，被地痞流氓盯上了，他路过顺手救了我，就是这么简单。”史蒂夫盯着巴基说道，他的目光在暖色调昏暗的灯光下变得深沉暧昧，“他可能根本不记得这件事了，但我永远都不会忘记他那张脸——所以我对他一见钟情了。”

 

“不会吧，亲爱的？”巴基觉得自己醉得都有点迷糊了，他打趣道，“这就一见钟情了？可这是多少年前的事了，难道你现在还对他念念不忘吗？”

 

“是，他从地上把我拽起来时那张意气风发的脸，我想，我永远都忘不掉。我甚至无法正常谈恋爱。”史蒂夫轻声回答，“事实上，我每次给自己手活儿，都是想着他的脸做的……”

 

“嗯？”尽管醉意朦胧，但职业操守令巴基仍然敏锐地抓住了重点，“你不是……你不是硬不起来吗？你还能成功给自己手活？”

 

“我是硬不起来啊……”他的病患凑近了他。

 

太近了，史蒂夫灼热的呼吸喷洒在巴基的脸测，巴基觉得自己的脸更加涨红了。

 

“我对着其他人，通通硬不起来。”他危险地抓起了巴基的手，放在了自己的下腹部位，“只除了对着那个特定的人——那个令我念念不忘的人。”

 

巴基惊讶地感受到自己的手指下方，隔着一层柔软的布料，那坨原本软趴趴的可爱东西，飞速变硬变大，直到尺寸令他几乎握都握不住。

 

“你……你……”他惊愕得几乎忘掉了逃跑——或者他可能本来也没打算逃跑。

 

“巴基……”史蒂夫仍然抓着他手按在自己的性器上，身体前倾将他压在沙发上，几乎是脸对脸嘴对嘴对他说道，“感受到了吗？我真的阳痿——因为它只为你勃起。”

 

9

 

巴恩斯医生昏昏沉沉。

 

他觉得自己可能在坐船，也可能是躺在摇篮上——不然为什么身体一直在不停晃动呢？

 

喝多了，肚子好胀。

 

但比酒更胀的，是屁股里那根东西。

 

可是为什么胀得这么舒服呢？有人在啃他胸口的乳头，嘬完左边嘬右边，还恶劣地用牙齿轻轻磨咬，难道自己是在做春梦吗？可是他以前的春梦，自己通常不是挨操的那个……

 

“唔啊……”情不自禁地呻吟声令正在啃噬他胸部的男人放过了他的乳头，转而抬起他的下巴堵上了他的嘴唇。男人的舌头在他嘴巴里攻城略地，灵活的舌头搅弄他的舌根，吐出的气息与呻吟全被对方尽数吃掉，巴基觉得自己几乎要窒息了。

 

还好，身上的男人及时地在放过了他的嘴巴。巴基已经快不行了，立刻用重获自由的嘴巴大声浪叫起来。

 

屁股里那根东西大得有点夸张了，说实话他都不记得那玩意是怎么被塞进去的，粗大的家伙来来去去的频率还并不固定，对方好像特别会玩，什么九浅一深，忽轻忽重，有时候甚至还会故意顶住他最敏感的那一处扭动研磨，巴基不一会儿就被插得浑身紧绷达到高潮，自己的性器一抽一抽地吐出白浊液体。

 

高潮过后他立刻觉得疲乏至极，只想推开床伴闷头休息，但对方好像根本就没打算轻易放过他。

 

“你不能不负责任，巴恩斯医生。”对方抓住他的臀肉不肯让他撤走，那根大家伙也还固执且坚硬地插在他屁股里，“你得彻底把我治好……”

 

“你他妈压根没病！”巴基奋力反抗，“就算有——你现在哪儿像是硬不起来？你他妈简直硬得有点过头……”

 

“我现在面临新问题。”对方一本正经地咬着他的耳垂，“你得亲自帮帮我，我现在是射精障碍——”

 

巴基拼命推他，这甚至成功地令病患的阴茎退出了体内一多半，只余下一个头仍然卡在肉穴内：“滚你妈的射精障碍啊啊啊啊啊……”

 

病患在性器快要彻底脱离他穴口的时候，忽然抓住他的腰一把拖了回来，这个动作令他的肉棒更深更狠地整根撞了进去，他直起上半身并抬高巴基的腿，令他整个人为他打得更开，然后马力全开，看着自己的肉棒一下下飞速在巴基的穴口抽出又重新没入。

 

巴基觉得自己简直要被患者操哭了，但患者给他带来的快感却也不是假的，他半软的性器又被操得重新抬起了头，不一会儿又随着他浑身的痉挛再次吐出了存货。

 

自己被操射了两次，而号称有男科疾病的对方却仍然在对着他已经敏感得过分的内壁进行持之以恒的蹂躏，巴基觉得自己身为一个主任医师简直丢人至极，他一边爽得直流泪一边忍不住开口骂道：“你，啊啊，啊……啊，你他妈根本就，啊啊啊唔……就没病！你根本就是在……嗯嗯……啊……在骗我！”

 

“我没骗你啊，我是真的硬不起来啊。”还在操他的男人稳若泰山地回答，“谢谢巴恩斯医生的心理疏导，我觉得特别有用。”

 

“有个屁用！我没药治你！”

 

史蒂夫退出他的身体，将他喝高后又被操得软成一滩泥的身体反转过去，并拍了拍他的屁股：“巴基，你可能不记得我了但我还记得你——你就是我的药，你就是那个唯一能让我硬起来的人。”

 

新体位！新一轮的性爱马拉松开始了！巴恩斯医生哭着喊着身体力行地感受到了患者“重振雄风”后的威武，虽然他本来也有点想泡这名患者，但这个挨操的结果显然和他最初的设想略有偏差……

 

但无论如何，至少从疗效上来看，他治好了疑难杂症，获得了巨大成功。

 

10

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长和巴基·巴恩斯医生在一起了，他们飞速地恋爱同居，又飞速领了结婚证，对此，他们的同事纷纷表示喜闻乐见，喜大普奔。

 

11

 

就是有一天巴恩斯医生在与史蒂夫的同事克林特闲聊时不小心看到了他女朋友的照片，不知道为什么，第二天出任务的时候，队友们发现史蒂夫的左眼肿了。

 

12

 

巴恩斯医生的诊室门口非常贴心地放着一个医疗反馈小本子，出于好奇，山姆曾经粗略翻看过。  
  
患者A：医生很专业，治好了我多年的勃起障碍  
患者B：医生很专业，治好了我多年的早泄  
患者C：医生很专业，治好了我多年的不孕不育  
……  


患者史蒂夫·罗杰斯：医生很专业，治好了我多年的性欲障碍、阴茎勃起功能障碍、性交障碍等难以启齿的男科疾病，巴基·巴恩斯医生是史上最伟大的男科医生，我爱他。

 

这名患者的地位显然举足轻重，因为他获得了唯二的两条巴恩斯主任医师的亲笔回复——

 

医生回复1：你根本就没病，滚你妈的！

 

医生回复2：哦，我也爱你。


	10. 巴恩斯教授的课后辅导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴恩斯教授从未想到，品学兼优的模范生史蒂夫•罗杰斯竟然会对他做这样的事……

“罗杰斯同学？还有什么问题吗？”巴基停下正在收拾讲义的手，纳闷地抬起头来，看向教室中迟迟未走的最后一个学生——那个金发蓝眼的模范生史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

他还坐在阶梯教室的第一排，一脸虔诚地看着他的教授。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯一贯品学兼优，所有科目的老师都对他赞不绝口，就连巴基授课的基础俄语这样一门于他而言并不算重要学分的选修课，罗杰斯都风雨无阻从未迟到早退，每次上课都会抢占第一排，专注地盯着巴恩斯教授瞧，还总是会在课后向教授积极提问，表现出自己最敏而好学的意面。

 

试问这样一个乖巧认真的好学生，又有哪个老师会不喜欢呢？

 

有，巴基。

 

今天可是周末啊，我可是早就和娜特还有山姆他们约好了结束课程后要一起去酒吧喝一杯的啊！这家伙为什么这么麻烦啊！巴恩斯教授暗自心想。

 

但身为一名称职的名牌大学教职人员，他当然不能表露出这些烦躁的情绪——于是巴基双手交叉放在讲台上，冲罗杰斯同学露出一个完美的假笑：“如果有问题需要问老师的话，那就赶紧过来吧。”

 

罗杰斯同学得到教授的许可，有些害羞地从前排长桌后方绕了个远，途中还“不小心”撞上了教室的门，然后终于到达了巴恩斯教授的讲台前。

 

“有什么问题就直接说吧。”巴恩斯教授微笑着看着他最好的学生说道。

 

赶紧问问完好赶紧滚蛋，老子还要去夜店放松一下，他偷偷心想，这些大学生如今都是怎么回事？专挑周末下午的最后一堂课来给老师们出难题吗？你虽然是书呆子，但老师还是想追求一下性生活的！

 

“巴恩斯教授，我……”

 

“有话请快些说，罗杰斯同学。”巴基感觉自己和煦的假笑快绷不住了，“不要这么扭捏害羞。”

 

“好吧，教授，我……”罗杰斯同学盯着他，然后深深吸了一口气。

 

他的身体逐渐向讲台这边倾斜过来——巴基忽然意识到，这个模范生的身高似乎还略胜过自己，而且体格也蛮大的……

 

“我……”

 

“快说。”

 

“我可以约您吗？”

 

“……”

 

我他妈没听错吧？巴基吃了一惊。

 

这孩子说什么？约……约我？他真的是我理解的那个意思吗？！

 

巴基瞪圆了眼睛，上下眼前这个羞涩稚嫩的大男孩。

 

诚然，这孩子长得很好看，可是他才多大？21还是22？搞不好自己上高中时，这孩子还只是受精卵呢！

 

想到此处，巴基简直觉得眼前一黑，脱口而出：“不行！”

 

“为什么？”模范生露出一副略微受伤却仍旧锲而不舍的脸，“教授，我仰慕您很久了，自从您执教基础俄语以来，我就对您一见钟情，我迷恋从您舌头上发出的弹音，迷恋您吐出的每一个俄语字母……如果您是怕师生关系会阻挠您的事业发展，那您不用担心，我可以等！我已经大四了，再过几个月就要毕业了……”

 

“不不，完全不是那回事！”巴基扶了扶额头说道，“听着，罗杰斯，你还太年轻了，而和我混的都已经是成年了，大家都明确地知道自己想要什么，都能对自己的行为负责，而你……”

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯同学觉得自己受到了严重的伤害——没有哪个男孩会愿意在另一名稍许年长些的男性面前承认自己的稚嫩。

 

“我没有您想的那么无知幼稚！”他觉得自己有些冲动了，但仍然不顾一切地绕过了讲台，一把抓住了巴恩斯教授正准备拎起讲义离开的手，急切说道，“不试试又怎么知道呢？”

 

现在，巴基觉得这事情简直变得有些好笑了——他还不至于向一个20出头的小男孩投降。

 

“试？”他干脆地丢下讲义，挑眉道，“你想怎么试？”

 

 

紧跟着他就有点后悔了——罗杰斯同学的手飞快地滑过了他的裤裆，有意无意地触碰了一下他还软着的那家伙。

 

巴恩斯教授冲他的模范生瞪起眼睛：“小子，难道你要来真的？”

 

不是直接拒绝，不是表达厌恶，而是疑问句——模范生感觉教授这句话并不像是责难，倒反而更像一种鼓舞。

 

于是他干脆鼓起勇气，手掌整个覆上去，用手指生疏地玩弄起了教授的裤裆下的那根东西。

 

巴恩斯教授倒吸了一口气，张了张嘴，刚想强行理智地拒绝这个年轻男孩的性骚扰，但随后他就意识到——自己竟然靠着如此没技巧地抚弄勃起了。

 

“真丢人啊……”巴基心想，“我什么时候变得这么容易敏感了？”

 

但他的确空窗期蛮久了，今晚本来也就是准备和朋友一起去夜店猎艳的，谁知道会被一个模范生突如其来地表白耽搁。

 

这么一想，他忽然就有点生气了，一种一不做二不休的冲动涌上脑海。

 

“你不会后悔吧，罗杰斯同学？”他没理会自己勃起在对方手中的尴尬，而是换了个音调，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛看向比他还高那么一丁点的小嫩草，“你想跟教授玩？会有你受的。”

 

罗杰斯同学脸上浮现出心甘情愿的喜悦：“当然，教授，我是自愿的……”

 

一边说着，他一边还更卖力地撸动了几下教授的家伙。

 

那家伙很快就胀得更大了，巴基忍不住有点浑身颤抖起来——克服掉对方是自己的学生这一心里难关后，他终于真正开始亢奋了。

 

他干脆拉开裤链，从里面掏出自己已经十分可观的肉棒。

 

“你一直在玩弄它……喜欢这个？”他看向罗杰斯同学。

 

窗外已经日暮，夕阳的余光洒在他浅色的眼睛中，显得巴恩斯教授的眼神格外魅惑。

 

罗杰斯同学兴奋地点了点头，羞涩回答：“只要是教授你的，我……我都喜欢。”

 

“舔舔它。”巴基邪恶地引诱自己的学生，“会那么做吗？”

 

“没做过，但我……我想象过。”罗杰斯同学拼命点头，然后毫不犹豫蹲下了下去。

 

他托起教授已经胀得有些发紫的肉棒，小心翼翼地伸出舌头，轻轻触碰过去。

 

巴恩斯教授一直低头盯着这一幕观看，当罗杰斯同学的舌尖终于抵达他的硕大龟头时，触电般的快感席卷了巴基的全身。

 

“哦天哪……”他忍不住低声呻吟，“继续，你太棒了。”

 

虽然是第一次这样做，但为了讨好自己一直暗恋的教授，史蒂夫卖力极了。

 

他将充血胀大的龟头一点点吞进口腔，小心翼翼地避免自己的牙齿碰撞到教授的老二，然后上下嘬弄发出啧啧声响。又尝试着用舌头翻搅龟头，舌尖抵在马眼上，品尝那马眼中已经溢出的那一丝前液的味道。

 

教授压抑不住的呻吟声在他头顶响起。

 

史蒂夫忍不住抬头看他的教授——巴恩斯教授已经双眼迷离，因为享受而眯起的双眼狭长，眼角露出猫眼般的光芒。

 

于是史蒂夫就更加卖力了——他的脑袋前后挪动，嘴巴紧紧包裹着教授的肉棒，让他能够像普通性交时的抽插一样在自己的嘴巴里抽送。

 

巴恩斯教授也完全没跟他客气，尽情地投入到了其中，直到最后关头，他甚至抓住了史蒂夫的一头金色短发，在他嘴唇中抽插着释放了自己。

 

看着自己的学生将自己的精华从嘴角舔进口中并吞吃下肚时，巴基才感觉自己的理智回来了那么一丢丢。

 

“好吧，你的基础俄语会是满分，好吗？”他忽然感觉有点慌乱，“但这不是一个性贿赂，对吧？”

 

“性贿赂？”罗杰斯歪了歪头，从地上站了起来，直视他的老师，“不，当然不是，我是自愿的，巴恩斯教授。”

 

“哦！真是谢天谢地……但你得听我说，亲爱的，我刚才犯了一个严重的错误——我们其实不能这样做。”

 

他慌乱地拉上裤链，一边忍受着刚刚高潮过后的疲惫感，一边抓起讲义就想开门逃走。

 

“嘿，教授！”他的肩膀被背后年轻的大男孩一把抓住了，“等等。”

 

巴基有点惊讶地回头看着这位胆大包天的模范生：“那你还想怎样？”

 

“您刚刚爽到了吗？”史蒂夫提出这个问题的时候，表情比提问这个俄语动词应该接第几格还要认真。

 

巴基一时之间不知道回答什么才显得自己没那么人渣，但是……

 

“好吧。”为了不激怒这名学生，他只好诚实作答，“很爽，我承认，你的……活儿不错。”

 

史蒂夫顿时冲他展开一个纯洁无比的笑容：“那太好了……那现在轮到我爽了吧？”

 

 

巴恩斯教授其实有点没太想明白，自己是怎么把自己陷入这种境地的。

 

但现在的情况就是这样：模范生史蒂夫·罗杰斯的两根手指陷入了他的后穴，忽轻忽重地挤压抠挖，就好像是在试探他身体内部的弹性。

 

而与此同时，他的另一只手也没闲着——教授的外套被丢在了地上，衬衫半解，凄惨地挂在身上，史蒂夫的另一只大手正在他的双乳间左右揉搓，偶尔还恶意地夹住他一颗乳尖蹂躏。

 

“教授，你的后穴真的没被开发过吗？流了不少水呢……”罗杰斯同学的声音一如既往地正直，两根手指的指尖在穴内戳刺，撑开他甬道内里层叠的褶皱，并有意无意地刮过他甬道中那一点要命的“凸起”。羞耻令巴基忍不住收缩得更紧，肠液被刺激得不断渗出，直到彻底打湿了他早已被入侵的内裤。

 

“不……要不行了……”巴基的胸部随着粗喘而不断起伏，整个身体难耐地随着史蒂夫的手指动作而轻微扭动。

 

“会更爽的。”史蒂夫将教授抵在讲台上，扒下他碍事的裤子，又从自己的裤裆里掏出那根已经热得发烫的大尺寸肉棒，抵在了教授已经被玩弄得仿佛呼吸般不断收缩的穴口，向内缓缓推进。

 

“呃啊……”巴基忍不住脖子后仰，由于前戏充分，虽然有些胀痛感，但他仍旧渴望着那根东西插入自己。

 

史蒂夫也没叫他失望，托住巴恩斯教授的屁股向自己压过来，同时龟头向前徐徐开拓入口。

 

巴基简直不敢低头去看自己的下面——他知道，他的某个部位正前所未有地被撑开着，而且还在可耻地一缩一缩将学生的肉棒往体内吸吮。

 

整个过程漫长又爽得令人窒息，直到最后只剩一小截时，史蒂夫才忽然改变这冗长的节奏，猛地向前一挺，整根肉棒终于全部插了进去。

 

巴基忍不住发出了一声长长的叹息声——他几乎能感觉到自己的肉穴是如何饥渴难耐地紧紧咬住了学生的老二，而他自己被撩到胸口的衬衫下面，自己的皮肤上一定也早已布满了发情地红晕。

 

史蒂夫已经开始缓缓抽送了，用他那根庞然巨物在教授紧窄的甬道中沉稳地开疆拓土，光凭那坚硬的家伙对巴基腺体的缓慢摩擦，就几乎令他爽得难以呼吸。

 

插了一会儿后，史蒂夫向上托起巴基的臀部，将他从讲台上抱了起来。

 

 

 

 

“你干什么……”巴基忍不住有点惊恐——他完全无法想象自己被另一个男人像这样抱起来干会是一幅怎样的画面，更别提这个男人还比他小了至少十岁！本能令他紧紧抱住了学生的脖子，双腿也主动绕到学生背后，夹紧了学生的腰肌。

 

“想和教授这样玩……想了很久了。”史蒂夫满足地抱紧了怀中的教授，大胆地托起他的臀部上下颠弄，于是那根大家伙一下下从体内脱出，又猛地被插入进去。这样的体位并不容易掌握力度，因此那肉棒每次插入后都顶得极深极重，害怕掉下去的紧张与不断被整根肉棒上下抽插的快感令巴基只感觉自己浑身都在痉挛，他索性闭上眼睛咬牙承受，脚趾头都忍不住卷曲起来。

 

就在他几乎就要达到高潮时，史蒂夫忽然停下了上下抛起他的动作，并退出了他的体内。

 

后穴中突如其来的空虚令巴基睁开了双眼，但还没容他低头搞懂学生的动作，下一秒，史蒂夫架起他的双腿将他抵在了教室的门上。

 

“操你的……”巴基忍不住惊呼一声，“罗杰斯！我们会被发现的！”

 

“下课很久了，巴恩斯教授，这时间早没有人了。”模范生淡定地回答，双手紧紧抓住教授的臀肉揉捏，一边将自己的屁股飞快向上耸去，一边将教授的臀肉向下压，让自己的大家伙每次都能重重撞入教授的肉洞里。

 

巴基觉得自己简直快要疯掉了，他唯一的支撑点只有背后的那扇门，而受力点确实身下不断贯穿抽插他的大肉棒。教室的门在他背后随着史蒂夫夸张的动作而咣咣作响，他害怕得要死，可史蒂夫的大肉棒每次都整根抽出又整根没入，硕大浑圆的龟头野蛮地碾压过那个凸起的腺体，猛烈的抽插令两人之间汁水飞溅，巴恩斯教授被自己的学生抵在教室的门上爽得双目通红，史蒂夫的阴囊一下下结结实实打在教授的屁股上，发出啪啪的羞耻响声。

 

就这么干了一会儿后，史蒂夫终于将教授放到了地上。巴基好不容易再次接触到坚实的地面，只觉得一阵腿软，差点直接跪下。

 

史蒂夫也并不跟教授客气，他将教授反转过去，贴住的后背，掰开他的臀瓣再次从背后一鼓作气地插入。

 

巴基只来得及发出一声哀鸣就被史蒂夫环住了腰部，他将他的身体用力向自己压过来，同时狠狠挺胯，紧跟着的数百下粗暴的抽插令巴基飙出了泪，他被插得半死又爽得半死，脑子里空空荡荡，嘴中溢出的净是无意识的啊啊呻吟声。

 

“巴基？”一嗓子熟悉的声音忽然由远及近从一门之隔的楼道中传来——是娜塔莎！她一定是久等不到，就自己找巴基了！

 

巴基顿时吓得回魂，屁股下意识地夹紧了身后还在肆虐的肉棒。

 

“罗杰斯！快停下！”他胆战心惊地小声说道，“我的朋友来找我了！他们知道我在哪间教室！”

 

“嗯？女人？”罗杰斯同学的关注点似乎不太对，说完这句话，他像是故意般向前猛地顶了一下。

 

巴基被他这一下捅得直翻白眼，他被撞到贴在门上，感受到史蒂夫从背后紧紧贴了过来，将他圈禁在自己的胳膊和门之间，一边慢慢舔弄他的后颈，一边下身缓缓抽出又再次插入。

 

“她是谁啊教授？”他从后面贴着他的耳朵低声问道。

 

“一个朋友……呃啊！”又被狠狠顶了一下，而娜塔莎铿锵有力的高跟鞋声却离得越来越近了。

 

巴基吓得几乎要魂飞魄散，他这副被学生干得快散架的模样可千万不能被任何人看到！于是他只好低声哀求自己的学生：“求你，别继续动了……等她走了我们再……啊啊啊唔唔……”

 

就在被顶撞的呻吟声几乎要从门缝中飘出去时，史蒂夫掰过他的下巴，含住了他的舌头。

 

这是他们之间的第一个吻，而巴基本来以为，这一场荒唐的一次性性事，根本不需要“吻”这种增进感情的亲密动作。

 

但仅仅在此刻，他对这个突如其来的吻心怀感激——他的学生用一个吻，堵住了他情不自禁差点暴露自己的呻吟声。

 

史蒂夫把自己的大家伙深埋在了巴基体内，那玩意显然还兴奋着，在巴基的肉穴中一跳一跳，而他的舌头正在巴基嘴巴里攻城略地，细致地将巴基的上颚舔吮了一个遍，又卷住巴基的舌根忘情吸吮。

 

娜塔莎的高跟鞋声停止在了教室门口。她当然不会想到，就在与她一门之隔的教室内，她正在寻找的好朋友，正被自己的学生热吻，同时被一根阴茎钉在了门上动弹不得。

 

此刻太阳早已下山，史蒂夫和巴基一直都没有开灯，因此娜塔莎似乎是认为教室内或许没人了，站了一会儿便匆匆离去了。

 

直到听着她的高跟鞋声彻底消失在楼道尽头，巴基整个人都放松下来。

 

但这根本还没算完，因为他的模范生似乎有点生气了。

 

“教授，你好像很紧张她？”他在他背后危险地说道。

 

“没有！我只是……”

 

年轻的大男孩没有耐心听他慢慢解释，他架起他的肩膀拖回讲台，将他上半身摁在讲台上，同时将自己的阴茎对准肉穴一下子齐根插入。

 

巴基“啊”的一声大声呻吟出来，史蒂夫的手摁在他的腰上，下身一下比一下狠地顶入，他的下腹部猛烈撞击巴基的屁股，巴基摇着屁股试图挣扎一下，但他现在的情况根本就无法甩掉那根粗长凶器的抽插蹂躏。他衬衫下方赤裸的胸部被迫紧紧贴着讲台的台面，两颗立起的乳尖被光滑的台面摩擦得生疼。

 

“疼，疼！罗杰斯！罗杰斯快停下……”巴恩斯教授被自己的模范生干得泪水涟涟，嘴里胡乱求饶，“罗杰斯，停！停……史蒂夫，求你！”

 

这一声改口的史蒂夫似乎像是有什么魔力，在一瞬间就令身后的人那狂暴的气场缓和了下来。

 

他停下动作，将教授的身体翻转过来。

 

好不容易逃脱了大肉棒的鞭笞，巴基有气无力地看着眼前的学生，哀怨道：“你们年轻人真是没轻没重……”

 

史蒂夫低头，吻向那两粒被讲台台面摩擦得红肿的乳头，轮流对着那两粒又吸又吮，舌头在上面打转，口水沾染在嫣红的乳头上闪闪发亮。

 

巴基再次舒服地呻吟起来，史蒂夫满意地将他推倒在讲台上，架起他的双腿从正面再次捅入。

 

这一次，他温柔多了，一点点捅入后又慢慢拉出来，带出滴滴答答的体液和穴口一点红色的软肉。

 

动作虽然足够温柔，但由于他的家伙尺寸实在夸张，反而令巴基更深的感受到了自己内壁的褶皱被一寸寸撑开的恐怖，腺体被这样的速度缓缓却沉重地摩擦过去，这令他爽得几乎要晕过去。

 

他忍不住在史蒂夫腰后绞紧双腿，催促道：“快点！”

 

“是的，教授。”模范生的肉棒似乎因为教授的这句话而变得更加胀大了，他表现得像个听话的乖学生般，立刻开始大开大合地操干自己的教授。

 

粗壮的阴茎在肉穴中疯狂进出，巴基浑身痉挛着蜷起脚趾，听着自己不知羞耻的呻吟声在空荡荡的阶梯教室中回荡，他死死抓住讲台的边沿，下半身拼命向上挺送着迎合学生的操干，两个人混合的体液滴滴答答落到讲台下方的地板上。

 

又结结实实挨了几百下抽插，快感从巴基的尾椎骨升腾而起，他一面无意识地迎合着史蒂夫的操干，一面抚上自己早已硬得快要爆炸的阴茎，飞快撸动起来。

 

史蒂夫知道他快要到了，一边继续挺送屁股，一边伸手包裹住教授握住自己阴茎的纤长手指，与教授一同撸他的肉棒。

 

前后夹击的快感令巴基飞快地射了出来，浊白的精液一股股射了他和史蒂夫满手。史蒂夫将他的精液色情地涂抹在他的乳晕周围，然后俯身压上，堵住他的嘴巴忘情地亲吻了一会儿。

 

现在，巴基连抓着讲台的力气都没有了，刚刚高潮过的肉穴敏感得发疼，高潮的余韵又令他的内壁裹着史蒂夫的大家伙一阵阵紧缩，史蒂夫食髓知味，趁机猛烈摆动腰部，巨大的阴茎将两人交合处的体液研磨成了白沫。

 

“哦……啊……要不行了……别再操了……”巴基只觉得后穴火辣辣的疼，内壁被操得爽得发麻，他脑子里一阵阵眩晕，忍不住对学生求饶。

 

史蒂夫立刻堵住他的嘴，舌头模仿着下身的频率在教授的嘴巴里抽插起来，把教授的抗议全部变成无力的唔唔声。

 

最终，巴恩斯教授被自己的学生干晕在了阶梯教室中。

 

他健壮得如同比普通人多四倍力气的模范生史蒂夫·罗杰斯，将他扛在肩膀上走出了漆黑的教学楼。

 

至于他们的下一站会是哪里，谁知道呢？

 

“我不着急，我们还有很多很多时间。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯同学微微一笑，对肩膀上昏迷过去的教授念出了那个他早就觊觎已久，在内心中对教授已经直呼过一万次的名字，“巴基。”


	11. 队长，你这个想法很危险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫一直不知道如何准确地表达自己对挚友的情谊，直到他看了一部叫《毒液》的电影。

巴基被黑豹陛下借走出任务去了，史蒂夫无聊至极，便和山姆一同看了一部叫《毒液》的好莱坞爆米花电影。

 

万万没想到，影片结束后，史蒂夫非常亢奋。

 

史蒂夫：“这真是一部描述外星人与地球人纯真美好友情的好片！”

 

山姆：“队长，我也不知道该怎么跟你解释，但是……”

 

史蒂夫：“我对巴基就是那样想的。”

 

山姆：“？？？”

 

史蒂夫：“我的意思是…从前我时常想不出如何表达我对巴基的感情，但看了这部片子之后，我有了很多感悟。我……”

 

山姆：“队长，你最好别说下去了……”

 

史蒂夫：“为什么？我只是想像毒液守护艾迪那样守护巴基——当然，我不会做坏事的，更不会吃人，我只是……只是想能够那样全方位的、二十四小时不离不弃地守护他。”

 

山姆：“……队长，你这个想法很危险。”

 

 

 

 

当晚，史蒂夫与巴基仍旧和平日里一样，如兄弟般互道晚安后，纯洁地同床共枕。

 

但不久后，史蒂夫醒了过来，而巴基仍然在他身边睡得正香甜。

 

鬼使神差的，史蒂夫坐了起来，侧撑着看向挚友的睡脸。

 

虽然留长了头发，胳膊也变成了金属的，可巴基的睡脸还是像他们小时候那样既乖巧又迷人，让人看着就觉得安心。

 

“我想守护巴基……永远这么守护他。”这样想着，史蒂夫情不自禁俯下身子，轻巧地抱住了巴基的金属手臂。

 

“太凉了……”史蒂夫在心底对自己说，“如果我想要全方位的守护巴基，那么我或许应该帮他把手臂焐热……”

 

他着迷地盯着那截金属与肩膀相连接的部分，终于还是没能忍住自己内心深处莫名的冲动，低下去头去，在那些斑斑伤痕上印下了一个吻。

 

紧跟着，他发现，自己的身体有点不对劲起来……

 

他伏在巴基的身上开始流动——物理意义上的流动，正如同电影中的毒液那样。

 

但奇怪的是，他并没有感觉到丝毫的惊慌。

 

“太好了。”在他心底最深处，一个声音这样说道，“我真的变成了液体——而这样的我就可以更好地守护巴基了！我可以同他真正意义上的融为一体，覆盖他，包裹他，让他完完全全被我保护……”

 

覆盖他，包裹他……

 

这样想着，史蒂夫便任由自己的身体向熟睡中的巴基身上延展。

 

他看到自己化作流体，轻轻抚上巴基肌肤的每一寸。

 

既像是在爱抚他，又像是在亲吻他。

 

巴基仍然毫无知觉，只在沉睡中均匀地呼吸着。

 

流体的史蒂夫从四面八方覆上巴基的身体，由那条冷冰冰的金属臂开始——沿着金属臂的纹路，他爬上巴基的肩膀，锁骨，又向下延展至赤裸的胸肌，腹肌，然后是……

 

巴基虽然赤裸着上身，却仍旧穿着内裤。

 

史蒂夫只犹疑了不到一秒钟，便毫不犹豫地流入内裤里侧——区区棉布布料，怎么比得上自己对巴基的保护性？

 

他延展自己的流体身躯，轻柔地包裹住巴基的阴茎。

 

巴基还睡着，尚未勃起，阴茎低垂在两腿之间。当史蒂夫用流体身躯“握住”那根阴茎时，他心中没有一丝邪念——

 

不，他的心在哪里？他已经变成了流体，他已经没有了属于自己的心脏。

 

但既然他已经下定决心要与巴基融为一体，那么巴基的心脏就是他的心脏，他们可以用一个频率呼吸，用一颗心脏跃动。

 

史蒂夫似乎完全没有意识到自己正在爱抚那根阴茎——他用流体托起睾丸，轻轻按摩，并情不自禁开始揉捏那根尚且柔软的阴茎。

 

巴基终于觉察出了什么，睡梦中的他发出一声低低的呻吟声，同时眉头稍许皱了皱。

 

“真可爱。”史蒂夫心想，“想拥有全部的巴基，想保护全部的巴基……可是，要怎么做，才算是真正全部拥有巴基呢？”

 

但他似乎根本不需要思考这个问题，身体自然而然地行动了起来。

 

他一边按摩巴基的下体，一边将自己延伸到巴基的喉结。

 

他张开嘴，发现自己的舌头果然也变得很长很长，还带着丰沛的、如纯净水般的涎液。

 

史蒂夫的舌头攀爬上巴基的喉结，将那里舔舐得一片濡湿。

 

“嗯……”巴基再次发出呻吟，声带连着喉结一同轻微震颤。

 

史蒂夫将流体覆上喉结包裹住，舌头移向此刻正藏在那些棕色发丝内侧的耳朵。

 

或许是因为全身都已经被史蒂夫裹住，并且阴茎也正在被轻柔按摩的缘故，巴基的耳尖已经涌上一层红晕，薄薄的耳舟部分在月光下变成了半透明，细小青红的毛细血管似乎也清晰可见。

 

“太可爱了……”史蒂夫心想，“和少年时的巴基一样可爱……”

 

他不知道自己为什么会对巴基的耳朵动了情，但在他发现这似乎不太对劲的时候，他湿润粗长的舌头已经舔上了巴基的耳轮。

 

“唔……”巴基再次发出无意义的呻吟，但他的呼吸似乎也变得急促起来，阴茎在史蒂夫流体的包裹中变得硬了一些，并隐隐抬头。

 

史蒂夫在品尝巴基的耳朵，从最外圈的耳轮一直舔到耳垂，又悄悄向耳洞里面伸了伸。

 

涎液滑腻地流入了巴基的耳朵里，巴基像是在隐约中感到了不适一般，又皱着眉头“嗯嗯”呻吟起来。

 

史蒂夫也觉得这样做的自己有点过于贪婪了，他不知道巴基到底是否需要这样的“保护”，又或者自己这样的行为会不会令巴基感到不舒服。

 

但他没法深入思考，因为一个邪恶的声音在他脑海深处告诉他——“别停下，你还想要更多，你也能做到更多。”

 

他暂且放过了已经被舔弄得湿漉漉的耳朵，转而盯上了巴基的嘴唇。

 

因为阴茎一直在被玩弄，巴基此刻已经红唇微张，史蒂夫没费多少力气便用舌尖撬开了他的牙齿。

 

此前，他还从未感受过，如果用自己人类的双唇去亲吻巴基是一种怎样的体验，但此刻，当他用自己外星生物的舌头将巴基的嘴唇、牙龈与口腔都舔了个遍后，他清晰地听到了自己内心邪恶的声音——

 

“还不够，还想要更多……”

 

于是更多的流体挤入了巴基的双腿内侧，巴基被迫张开大腿，任由史蒂夫完完整整地用自己的身体将他的双腿覆盖得严严实实。

 

被包裹着的阴茎已经完全肿胀起来，马眼中开始分泌晶莹的前液，史蒂夫大着胆子，将自己的一部分流入巴基阴茎的马眼中，与那些前液混为一体。

 

睡梦中的巴基发出一声深深的喟叹，同时身体开始难耐地扭曲起来——他的腰部上挺，阴茎可爱地高高翘起，像是在无意识地诉求什么。

 

同时，巴基将嘴唇张得更开了，可当他想要难耐地咬住自己的嘴唇时，史蒂夫已经先一步攻城略地，将自己此刻粗长的异物舌头堵了进去。

 

呻吟声全部都被堵在了史蒂夫伸进去的舌头里，实际上史蒂夫并不知道自己究竟在做什么，也不知道接下来究竟需要做什么，他所做的一切全靠本能驱使。

 

所以他就那么做了——他用他长长的舌头向巴基的喉咙里延伸，巴基因无法合拢嘴唇而从嘴角流出他自己与史蒂夫混在一起的涎液，史蒂夫的舌头轻柔却坚定地向喉咙深处试探，这令巴基开始变得呼吸困难，而当史蒂夫的长舌触及喉咙深处温软的粘膜，并开始情不自禁地前后滑动抽插时，巴基因为嗓子眼受到的侵犯而发出了一声被堵住的干呕。

 

于是他醒了。

 

巴基微微睁开了眼睛，喉咙里无意识的干呕令他泪眼朦胧，他的睫毛湿漉漉地垂在眼帘，抬起手臂像是想要挣扎，却又最终没用出多少力气。

 

毕竟，他现在的身体已经不再归由他自己所掌控了——史蒂夫覆盖了他，包裹了他，他掌控了全部的肉体，并且还在用舌头在他口腔中抽插。

 

巴基似乎并没有觉得惊慌失措，或许是浑身上下充斥着的史蒂夫的气息令他反而安心了下来。他只是睁着眼睛努力吞咽着嘴巴里那根多出来的舌头，并任由史蒂夫流动地身体持续抚慰着他裸露出的全部肌肤，还得寸进尺地向他两腿之间那个隐秘的小洞探去。

 

巴基微微仰头挺腰，配合地将双腿张得更开，史蒂夫用自己流动的液体推开他紧致的臀肉，缓慢滑向那个洞口。

 

巴基什么都没有表达——他的发声器官已经被史蒂夫完全占有。

 

但史蒂夫知道，他就是知道，巴基一定不反感自己此刻所做的一切，甚至于，他也想要更多。

 

于是，史蒂夫便放任自己的一部分流体在巴基阴茎的马眼中涌动摩擦起来，这刺激非常强烈，使得巴基在一瞬间扬起了头，嘴巴里仍然被迫含着史蒂夫的舌头，喉咙中发出压抑的呜咽声。

 

史蒂夫将自己的另一部分——或许是他自己也能感到极大快感的那部分——慢慢推进巴基的身体内部。

 

他涌入巴基的后穴，起初只是一股细流，而巴基也因此而缓缓呻吟起来。

 

史蒂夫用流体爱抚巴基浑身的肌肤，巴基的乳头在他的覆盖中尖挺起来，于是史蒂夫揉搓它们，玩弄它们，他知道，这些举动都会令巴基更加顺利地接纳更多的自己。

 

于是，更多的流体争先恐后地涌入了巴基双腿之间的温暖甬道，流体逐渐撑开甬道内部——史蒂夫贪婪地将更多的自己涌入了巴基，所以，当他在巴基的肉穴中变得逐渐坚硬，并具有某种形状时，那粗大的形状便隔着巴基腹部的肌肤，隐约显现出来。

 

太过于夸张的入侵物令巴基艰难地粗喘起来，他的胸脯在史蒂夫流体的包裹中上下起伏，他微微抬头，不可思议地盯着自己腹部凸显出的形状，并眼睁睁看着那根形状开始前后蠕动。

 

史蒂夫的舌头终于退出了巴基的嘴唇——因为他想听到他的声音，他想知道当他在他体内抽插时，巴基的呻吟声是什么样的，他是否会喊出自己的名字，是否会因痛苦与快感交织着的痛爽而尖叫，而求饶。

 

史蒂夫伸出长长的舌头，从巴基的下巴一路舔舐到他的阴茎。他的一部分在巴基体内越来越快地抽插起来，同时用舌头紧紧卷住巴基的阴茎上下滑动。

 

巴基一边高声呻吟着，一边露出难以置信地眼神。他感受着那根粗大的形状越来越夸张地撑开自己的内壁，并故意戳刺他的前列腺，狠狠摩擦他的甬道，又眼睁睁看着那根湿漉漉的、奇长无比的粉色舌头，如触手般抓紧自己的阴茎，并开始亵玩蹂躏。

 

他的浑身上下每一寸，此刻都在史蒂夫的包裹之中。他被掌控了，被占有了，他的一切都已经不由自己做主，他的快乐与痛苦都为史蒂夫所左右，史蒂夫可以轻松地将他跑向天堂，亦可同他一起坠入情欲的深渊。

 

巴基的呻吟声逐渐高亢，他的身体在史蒂夫的流体的抚弄下浮浮沉沉。他落在一个看起来虚无缥缈却又真实存在的怀抱中，这个怀抱温暖舒适，又充满了史蒂夫亲切好闻的气息。

 

巴基知道，自己在这个怀抱中能获得绝对的安全，却又要同时被这个怀抱的主人肆意侵犯。在流体史蒂夫的包裹中，巴基彻底丧失了拥有隐秘的权利——他浑身上下的每一个秘洞，每一个能被进入的缝隙都被史蒂夫填满，史蒂夫拥有绝对的权利，他可以将巴基的身体任意使用——只要他想要，只要他愿意，他便是他的主宰。

 

而这样的刺激几乎到达了人类躯体所能承受的性快感的极限，巴基很快便被全身各处接连不断的快感击倒击溃，他浑身都在颤抖，后穴不停痉挛起来，阴茎也开始弹跳。他的头脑一片空白，眼睛失神地望着天花板，生理性泪水从眼角流出——史蒂夫正在掌控着巴基的全部，从肉体到精神，而巴基根本无需思考，他只需要沉溺在这无边的快感中。

 

巴基在高潮，这股高潮来得迅猛又源源不绝，快感一波波升腾而起，巴基浑身滚烫，微微张着嘴如渴水的鱼般粗喘着寻求更多的空气，而他的甬道内部正在无法抑制地剧烈收缩，这使得他的腹部上下起伏。

 

“不要了……”他想说，“受不了更多了。”

 

但史蒂夫仍然还将自己满满当当地塞在巴基的体内，那个巨大的硬挺还在他的后穴中肆虐且饱胀着，将他敏感的内壁撑成史蒂夫想要的形状。

 

史蒂夫感受到巴基的甬道正失控地不断收缩，像是在一下下攥紧他，而巴基的阴茎也肿胀到了极致，他一定很想将精液一吐为快。

 

但史蒂夫却根本没想要就这样放过巴基，他的一部分流体仍然堵在巴基的马眼中，而他的舌头还在握紧巴基的阴茎上下抚弄揉捏。

 

巴基终于崩溃了，他大声哭喊起来，他哀求史蒂夫让他射出来，于是史蒂夫决定放过他。

 

他将自己彻底从马眼中抽出的一瞬间，巴基浑身僵直，仰着头勾着脚趾，不停流着泪将憋胀已久的粘稠精液彻底喷洒了出来。

 

他的身体在喷吐出精液的一瞬间瘫软成泥，棕发汗水淋漓地贴在脖颈上，面色潮红，双目失神地眨着，保守蹂躏的嘴唇在唾液的盈润下红艳得不可思议。

 

这一幕太美了——美得史蒂夫几乎心碎。

 

等等，心脏？

 

就在这一瞬间，史蒂夫重新感知到了自己的心脏——属于自己的那颗心脏因为巴基而剧烈跃动得几乎要挑出嗓子眼。

 

由于心跳过速，史蒂夫猛地睁开了眼睛。

 

什么？刚才发生的一切，难道只是一个梦吗？

 

可紧跟着，他发现不对劲——他整个人都覆在巴基身上，巴基正大张着腿被他牢牢压在身下呻吟，而他的阴茎此刻正深深埋在巴基的体内，那里如梦中一般温暖、紧致又湿润，这真实的强烈快感令史蒂夫一阵失神。

 

“天哪，我到底在干些什么？”他震惊地看向身下的巴基。

 

他竟然真的奸淫了自己的挚友？他需要告诉巴基，自己刚才其实是在梦游吗？

 

但正如在他梦中一模一样，他们的腹部正紧紧贴在一起，巴基的后穴正紧紧绞着他的阴茎，而巴基似乎也的确已经射过了一次，黏腻的白浊与两个人淋漓的汗水混在一起，糊在两个人的身体之间。此刻巴基脸色通红，嘴唇被他自己咬出了牙印，正眼神湿漉漉地看着史蒂夫。

 

“太深了，哥们儿……”他稍许扭动了一下身体，并推了推史蒂夫的胸膛，“你太猛了，有点疼……而且你真的太大了好吗，我他妈快要被你撑爆炸了。”

 

史蒂夫的阴茎立刻在巴基的肉穴中跳了跳——他差点因为巴基的这番话而直接射出来。

 

“对不起，我……”他咬咬牙，将自己向甬道外撤退。

 

他想，他或许应该彻底退出去才对，然后还必须向巴基道歉，并将这一切好好解释清楚。

 

他只是做了个春梦，没想到却真的侵犯了朋友，虽然他已经因为这个梦而清醒地意识到，他其实的确是想要每天侵犯他的朋友，反复侵犯他的朋友，将他的朋友彻底据为己有，让他的朋友每天因为他的侵犯而哭喊呻吟……

 

但万一巴基不愿意呢？那他岂不是犯了滔天大错？

 

可当史蒂夫只是稍稍向外部挪动了一小点，摩擦肉穴引发的巨大快感便令他几乎目眩神迷起来。

 

于是，所有现在就道歉并好好把一切说清楚的想法就随着欲望的冲击而在一瞬间烟消云散，史蒂夫咬着牙强忍着马上就疯狂抽插的欲望，简短地问了一句：“巴基，我可以继续吗……”

 

“说什么傻话呢史蒂夫？”巴基有点纳闷地瞪了他一眼，然后抬起双腿来，亲密地勾住了他的腰部，“其实我都不知道你到底为什么要等这么久才来干我——难道我们不是早就该这样了吗？”

 

此时此刻，如果再继续说话那就太傻了。

 

史蒂夫低头吻了吻巴基的嘴唇，并将自己彻底退了出去。

 

但他还没等到巴基调整好呼吸，便再次重重地捅了进去。

 

“对不起，我根本忍不住……”他一边激烈地贯穿巴基，一边抱着他胡乱说道，“我只想填满你……”

 

“嗯，嗯，啊……”

 

“我想拥有你的全部，巴基……”

 

“啊啊啊……你已经……啊……你早就……拥有了……”

 

“还想要更多……更多的你。”史蒂夫疯狂地将自己不断送入巴基体内，尽管巴基的面部表情令他知道，他已经进入得太深太重了，可他还是只想要更深、更重，恨不得把睾丸也塞进去，与他彻底融为一体。

 

“我想把自己变成毒液，这样就可以抚摸到你全身的每一个地方，流入你的体内，包裹你，覆盖你，侵犯你……”

 

“你到底在说什么乱七八糟的啊，嗯，嗯……啊……太深了，轻点……啊……”巴基已经说不出一句完整的话，“啊……算了，你就……啊……啊啊啊……”

 

终于，巴基放弃了求饶。整整一个晚上，他们的公寓里只听得到激烈的啪啪啪交合声，与高亢的呻吟，以及粗重的喘息。

 

 

第二天，史蒂夫和巴基宣布他们在一起了，大家纷纷表示去你们妈的，原来你们以前同吃同睡甚至同洗澡，竟然其实是不在一起的吗？

 

又过了几天，史蒂夫和山姆去出任务，巴基无聊至极，便和娜塔莎一起看了一场叫《毒液》的好莱坞电影。

 

“操。”看完电影之后，巴基发表了深沉的感慨，“原来都是那个鸟人带坏了我们家纯洁的史蒂夫！”

 

而娜塔莎对此完全无法理解。

 

 

而此时此刻，正开着昆式往纽约飞的时候，史蒂夫正在对山姆滔滔不绝。

 

史蒂夫：“我忏悔，原来我对巴基一点都不纯洁，原来我的潜意识竟然是……是想对他……天哪，我觉得我不仅在梦中亵渎了巴基，还亵渎了一段外星人对地球人的美好友情。还好巴基接受了我，不然我岂不是成了强奸犯？”

 

山姆：“友情？你理解错了吧？如果我告诉你毒液和艾迪生了孩子呢？”

 

史蒂夫：“？”

 

山姆忽然感到背后一阵没来由的寒意：“不，求你当我什么都没说过，谢谢！”

 

史蒂夫：“我觉得我又有了新的想法……”

 

山姆：“不！！！求你了！！！千万别让巴基知道生孩子什么的是我说的！！！队长我警告你，你的想法很危险！……”

 

但美国队长已经听不进去了。

 

【End】


	12. No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美国队长不小心和最好的朋友成了炮友。他们不想让任何人知道他们做爱这件事，但是卧室的床和大门知道，浴室的镜子和浴池知道，厨房的地砖和流理台知道，办公室的书桌和落地窗知道，汽车的前盖和后座知道……

史蒂夫是从复仇者大厦的客厅沙发上醒来的。

 

他是全裸的，只有裆部盖了一条薄薄的毛巾——甚至都遮不住他晨勃的形状。

 

宿醉本应无法令超级士兵感到头疼不适，但史蒂夫仍然感到脑子里晕晕乎乎。

 

“我不应该喝醉啊……该死……”他抱住脑袋，然后隐约想起，他们喝的是索尔从外星带来的酒。酒液是漂亮的金黄色，散发着浓郁的、令人垂涎欲滴的气息。没有人能拒绝这种千年陈酿带来的诱惑力，就连一贯禁欲的美国队长都不可以。

 

这也难怪了。

 

就在这时，关于昨晚的一些断了片的记忆忽然闪现在他的脑海中，史蒂夫马上被这些画面吓到了——尽管只剩下支离破碎的片段，但他仍然想起了他昨晚到底在酒精的驱使下干了什么“好事”——

 

他破处了。

 

他记起在一个黑暗的房间中，他把一个人重重抵在墙上。那个人一丁点都没有反抗，他们俩的身体都热得不像话，但仍然疯狂地想要与对方结实的肉体更紧密地挤在一起。他隔着裤子本能地向那个人的下体顶送，而那个人主动抓住他的屁股，将他的胯部按向自己。

 

这一丁点片段令史蒂夫满脸通红的同时，老二再次在裆部活泼地跳了跳。而就在这时，山姆忽然从他的房间里出来了。

 

山姆·威尔逊看起来镇定自若。

 

“要咖啡吗？”他友好地问史蒂夫，然后自作主张地帮他倒了一杯，递给他，并笑道，“睡沙发的感觉如何？不过你看起来倒是不赖。”

 

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着他，可怕的联想令他感觉自己的心脏石化了。他没法接咖啡杯，山姆理解地将咖啡杯放在了茶几上。

 

“天哪……”他嘴唇发颤，隐晦地问道，“我……山姆，我很尊重你，但昨晚的事我真的不太记得了，我的意思是，我们……是我们吗？”

 

山姆“噗”的一声将刚刚喝进口中的咖啡喷了出来。

 

“你可别瞎说啊！”他慌张地大喊大叫，“我他妈可不想死啊！”

 

史蒂夫不明白他为什么行为这么夸张，但显然，他得到了想要的答案——他没和山姆睡觉。

 

这很好……不，他不是对山姆·威尔逊这个人有任何意见，实际上山姆挺酷挺帅的，但是……但是算了吧，他完全不希望他的初夜竟然是和山姆……不行，他不能再继续想象下去了，那简直是一场荒诞剧好吗？

 

就在这时，又一个关乎于昨夜的片段闪现在他脑海中——那是一双甜蜜的红唇，白皙且汗津津的脖子，以及黏在脖颈上的长发。

 

黑暗中看不清长发的颜色，但好像发色挺深。史蒂夫记起了自己迫不及待吮吻那截裸露出来的脖子的画面。紧跟着，他想起自己的手不老实地伸进了那个人的衣服下摆，然后向上抚摸……

 

就在这时，又一个人从房间里伸着懒腰走了出来，打断了史蒂夫的回忆。

 

“娜……小娜。”史蒂夫心虚地看着她。

 

会是娜塔莎吗？白人，红唇，长发……似乎很符合娜塔莎。

 

如果说他昨晚因为喝高了而不小心和娜塔莎睡了一觉，那他倒是不奇怪。娜塔莎很性感，是任何一个直男都会渴求一亲芳泽的那种女人，喝高了的美国队长说不定也会犯错。

 

史蒂夫忽然觉得很是窘迫，毕竟他一直希望自己和娜塔莎之间只是纯洁的兄妹之情，而他竟然因为一时失误而将这样的美好打破了？

 

他不知道自己内心中盘算的一切都已经被这位聪明的俄罗斯女间谍看穿了。娜塔莎的绿眼睛盯着他一阵红一阵白的脸色看了半天后，忽然目光流转，露出一个坏笑。

 

女间谍走了过来。

 

“噢，别担心，史蒂夫。”她的嗓音一如既往的性感沙哑，温柔的指尖抚上史蒂夫的肩膀，暧昧地捏了捏，“你昨晚表现很好，很勇猛，时间也很长，几乎持续了一整晚，根本就想不到你是个处男呢。”

 

山姆在咖啡桌后方发出一声怪笑，美国队长强行压制住自己想要从娜塔莎的手指下方逃跑的冲动。

 

“噢天哪，娜特，真的是你？”史蒂夫绝望地发出一声呻吟，“对不起……不，这么说可能会令你我都很难堪，但我真的……你能原谅我吗？你是我的朋友，我一直把你当妹妹一样，我本不想和你变成这么尴尬的——”

 

“怎么了，咱俩之间有什么好尴尬的？”娜塔莎勾起唇角，眨了眨眼睛，“我只是听到和你做爱的那个人高亢的叫床声罢了，难道你以为和你上床的是我不成？”

 

史蒂夫瞬间松了一口气，虚脱般感慨：“真是谢天谢地……娜特，拜托以后别开这种玩笑，我都一百岁了，经不起这种惊吓。”

 

就在这时，又有两个人打着哈欠从各自的卧室方向走向了客厅。他们显然都听到了刚才的对话。

 

“什么，你竟然你以为你昨晚睡了娜塔莎？”托尼用他那一贯夸张又滑稽的语调发出刺耳的嘲笑声，“拜托，老冰棍，看看你自己——你哪有那么好的运气？”

 

走在他后面的“人”则张牙舞爪地大喊道：“什么，你竟然连你昨晚的床伴都不记得了吗？那你可真是太过分了——我要报复你，美国队长，你昨晚可是逼我给你口了两个小时呢，你这个贱人，你的老二竟然有普通人类的四倍大，我的嘴巴都合不拢了！”

 

尽管知道他在撒谎，但史蒂夫仍然脸上泛起一片通红。托尼对正开着恶劣玩笑的火箭浣熊悄悄竖了个大拇指，然后抱起胳膊，假装严肃地帮腔道：“队长，真没想到你竟然这样的人！对不起，虽然你是我的同事，但我也必须去告你虐待动物了！”

 

“别开玩笑了，火箭，和托尼。”史蒂夫疲惫地捏了捏眉心，“我知道不是你，或者你，或者你们这些短发的任何人——那个人是长发，我记得这个！”

 

“噢，多谢你还记得。”一个尖刻的声音忽然阴阳怪气地响起在史蒂夫的沙发背后。

 

没有人知道他到底是从哪里冒出来的，但显然大家都对此习以为常。

 

史蒂夫的心脏猛地一挑，然后扭头，如石化般看向他，原本羞红的脸上逐渐褪去血色——这也太可怕了是不是？这个拥有黑色长发和白色皮肤的男人……天哪，不会吧，不会是他吧……可是他似乎一切都很符合，这……不，还是别了吧，如果真的是他，那这简直是比睡了山姆甚至火箭浣熊还要可怕的噩梦……

 

而就在这时，在他身后，一个金发大个子紧跟着从天而降。

 

“兄弟，快告诉我你昨天晚上一直和你弟弟在一起！”史蒂夫近乎于求救般看向索尔，“快告诉我这个，快说我没有对洛基做过什么，不然我可能会从客厅敞开的窗户跳下去……”

 

邪神用冰凉的眼神盯着他冷哼了一声：“有，怎么没有？昨晚我变成了女人，把你迷得神魂颠倒，你还夸我的胸比你还大。我对你这个百年老处男用尽了忍耐力调教你，最终，在我们终于做完一场糟糕的前戏后，我掏出我天神尺寸的老二捅得你爽翻了天。”

 

“别吓唬他了，弟弟！”索尔无可奈何地捏住了洛基的脖子，将他拖向自己，“史蒂夫会当真的！”

 

洛基马上就顾不上调戏美国队长了，他一边激烈地反抗他哥哥的钳制，一边叫嚷：“我就是想让他当真啊！不然我编出这些干什么？你看看他那个脸色啊，这就是你们地球上人人爱戴，并且令你格外尊敬的美国队长吗？哈哈哈真是笑死人了……”

 

这可真是一个极度糟糕的早上，史蒂夫颓然地低下了头，在一片哄笑声中可怜兮兮地将毛巾捂得更紧了点。他被每一个企图戏弄他的人吓得心脏如过山车般上下起伏，而更糟糕的是，现在他的脑子里本该已经被吓到一片空白，可是不，他满脑子都是昨晚香艳的记忆片段，他逐渐在大家的哄堂大笑中想起了更多——

 

他想起了自己手握那个人胸肌时的触感，想起他们饥渴地在对方口中掠夺津液与空气，想起那个人跪在他身前，双腿叉开，用力攥紧床单的样子，想起他是怎样分开那个人的臀瓣，将自己的老二一寸寸艰难地塞进去……想起当他终于因为忍耐不住而沉沦欲望大力抽插时，那个人脖子上挂着的两张金属军牌随着他的撞击频率而彼此撞出清脆声响……

 

等等！军牌？！天哪，他先前怎么没想起军牌这回事？不，还远不止这些，那个人身上金属材质的东西可不是只有军牌这么一件……

 

史蒂夫如醍醐灌顶般猛地抬起了脑袋。他站了起来，甚至差点没顾得上好好围住他的裸露在外的屁股。他的目光焦急地在仍旧在哄笑的人群中搜索那个人的身影，急切地大声问道：“巴基呢？”

 

哄笑声停止了。

 

“谢天谢地。”山姆翻了个非常显眼的白眼。

 

娜塔莎也再度拍了拍他的肩膀：“还行，不赖。”

 

就在这时，客厅对面走道尽头的门被打开了——那正是巴基的房间，一条金属胳膊伸了出来。

 

“史蒂薇，过来，我们得谈谈。”金属手指冲他勾了勾，史蒂夫便自动如梦游般挪向那扇门。他在行进的途中用力抓着毛巾挡住自己的老二，但已经完全顾不上背后裸露的屁股。

 

“屁股不错！”火箭浣熊在后方吹了个口哨，又引起一片赞同的啧啧声。

 

“不准看，他的屁股是我的！”金属手指的主人仍然没有露面，但他将金属手的其他四指勾起，对客厅中人群的方向比了个闪闪发光中指。

 

“我不介意，随便你怎么说，反正你的手也是我的！”火箭浣熊大声喊道。

 

史蒂夫终于成功逃进了巴基的房间，然后巴基“砰”的一声将大门关上了。

 

——————————

 

史蒂夫马上明白了巴基没有从卧室里出去的原因。

 

他此刻正全裸地站在房间里，身上全是“痕迹”，惨不忍睹。

 

“怎么……怎么会这样？”史蒂夫甚至有点不敢直视巴基身上那些粉红青紫的印记——脖子，肩头，胸口，腹肌，屁股……到处都是掐痕，吻痕，甚至牙印。

 

他目光闪躲，有点结巴地问道，“超，超级士兵不是会恢复得很快吗？”

 

“一般来说，是的。”巴基低头看了看自己身上的痕迹，然后暧昧地眨眨眼睛，“可谁让把我弄成这样的人也是个超级士兵呢？”

 

99%的猜测终于因为这句话而被坐实成了100%，史蒂夫对着好友惭愧地低下了头：“对，对不起，巴基，我……我也没想到我们之间会发生这样的事……你不介意吧？”

 

他盯着地板等了一会，却并没有等到回答，只好重新抬头看向巴基。

 

结果却发现巴基的脸上浮现出一片愕然之色。

 

“你怎么了，巴基？”他问他。

 

“什么，你在向我道歉吗？”巴基浅绿色的眼珠子目不转睛地盯着他，“你想起我们昨天干了什么，所以你在向我道歉，是这样吗？”

 

“是……是吧？”史蒂夫有点看不懂巴基此刻的目光意味着什么，他讨好般小声嗫嚅，“我知道我干了件蠢事，巴基，如果你想让我对你负责——”

 

“狗屁！我是个男人，又他妈不会怀孕，要你负责什么？！”巴基忽然强硬地大声打断了他的话，“我他妈就算是个女人也不会让你负责的，你到底想负责什么，史蒂薇？你以为我们昨天发生的一切是什么？”

 

“可是……我记得是我……我……”史蒂夫有点说不下去了。他不知道如果他对朋友说“是我操了你”这句话，会不会显得像是在炫耀和挑衅。

 

他和巴基的友谊持续了几乎一个世纪那么久，他不想因为任何事毁掉这份珍贵的世纪友谊，尽管他喝高之后狠狠操了最好的朋友这件事是事实。

 

“算了，你还是闭嘴吧，史蒂夫。”巴基粗暴地往身上套好衬衫和牛仔裤，然后向卧室的门口走去，并一把拉开大门。

 

史蒂夫拽住他的胳膊：“等等，你不是说我们应该好好谈谈？”

 

“已经谈完了。”巴基扭头，咧开一个看似满不在乎的、难看的假笑，“如果你想让我负责，那么我会对你负责的，史蒂夫，毕竟我夺走了你的处男之身。”

 

然后他用力将史蒂夫的手甩掉，并大摇大摆地走出了卧室。

 

史蒂夫茫然无措地站在巴基的房间里。他隐约感觉到自己可能说错了话，但以他的情商，一时之间又很难推理出究竟错在何处。

 

就在这时，他听到巴基在客厅中对所有人大声说道：“不准把我们的事说出去，就当这一切没发生过，我不允许除了复仇者联盟以外的任何人知道昨晚的事！”

 

“昨晚什么事？哦，你是指美国队长喝高了以后对你疯狂求爱、然后操得你的叫床声响彻整栋大厦这件事吗？”他听到洛基尖锐的挑衅声。

 

客厅中马上传来惊天动地的响声，伴随着巴基愤怒的咆哮声，洛基法杖的挥舞声，索尔和娜塔莎的劝架声，火箭浣熊和山姆看热闹不嫌事大的大笑声，以及托尼高喊着美国队长和雷神应当赔给他多少损毁家具费用的算账声。

 

史蒂夫知道自己应该出去阻止巴基和洛基打架，但他只向前挪了一步，便看到了卧室里刚刚自己没注意到的那些东西。

 

“天哪……这真是太疯狂了……”一个念头从心底冒出来，“我竟然和巴基做爱了。”

 

他看到他自己和巴基昨夜开派对时穿的衣服——那些衣服零零散散地散落在卧室的各个角落，而且都有点残破了。这令他想起了昨夜里他们是如何疯狂又欲火焚身地将这些碍事的衣物用暴力撕扯，剥离开对方火热的躯体。

 

他还看到了巴基单人床上那已经皱巴巴得没法看的床单——他想起巴基用力攥着床单的模样，他想起他是怎样抓着朋友的屁股不顾一切地操得又深又狠，而巴基攥着床单大声呜咽呻吟，长发垂落在床单上方随着律动与军牌一起一甩一甩。

 

“容易失忆的是你，但你可没法让我们失忆，巴恩斯！”史蒂夫听到洛基在客厅中一边跑一边持续不断的喊叫声，“你想让全世界都不知道你们做爱了？但是你卧室的床和大门知道，浴室里的镜子和浴池知道，客厅的沙发知道，斯塔克厨房的地砖和流理台知道……我看用不了多久，复联大厦的办公室书桌和落地窗也会知道，山姆的汽车前盖和后座会知道，你们的摩托车坐垫会知道，弗瑞的昆式飞机机舱会知道，神盾局健身室的所有器材和游泳池都会知道……”

 

史蒂夫忍不住捂住了眼睛。

 

但捂住眼睛并不能帮助他的大脑停止回忆。他想起他抱着巴基的屁股用力抵在他的最深处射出来，而巴基双腿发颤，在高潮的一瞬间就瘫软在床垫里。但他们只是互相搂抱着休息了一会儿后，老二便随着超级士兵令人惊叹的恢复力而一同恢复过来。

 

“下一场去哪？我们换个刺激点的地方？”他想起巴基啃着他的嘴唇这么问他。

 

然后他拉开巴基的大腿绕到自己腰上抱起他，巴基快乐地抱着他的脖子，他们一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞地一路走到客厅的沙发……

 

美国队长绝望了，他有生以来第一次觉得邪神那番混账话竟然说得好有道理。

 

而他无言以对。

 

——————————

 

史蒂夫发现，那夜之后，巴基产生了一些细微的变化。

 

不是说他对自己不好了——他还是和以前一样好……但他似乎也开始对别人产生了兴趣。

  
巴基不再专注于只对史蒂夫一个人和颜悦色的亲密了，这令史蒂夫有点无所适从。但他又能说什么呢？让巴基尽快融入他的现代朋友圈，这不是他原本最希望的事吗？

 

但史蒂夫发现自己因为不再能享受到巴基的特别关注，而产生了非常不良的情绪。

 

而且，史蒂夫还注意到一件可怕事——巴基现在经常不在自己的房间！

  
他们的房间是挨着的，中间只隔着一堵薄墙。史蒂夫和巴基一贯有巴士底监狱狱友般的默契，他们喜欢用摩斯密码敲墙传递讯息，“-.-- . ...”是“YES”，“-. ---”是“NO”，“--. --- --- -..   -. .. --. .... -”则是“晚安”。

 

对这种复古且无用的行为，托尼表示非常不爽：“你们明明可以直接视讯通话，或者干脆出门敲门然后走进彼此的房间，为什么非要敲墙联络？这简直是在羞辱高科技！”

  
但史蒂夫和巴基却以此作为两人之间特别的情趣，并乐此不疲。

  
可就在史蒂夫寂寞难耐的某个晚上，他觉得自己都快要把这面墙敲碎了，巴基的房间中却始终无人回应，寂静一片。

  
最终回应他的，是视讯里怒气冲冲的托尼。

  
“你就不能直接去他的房间看一眼吗？”托尼在视讯中暴跳如雷，“这样你就能发现他根本就不在他的房间！”

  
美国队长没有被愤怒的钢铁侠吓到，他冷静地问道：“他去哪儿了？”

  
“无可奉告！这可是团队成员的个人隐私！”  
  
史蒂夫十分不礼貌地强行关闭了视讯。

 

他根本不相信托尼会尊重他们的隐私——大厦里的摄像头明明到处都是。  
  
在自己的房间枯坐了一会儿后，史蒂夫不知道自己是出于什么心态，最终走出了房间，转而坐在了巴基的房门口。

  
凌晨1点，巴基还没有回来。因为无聊，史蒂夫去冰箱拿了瓶威士忌，然后一点点喝完。

 

凌晨2点，巴基还是没有回来。酒瓶早已见底。为了打发时间，史蒂夫特意将酒瓶丢掉，又在整层楼里转悠了一大圈，并且刚巧碰到了打开房门闷头直奔客厅的克林特。

 

克林特有自己的家，他在复联大厦也拥有自己的房间，但只是偶尔才住。所以当克林特从房间里意外地走出来时，史蒂夫看到他的心情是愉悦并带有一丝小惊喜的。他友好地向克林特打招呼，并询问：“好几天没见到你了，都不知道你今天也在大厦里？”

 

可不知道为什么，克林特撞到美国队长的表情却像是见到了鬼。

 

正在这时，史蒂夫听到克林特虚掩的房门内，传出一个熟悉的、不耐烦的催促声——“偷斯塔克一盒甜甜圈而已，你至于这么慢吗？”

 

史蒂夫的脸在一瞬间黑了。

 

克林特跳起来用比他射出的箭矢还要迅捷勇猛的速度跑回房间，边跑边喊：“相信我，队长，绝不是你想的那样！”

 

史蒂夫本来觉得自己应该安抚一下同事，比如：“我明明什么也没多想啊，你为什么要慌？”

 

但不知为何，他动了动嘴唇，却什么都没说。紧跟着，他看到巴基被克林特从房间里重重地、像是送瘟神一般推了出来，然后克林特立刻从里面将门关上并锁死。

  
巴基站在门口挠了挠头发，然后就看到了眼前黑着脸的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

“噢，嘿，晚上好。”他不咸不淡地对好朋友打招呼，“二半夜的你楼道里干什么呢，散步？”

  
“在等你。”史蒂夫诚实回答。

 

这答案倒是令巴基愣了愣。

  
“等我做什么？”他自然而然地冲他走了过来，闻了闻，然后皱了皱眉头，露出了然之色，“噢，好吧，我倒是没想到你又把自己喝高了。”

  
史蒂夫本想告诉朋友，他只是干掉了一瓶威士忌而已，并没有喝醉。但当巴基忽然伸手握住他的手腕时，他打消了这个念头。

 

尽管他们日常中也常有亲密举动，但史蒂夫敏感地察觉到，巴基此刻的触碰，与之前的那些兄弟之间肆无忌惮的搂搂抱抱都不一样。

 

巴基的右手很温暖，他拽着史蒂夫一路沉默不语地向前走，直到把他拉进自己的房间。

  
房间内一片漆黑，一如史蒂夫那夜的记忆。仿佛有什么东西在体内觉醒了，与此同时，巴基开始亲吻他。

 

他的嘴唇柔软甜蜜，没有侵略性地攻城略地，而是温柔的、挑逗的。

 

当巴基将舌头伸进他的嘴巴里翻搅时，那夜的激情回忆开始在史蒂夫的脑海中无法克制地闪回——对，就是这个感觉没错，他们需要彼此，不仅仅是兄弟般的拥抱与撞肩！他们还需要用四肢缠绕彼此，让彼此的体温互相融入，交换彼此的体液，令彼此发出充满欲望的、渴求无度的呻吟声……

 

这很奇怪，史蒂夫清晰地知道自己没醉，但脑子里似乎比喝醉的那一夜还要晕晕乎乎。

 

他觉得大脑在发烧，全身都在发烧，有什么东西正迫不及待地从他体内破壤而出，那东西是冲着巴基去的……对，没错，就是巴基，只有巴基——只有巴基才会唤醒他体内蛰伏的这具野兽！

 

史蒂夫反客为主，抓住巴基的肩膀，翻身将他重重压在墙上。

 

“巴基……”他的嘴唇从巴基的舌头吮到了耳垂和脖子。谢天谢地巴基只穿了一件白色背心，所以掀起它并将它一把丢开是一件这么容易的事。

 

他低头去吸吮巴基已经挺立的乳头，巴基的乳头十分敏感，因此他仰头抵在墙上享受地呻吟了好一会儿，然后他们才同时动手去扒对方的裤子。

 

松松垮垮的外裤很快就被褪下了，但两个人的内裤都被已经高高翘起的老二卡住了。巴基忍不住低笑出声，笑的时候高高翘起的阴茎随着腹部一同震动。史蒂夫深深呼出一口气，忍不住将两个人的内裤用暴力扯碎。

 

“史蒂薇，温柔点。”巴基假意抱怨，但主动伸出金属左手，将两个人的肉棒并在一起揉搓。

 

“不。”史蒂夫轻轻咬了一口他的喉结，挺腰将老二往巴基的手心顶送，并回答，“你喜欢粗暴的。”

 

巴基叹了口气，纵容地笑道：“好吧，被你识破了。”

 

他用右手抱着史蒂夫的脖子，与他额头相抵：“哥们儿，你看，我们连勃起都这么默契。”

 

史蒂夫将险些脱口而出的“那是，你的老二不可能和别人的也这么默契”的蠢话吞回肚子。被冰凉的金属手指与巴基火热的肉棒一同按压的感觉如此刺激，史蒂夫爽得浑身发抖，差点一个激灵就直接交代出去。但他显然不想将夜晚如此轻易地浪费掉，所以他抓住巴基的金属手，轻轻撤开。

 

“交给我好吗？”

 

“史蒂薇还是那么倔强，无时无刻不想占据主动。”这话既像是抱怨，又像是挑逗的情趣。巴基顺从地放开了手，将主动权交给挚友。

 

两个人相拥着在对方身上饥渴地亲吻，史蒂夫带着他一同挪向那张已经换过床单的单人床。巴基一沾床就转身趴了下去，主动摆出被后入的姿势，并嘟囔了一声：“怕是又要买新床单了。”

 

但史蒂夫却捞起他的腰将他翻了过来，与他正面相对，在黑暗中看着他的眼睛说道：“我想看着你。”

 

巴基愣了愣，随后温柔地闭上眼睛，张开双腿夹住他的腰：“你喝醉了，都由着你。”

 

单人床很快便吱吱呀呀地响动起来，然后晃动得越来越激烈，越来越快。这一次巴基没有毁掉床单——他手指全部的力气都用在了抓史蒂夫的背肌、肩膀、脖子和头发上。

 

两个人浑身都汗津津湿淋淋的，史蒂夫今晚比那夜还要热情狂野，几乎将巴基全身上下舔了个遍。他们的战地从床上转移到落地窗边，然后是镜子前，然后是浴缸里。当巴基觉得腰软腿软，已经有点无法跟上史蒂夫的节奏后，他们又重新回到了床上。

 

巴基已经没什么力气了，他任由史蒂夫将他的腰部架在自己的膝盖上，然后抓着他的双腿向上提起。这样的姿势令巴基整个人只有肩膀以上还留在床上，其他的一切都被史蒂夫掌控着提在了半空中。当他看着史蒂夫因燃烧着欲望而变成黑蓝色的眼睛目不转睛地凝视着他的，然后用老二从上到下如楔子般一下下又深又狠地将他钉进床垫里时，他原本已经疲软得射不出什么东西的阴茎再次为之而勃起。

 

最后，两个人终于都精疲力竭了，五个用过的套子被丢在了地上，暴露出两个人不顾一切纵欲的疯狂。

 

当他们在高潮的余韵中瘫在床上相互爱抚时，才意识到到房间不再黑暗，天光早已大亮。

 

阳光令他们凝视彼此的目光藏无可藏。

 

“巴基，你真的很美。”史蒂夫看着与他耳鬓厮磨的巴基，诚意诚意地赞叹。

 

巴基疲惫地笑了笑，然后拍拍他的屁股：“听话，史蒂薇，你该回你的房间去睡觉了。”

 

被床伴赶走的感觉真的很不好，但史蒂夫没有任何立场祈求巴基留下他。他只好缓慢地从床上爬起来，一件件捡起自己的衣服，走向门口，并说道：“真希望那些混蛋都没有起得这么早的习惯。”

 

就在这时，他隐约中听到巴基在床上小声嘟囔了一句：“今天你怎么不说‘我爱你’了？”

 

“什么？”史蒂夫顿住了，扭头看向巴基。

 

“不，没什么。”巴基已经闭上了眼睛，并冲他不耐烦地挥挥手，“快回去吧，醉汉。”

 

但史蒂夫没有动。他浑身僵硬地站在原地，脑子里嗡嗡作响——他刚刚才意识到，大概是上一次他真的喝高了之后，在做爱的时候对巴基表白了，而巴基当真了。

 

难怪后来当他醒过来之后对巴基说“如果你想让我对你负责”时，巴基会露出那样惊愕的表情！该死的，自己的表现简直就是一个混蛋负心汉！

 

可他还有机会弥补这一切，是不是？只要他说出他的确想说的那句话，那句他真心实意想说的，欠了巴基一个世纪的那句话——  
  
“我爱你。”他说。

 

巴基在床上睁开眼睛，面无表情地看着他。

 

史蒂夫一动不动。他盯着巴基，像是在等待巴基给他一个回应。于是巴基从床上爬起来，径直走到史蒂夫面前。

 

“我是真的爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫急切地补充道。  
  
“你真可爱啊，史蒂薇。”巴基抬起他完好的那只右手，落寞地摸了摸史蒂夫的脸，“快回去睡觉吧，等你一觉醒来，就没这么爱我了。”

 

——————————  
  
美国队长和冬日战士大战一夜后被赶出了房间的新闻，毫无意外地马上传遍了整栋复仇者大厦。

 

但史蒂夫现在并不介意复仇者们知不知道，又或是准备怎样嘲笑自己。他现在满头满脑都是该如何让巴基重新相信自己的爱意这件事。可当他一觉醒来后去敲巴基的房门准备认真谈谈时，巴基却又不在房间里了。

 

“他去哪儿了？”史蒂夫问娜塔莎。他深信娜塔莎永远都了解每一位复仇者的行踪。

 

娜塔莎果然知道。

 

她美丽的绿眼睛狡黠地转了转，开口说道：“詹姆斯去约会了。”  
  
“约会？”史蒂夫火冒三丈，“他怎么能去约会？我们明明昨晚还……”  
  
“昨晚你们什么，做爱？那有什么稀奇的，你们只是炮友，不是吗？”娜塔莎挑起一根眉毛，苛刻无情地说道，“你们之间除了炮友就是普通的好友关系，又不存在什么一对一的绑定，詹姆斯想约谁就约谁，想睡谁就睡谁，然后，在未来的某一天，如果他觉得他的约会对象非常合适，说不定他会离开你，离开整个复联，彻底投入那个人的怀抱。”

 

“我要他的约会地址！”美国队长拍着桌子低吼着威胁黑寡妇，“给我，马上就要！”  
  


那是一家格调非常不错的咖啡馆，史蒂夫站在咖啡馆的玻璃窗外时，远远便看到巴基正与一个年轻男孩相谈甚欢。  
  
“男人！他的约会对象竟然是男人！”他的脑子里如惊雷般炸开，“原来巴基一直都喜欢的是男人！天啊，自己为什么以前从没有注意到过这一点？”

  
那男孩看起来可实在是不怎么样，淡金色的头发没什么生气地耷拉在脑袋上，浑身上下全是骨头没半点肌肉，个头大概不足一米七，史蒂夫无法控制地想到自己如果一拳打在那男孩身上，他恐怕会飞出去整条街那么远……

 

可巴基对那小子的笑容却如春风般温暖，史蒂夫盯着巴基那熟悉亲切的笑容时，一股并不陌生的情绪从心底升腾而起——没错，他早就有过类似的不良情绪了，当巴基花了三美金为多洛莉丝买小熊时，当巴基和咆哮突击队的其他成员们谈笑风生勾肩搭背时，当巴基在瓦坎达当着他的面夸赞特查拉的身手灵敏肌肉漂亮时，当巴基在凌晨2点从克林特的房间里走出来时……  
  
一直以来，史蒂夫都将这股不明情绪归咎于：我只有巴基这么一个朋友，如果别人抢走了他，那么我就一无所有了，所以我有危机感是理所当然的。  
  
但现在，他明白了，根本不是那么回事——那是嫉妒，是吃醋，是排他性，是占有欲……任何借口都是虚伪的，是爱情使然，仅此而已。

  
就比如现在，史蒂夫在理智搞清楚自己到底在想些什么之前，身体已经冒失地冲到了巴基和他的约会对象的咖啡桌前。  
  
“他不会和你约会的！”他完全顾不上去和惊讶的巴基解释什么，只顾着恶狠狠瞪着那男孩，脱口而出，“你可能不太了解情况，但他昨天晚上还和我做爱一直做到天亮。我们用光了五个套套，他爱我，他在乎的只有我。别以为他特别偏爱你这个体型，抱歉，其实那只是因为我以前就是这个体型，他可能事看着你格外亲切熟悉罢了——”  
  
“史蒂夫，你在干什么”！”巴基猛地站起来，冲他愕然怒吼，“你疯了吗？”  
  
那男孩则一脸茫然，像是什么都没听懂一样，对美国队长突如其来的挑衅与敌意毫无反抗。

 

史蒂夫看着对他凶巴巴的巴基，顿时觉得委屈极了——怎么可以这样呢？巴基背着我和别人约会，又当着奸夫的面这么凶的吼我……他怎么能这样呢？他从来都不会对我这样的！  
  
“他是咱们俩的幸运粉丝，抽到了见面机会，日期就是今天，你忘了吗？”巴基看着史蒂夫的目光仿佛觉得他完全不可理喻，他用尽最后的耐心说道，“你之前一直没起床，所以我就先来了，难道娜塔莎没这样告诉你吗？”  
  
史蒂夫恍然大悟——他被俄罗斯女间谍耍了。

 

他呆呆地愣在了咖啡馆里，感觉自己简直就是个惊天动地的大蠢材。  
  
“对不起，希望美国队长没有吓到你。如果有，我替他道歉。”巴基扭头对那个仍旧还处在震惊状态的粉丝说道，“我们聊的很愉快，但我现在必须走了。有缘下次见。”  
  
他转身就走，将可怜的史蒂夫彻底抛在脑后。史蒂夫立刻就想拔腿追过去，却被那刚刚回过神来的粉丝一把拽住了袖子。

 

“可以……可以给我签个名吗？”那男孩眼巴巴地说道，“就……就签在巴基·巴恩斯的名字旁边，可以吗？”

  
刚刚还错怪了人家，现在史蒂夫无论如何都没理由拒绝粉丝这个简单的要求。他看着那张签名版，想了想，将自己的名字用力签在巴基的名字上面，还故意把他名字中的字母“g”的下面那个勾往下夸张地延伸，一直伸到“Barnes”的字母“a”的身体里，然后重重地画了个桃心，将他们俩的名字圈在一起。

 

“哇哦……”那男孩结结巴巴地看着这个别具深意的签名，说道，“这……嗯……太酷了。”

 

史蒂夫仍然没有放开签字笔。他又想了想，在那可笑的桃心旁边飞快补上了一句话：“I can do this all day！”

 

然后他就扭头跑出去追巴基了。

 

——————————

 

史蒂夫迎来了与巴基的冷战。

 

“他到底在生什么气，为什么我说什么他都不相信我？”最终，冷战的24小时后，史蒂夫崩溃地向娜塔莎求救，“他想和我冷战多久？44年吗（历史上美苏冷战长达44年）？巴基从来都没有这样对过我！他连失忆之后都还是会把我从水里捞出来的！”   


娜塔莎无奈地看着他：“你的方式有问题，史蒂夫。”

  
“我表白过了，我后来又尝试了很多次——可是他不是以为我又又又把自己喝醉了，就是以为我只是在了解他的心思之后可怜他才想跟他在一起的……”  
  
“因为他相信过你一次。”娜塔莎说，“结果第二天你问他需不需要负责。拜托，谁受得了这个打击？”  
  
“天哪，我知道我那天太蠢了。”史蒂夫用力揪住自己金色的脑袋，对娜塔莎露出狗狗眼，“拜托，小娜，救救我，我现在需要的是挽救措施……你知道的，我已经失去过他太多次了……但从没有一次像现在这样，他明明还活着，却不愿意多看我一眼……我觉得自己的心都碎了。”

 

是的，考虑到史蒂夫的确已经痛彻心扉地失去过巴基太多次，冷酷的俄罗斯女间谍终于对心碎的美国精神心软了。  
  
“好吧，听着。”女间谍说道，“你或许可以换一种方式——以他绝对不会再误会，绝对不会再不相信你的方式，公开对他表白，让他彻底明白你对的表白并不是因为醉酒，更不是出于怜悯。”

 

——————————  
  
那是一个普通的大白天，当巴基还站在超市里选择两种不同的奶酪时，他发现超市的电视机忽然都进入了一段奇怪的信号。

 

紧跟着，画面恢复了——巴基震惊地看到史蒂夫的脸出现在了超市的悬挂屏幕里。

 

**“这是一个全球性质的公开演讲，如果打扰到各位，我先向大家道歉。鉴于接下来的内容少儿不宜，我希望家长们能将他们的孩子拖离任何一块屏幕。”**

 

巴基手中的奶酪掉到了地上——但没有人注意到他，所有人都在仰头看着美国队长一本正经的演讲，一些家长已经听话地开始拖着他们的孩子离开屏幕。

 

**美国队长正气凛然的话语从喇叭中持续传出：“首先，我必须承认一件事——我和冬日战士做爱了。”**

 

巴基毫不犹豫地打电话，史蒂夫关机了。

 

他马上转而打给托尼：“他在哪儿直播的？”

  
“神盾局顶层的公众直播间。”托尼在电话对面无奈地说道，“你快点过来吧，虽然这很好玩，但我觉得弗瑞好像快要爆炸了。”

 

巴基飞奔而出。

 

**“我知道巴基爱我，尽管他从来没有跟我明确表白过。但1934徘徊在布鲁克林小巷中的微风知道，他二战时期狙击枪的准镜知道，他为了保护我而掉下去的那列火车知道，他将我捞起来的那条河的河水知道，他的罗马尼亚安全屋知道，他的日记本知道……”**  
  
美国队长的声音传遍大街小巷。

 

巴基已经到达了神盾局。他直奔电梯，疯狂按压按钮，但电梯却迟迟不肯来。

  
**“** **但巴基却并不相信我也爱他这件事，因为在某一天早上，我犯了一个致命错误……但是，巴基，我是真的爱你，这份感情并不是出于醉酒或是怜悯，请你原谅一个一百岁才破处的处男吧，我只是觉醒得比较晚。”**

  
巴基跑出神盾局门口，打电话给山姆：“滚下来，然后接我上去！”

 

“我可以拒绝吗？”

 

“那我就去拒绝美国队长的求爱，然后告诉他我爱的是你。”

 

“……我马上下来。”

 

**“巴基，虽然你不知道我爱你，** **但你卧室的床和大门知道，浴室里的镜子和浴池知道，客厅的沙发知道，斯塔克厨房的地砖和流理台知道。我发誓不久之后，复联大厦的办公室书桌和落地窗也会知道，山姆的汽车前盖和后座会知道，我们的摩托车坐垫会知道，弗瑞的昆式飞机机舱会知道，神盾局健身室的所有器材和游泳池都会知道……**

 

山姆在空中费力地抱着巴基的肩膀抱怨：“我真想把你直接丢下去！你难道是怀孕了吗？为什么可以这么重？”  
  
“是啊，我怀孕了。”巴基不客气地威胁道，“你要是把我丢下去，就是一尸两命。正在楼顶上对我表白的那个孩子他爹一定会替我和孩子报仇的。”  
  
“我真后悔认识你们！”

 

**“因为我史蒂夫罗杰斯从不和任何人做爱，没错，我一百岁了，但我只跟一个人做过爱——”**  
  
就在这时，神盾局顶层直播间的窗户被一个鸟人怀里的黑衣杀手举枪击碎。紧跟着，鸟人辛苦地将那个黑衣杀手丢了进来。

 

所有人都惊呆了，山姆一边大喊着：“这他妈不关我的事啊，赔玻璃钱不要找我！”一边翱翔着逃走。而那名黑衣杀手熟稔地在地板上潇洒打滚落地，然后大摇大摆直奔还坐在直播摄像机前的美国队长。  
  
美国队长呆呆地看着黑衣杀手，或许是出于惯性，又或许是出于别的什么，念出了他演讲稿的最后一段： **“那个人就是你，巴基——我唯一做爱的人，我唯一挚爱的人。”**  
  
黑衣杀手将美国队长从座位上粗暴地拎起来按到墙上，然后扭头一枪打爆了直播摄像机，并当着众人的面，重重地吻上美国队长的嘴唇。  
  
“好了好了，直播结束了！”美国队长挥了挥手，从黑衣杀手的嘴唇下方艰难地找到空闲大声公布，“美国队长现在要征用直播间2个……不，3个小时吧！呃……处理一点私事。”  
  
“你们要做什么？”有个记者傻傻问道。  
  
黑衣杀手转身将所有人轰赶出门，然后用力将门关上，并对他们大喊出答案：“做爱！”  
  
旖旎的呻吟声和激烈的肉体撞击声很快便响彻了大街小巷——摄像头虽然被打爆了，但喇叭却并没有。所有家长们都捂住了未成年子女的耳朵，不敢让他们知道美国队长和他的至交好友正在做什么惊天动地的好事。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基知道喇叭中的声音还在直播吗？或许不知道，又或许不知道。

 

但那有什么关系呢？他们现在已经完全顾不上这些了。

 

我爱你，所以想和你做爱——这件事终于不仅仅只是1934徘徊在布鲁克林小巷中的微风知道，二战时期狙击枪的准镜知道，火车知道，河水知道，安全屋知道，日记本知道了……

 

美国队长和冬日战士相爱，所以他们激情做爱——这件事终于全世界都知道了。

 


	13. 全世界最棒的Omega（ooc蛇盾警告）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 装A的O相亲遇到了装O的A的沙雕故事。

 

巴基真的很讨厌相亲，但他最好的朋友娜塔莎却对给他介绍对象的事乐此不疲。

 

娜塔莎是个货真价实的霸王花女A，去年，她就是通过弗瑞组织的相亲活动，认识了现在的伴侣克林特。

 

“看看我家小O多贤惠！”娜塔莎得意洋洋地看着克林特乖巧的身影——他刚刚主动为两位“Alpha”端来了酒瓶和酒杯——重重拍巴基的肩膀，“老兄，听我一句劝没错，你早该去找个老婆过日子了。你这么帅，全城的O都会为你疯狂的，不要浪费了自己的天赋！”

 

巴基摇摇头，闷头喝酒，有苦说不出。

 

全世界只有巴基自己知道这个秘密——他压根就不是个A.

 

但他一直假装自己是个A，并且伪装得十分成功。巴基喜欢自己身为A时的所可以完成的一切危险的事——比如可以加入神盾局为国效力，可以在战场上与其他A并肩战斗抛头颅洒热血。

 

尽管实际上是个O，但巴基早就把自己的身体锻炼得比绝大多数A都还要强壮有力。他在战斗中挥洒自如，并因此而感到满足。

 

如果你是个A，那么就不会有人认为你天生就是个弱鸡，不会戴着有色眼镜看你。人们会对你现在所在的位置心服口服，他们自然而然地臣服于你，而不会嚼口舌议论你能领导一支战斗分队仅仅只是因为你用O天生的美色迷惑了你好色的Alpha上司。

 

尽管伪装成A是一件辛苦的事，尽管每个月都有那么几天他必须想尽办法找各种奇葩理由请假用来处理自己的热潮期，但他仍然认为这一切都是值得的。

 

自从战友娜塔莎找到了人生伴侣后，她就开始疯狂地为巴基介绍Omega.

 

尽管巴基帅得令所有Omega腿软，但他当然无法接受任何一位Omega——那些Omega显然还指望着他标记他们，而这是他根本做不到的事。

 

巴基耗尽耐心拒绝了一个又一个美貌可人的相亲对象Omega，但就在昨天，在他们正准备下班回家互相道别的时候，娜塔莎又往他怀里塞了一张照片。

 

“明天就是周末了，我已经帮你约好了咖啡厅。”她笑着冲他眨眼，“记得穿帅点，这次的相亲对象你绝对满意！他是弗瑞的老战友的下属，人非常可靠，工作也很好，你有福了。”

 

巴基内心一片灰暗，感觉自己整个周末都被娜塔莎的自作主张给毁了——最关键的是，算算日子，下周他就该热潮期了。虽然他已经找到借口跟弗瑞请了假，但这件事本身就够令他心烦意乱的。

 

他看都没看那张照片一眼，直接塞进口袋，然后对娜塔莎非常勉强地道了声谢。

 

娜塔莎满意地离开了神盾局办公室——她心爱的Omega估计已经做好了饭正在等她回家。而巴基呢？巴基在办公室暴躁地徘徊了一会儿后，决定去找他的另一位单身好友——身为Beta的山姆疯狂吐槽。

 

“你或许应该跟娜塔莎直说。”山姆义愤填膺地劝他，“就跟她直说你只想单身不想找对象，说她总是想给你介绍对象的行为完全是一厢情愿多此一举！把那些被你拒绝的Omega后来是如何骚扰你的事情全都抖落出来，再一桩桩数数她的多事为你添了多少麻烦！就直说好了，她能把你怎么样？”

 

“我想想——或许会死？”

 

“……那你还是认了吧。”山姆同情地抓了抓巴基的肩膀，“兄弟，既然惹不起，那你就去吧，谁让你是个迷倒万千Omega的Alpha呢？唉，还是我快乐啊，青春无限好，单身无人扰……”

 

巴基羡慕地看着他，然后起身去抓酒瓶，准备借酒消愁。

 

就在这时，他兜里那张已经被团得皱巴巴的相亲对象的照片掉了出来。

 

“哇哦……”在巴基之前，山姆已经先他一步捡起了照片，然后表情夸张地惊叹道，“哇哦，这个Omega我好像在哪里见过啊——啊！我想起来了！这不是海德拉招兵宣传时印在宣传册上的那个‘全世界最棒的Omega’吗？我靠，这个Omega真的绝了，别说是你了，连我这种无欲无求的Beta都会心动的——你到时候可要把持住啊，别第一次约会就把人家给睡了！”

 

巴基抢过照片，在山姆夸张的措辞下，终于对相亲对象产生了好奇心：“去你妈的，我才不是那种随便睡Omega的败类，而且什么全世界最棒的Omega，我才不信——”

 

“哇……哇哦……”他惊呆了。他的嘴巴张得和山姆刚刚看到照片时一样大，心脏不由自主地扑通扑通快速跃动。

 

那的确是一个漂亮得令人挪不开眼睛的Omega，他拥有一头灿烂利索的金色短发，眼睛蓝得如晴空下的大海，面部每一个线条都是那么恰到好处，完美符合巴基对人类容貌的所有审美。

 

虽然相片是半身大头照，看不出多少身材，但巴基仍然在一瞬间怀疑自己是否是个潜在的同性恋了。

 

他甚至开始不道德地思考，自己能不能暂且欺骗对方自己确实是Alpha……万一对方其实也并不介意OO恋呢？万一他们真的能打破世俗的目光在一起呢？

 

——————————

 

因为被照片上的“美色”所诱惑，巴基着实认真地打扮了一番自己。

 

但当他在咖啡厅见到那位Omega的真人向他走来时，他仍然产生了浓烈的自卑感——天哪，那是一位怎样的美人啊！他是个甜心，真人与照片上的美貌一模一样，而这还不够，他甚至……他的身材甚至比巴基还要棒！看看那鼓鼓囊囊呼之欲出的大胸吧，看看那宽肩细腰下笔直修长的美腿吧——天下怎么竟然会有如此极品的Omega？

 

“你……你好……”巴基晕晕乎乎地站了起来，冲对方伸出右手，“我就是巴基·巴恩斯，你的……嗯……”

 

他甚至有点不好意思对对方说出“相亲对象”这个词组，好像就算这么说都是在玷污对方的美丽一般。

 

但还好，对方显得非常真诚热情。Omega落落大方的与他握手——不知道为什么手劲比巴基认识的所有Alpha都还要大，可能是因为毕竟他是全世界最棒的Omega吧——并对他微笑点头致意，主动补完了他的话：“对，我知道的，皮尔斯告诉过我了，你是我的对象。”

 

他甚至都忘记加上“相亲”这个词。

 

巴基脸上一红，不好意思地从对方手中抽出手指，有些拘谨地坐了下来。

 

对方用那双迷人到炫目的蓝眼睛目光灼灼地看着他，并致以真诚笑意：“巴基——天哪，这个名字真可爱，巴基，巴基，巴基……”

 

对方抽出一张洁白的手绢，捂嘴轻笑：“对不起，实在是太可爱了，我大概可以这么喊上一整天。”

 

巴基的脸更红了，同时觉得头晕目眩，止不住的心猿意马——天哪，这是这个Omega喜欢他的意思吧！至少他很喜欢他的名字！拜托，拜托，如果有必要，真的希望你这么喊上一整天，哪怕我可能只能用按摩棒和你上床，但是拜托你在高潮的时候一定要像刚才一样喊我的名字……

 

“发什么呆呢，甜心？”对方主动在桌子下方蹭了蹭巴基的小腿，将他的思维拉回现实，“还没有介绍我自己——我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是海德拉特种兵培训基地皮尔斯手下的突击队队长。”

 

巴基当然知道海德拉特种兵培训基地，也知道他们的老大皮尔斯曾是神盾局局长尼克·弗瑞的战友。一个Omega，竟然年纪轻轻就能在海德拉特种兵培训基地这种充满了极品Alpha气息的地盘当上突击队队长——这简直是不可思议，他是怎么做到的？

 

巴基简直对他仰慕拜服得五体投地。

 

“你真的，真的是太厉害了。”巴基盯着他的眼睛里几乎冒出了星星，“身为一个Omega，竟然能当上突击队队长！你一定为此而付出了巨大努力吧？你简直是所有Omega的榜样！”

 

史蒂夫端庄地抿了一口咖啡：“巴基，不愧是你，我没看错人，你果然和我认识的其他臭Alpha都不一样——他们都会自然而然地认为我是靠睡了皮尔斯才爬到现在的位置，而我才懒得跟他们解释这个，真是一群庸人。”

 

巴基脱口而出：“那当然了，我太理解你了，毕竟我也是一个……”

 

他愣了愣，反应过来，继而马上慌乱地闭上了嘴，打补丁：“反正我理解你，我一向走在Omega平权的最前沿。优秀的Omega当然能胜任社会上的任何指责，何况是你这样的‘全世界最棒的’Omega！”

 

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛中露出温柔笑意，主动将手指覆盖在巴基放在桌面上的手指上，捏了捏，说道：“谢谢你。”

 

巴基隐约感觉这个Omega似乎有点太主动了点……一般来说，Omega都是很不喜欢与其他人主动有皮肤接触的，更何况他的相亲对象是个“Alpha”呢？但他转念一想，这或许就是史蒂夫的大气之处吧——他不是普通的Omega，他自信，强大，不拘小节，所以才能拥有今天的成就。

 

这样一想，他觉得史蒂夫·罗杰斯身为一个Omega更加优秀了。

 

他们在咖啡厅用了简餐，然后出门去看了一部惊悚电影。整个约会的过程中，巴基觉得自己的眼睛似乎都黏在了史蒂夫身上离不开。他有检讨过自己是否显得太过于急色浪荡，但还好，史蒂夫虽然是个Omega，却对此并不介意，反而像是对他很纵容也很感兴趣。

 

史蒂夫甚至比他的个子还要更高一点，胆子也更大一点。在他们看那部惊悚片时，当巴基因为一个可怕的情节而紧张得吃不下爆米花时，史蒂夫更是主动伸手将他的脑袋搂进了自己怀里。

 

“别怕，我在呢。”他对巴基说道，并将他的脑袋往自己的大胸里按了按。

 

巴基隐约问到他身上有一股迷人又奇异的味道，这令他忍不住更加深深地、用力地嗅了嗅。

 

“你真香……”他的脑子更晕了，感觉整个人都像是在坐过山车，“史蒂夫，你真是全世界最好闻的Omega了……”

 

“是吗？”史蒂夫低头抚摸他的头发，对他笑语盈盈，“很高兴你喜欢我的气味。你知道吗，我也喜欢你的。”

 

巴基再也没什么心思继续看惊悚片了——他任由自己趴在史蒂夫的腿上，享受这位Omega独特的气息。

 

直到他感觉到有什么东西从史蒂夫的大腿之间竖了起来，并顶到了他的脸。

 

“什么东西？”他晕晕的，傻乎乎地问道。

 

“嗯？没什么。”史蒂夫温柔地回答，“那是我的手机。”

 

哦，原来是手机啊——不知道为什么，他觉得身子暖洋洋的，整个人也变得很困。他察觉到好像有一丝暖流从他的两腿之间慢慢流了出来，但他的热潮期一向很固定，目前还应该有两天时间，所以他以为只是错觉，便没有多想。

 

在如此温柔优秀的Omega史蒂夫的怀抱中，巴基放任自己，安安心心地睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

“你喜欢我吗，巴基？”他听到有人在他耳边问话，“你愿意和我继续交往下去吗？”

 

巴基睁开眼睛，眼前一片朦胧，像是蒙着一层薄纱。但隔着这层纱，他仍然认出了问话的人是他的相亲对象，全世界最棒的Omega史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

“嗯……”不知道为什么，巴基一开口，却不小心逸出一个呻吟。

 

“嗯……当然喜欢……”他挣扎着说道，同时在恍惚中意识到自己的身体热得要命，两条腿软得像面条，“唔……我这是怎么了，我在哪里？”

 

“你没事，你很好。”史蒂夫摸着他的脸回答，“你在我家，很安全，一切都交给我就好。”

 

一听到自己在史蒂夫的家里，巴基感到无比安心——尽管他好像身体哪里不太对劲，但还有比全世界最棒的Omega家里更安全的地方吗？没有了！

 

直到他意识到史蒂夫在帮他脱衣服。上衣已经轻松地被脱掉了，他感到史蒂夫正在拽他的裤子。

 

完了，完了！不可以！他会暴露的！

 

巴基用最后的力气拉住自己的裤子，哀求道：“别，别这样……”

 

“怎么了呢？”史蒂夫的声音温柔而极具诱惑力，“你不是喜欢我吗？难道不愿意和我……”

 

“不是！”巴基脑瓜滚烫，智商全被身体中奇怪的热度蒸发殆尽，他只顾着迷迷糊糊地解释，“因为我……我给不了你性福……我……对不起，我骗了你，实际上我根本就不是Alpha，但我还是喜欢你……呜呜，我可能是个同性恋Omega罢了……”

 

他简直差点哭出来了，他会不会就此失去这个全世界最棒的Omega？

 

“别担心。”可是史蒂夫并没有令他失望——他特意将嘴唇贴近巴基的耳垂，轻轻舔了一口后，低声说道，“告诉你一个秘密——我就是喜欢你这样的Omega.”

 

“天哪，你真好！”巴基此刻迷糊又弱智的大脑中顿时充满了中彩票般的幸福感，他连连低呼，“和你相亲是我做过的最幸运的事了！我现在好幸福，你真是全世界最好的Omega！”

 

“会更性福的。”全世界最棒的Omega史蒂夫·罗杰斯柔声回答。

 

裤子也被顺利地扒下去了，一具火热的躯体覆上他的身体，史蒂夫分开巴基的双腿，手指探向他的两腿之间。

 

巴基浑身一阵颤栗。

 

“你发情了呢，巴基。”史蒂夫的声音听起来格外蛊惑，他缓缓将手指捅进巴基那个不停收缩的小洞里，低声说道，“好香……好多水……”

 

巴基浑身如煮熟的虾子般通红，两腿抖得厉害，肉穴却忍不住包裹夹紧了史蒂夫的手指。

 

怎么会？怎么会热潮期提前了呢？听说和Alpha亲热有可能会刺激热潮期提前，可是他一直都很注意，并没有和哪个Alpha走得太近过啊？而且他以前的热潮期都是靠抑制剂渡过的，因此他从来就没放纵过自己的身体发情，流出过这么多水。

 

而现在……天哪，太可耻了，当着另一个Omega的面，他双腿打开，止不住地颤抖，感受着两腿之间的蜜洞里汩汩流出浸透了他信息素的透明液体。

 

“怎么办，怎么办……”巴基都快羞哭了，他哀求史蒂夫，“快帮我堵上，你是最棒的Omega，我不想在你面前这样失态，你也一定有办法的！”

 

“别担心，当然会帮你堵上了。”史蒂夫诚恳地说道，然后吻了吻他的唇角，在他身上动了动。

 

一个坚硬的棒状物体顶到了他的洞口。

 

“什么东西？”巴基迟钝地大脑中泛起一丝警觉，“你的手机掉出来了？”

 

“是好东西。”史蒂夫摸了摸他的额头，然后吻他的眼睛，“别担心，会照顾好你的。巴基，我的巴基，安心睡吧……”

 

“噢……好吧。”既然全世界最棒的Omega都这么说了，那就一定是真理了。

 

巴基安心地闭上眼睛。

 

——————————

 

“啪啪啪啪”的声音连绵不绝，像是棒槌重重捣出了什么甜蜜水果的汁水。

 

“嗯嗯嗯，啊……呜呜……好舒服……”同时，巴基还听到了无耻的呻吟声。这些声音把巴基吵醒了。

 

但很快他便意识到，这些声音全部都来自于自己。

 

巴基猛地睁开了眼睛。

 

天哪！这是怎么回事？

 

他的上半身软绵绵地趴伏在床上，臀部却高高撅起，一双有力的大手正肆无忌惮地揉掐他的臀肉，一根火热的大肉棒正在他的蜜穴里来来去去地狠狠抽插。

 

“你醒了？”身后正在操他的人开口了——天哪，怎么回事？是史蒂夫！！！

 

“啊……”巴基惊呼出声，本能地想要摆脱身后的人爬开。

 

他抓住床单，手脚并用地向前爬了两步，却被史蒂夫抓住腰轻松地一把拖了回来。

 

“嗯？巴基，你怎么不乖了？”像是在惩罚他一般，史蒂夫牢牢扣住他的腰的同时用力向里面顶了一下。

 

这一下又深又狠，大龟头强有力地摩擦过甬道后直接冲击到生殖腔腔口，险些直接一口气将那柔软脆弱的腔口顶开。一瞬间，满屋子充斥这令他浑身酥软的强大Alpha气息。

 

这一下疼得巴基差点飙泪，却又爽得他浑身直打哆嗦。他自己都能感觉到那根尺寸夸张的大肉棒是如何牢牢嵌在他体内，将他紧致的甬道撑成薄壁，并且在生殖腔口试探性地摩擦着，一顶一顶地威胁与刺激着他此刻脆弱的神经。

 

巴基双腿麻软，再也不敢随便挣扎了，任由身后的史蒂夫双手探上他的胸口，一边蹂躏他的乳肉，一边重新开始顶送抽插。

 

“呜呜，你怎么……你怎么可以骗我……”他在史蒂夫持续不断的顶送中艰难地申诉，“我以为……我还以为我真的遇到了全世界最好最棒的Omega……”

 

“你不是也骗了我吗？”史蒂夫稳稳说道，然后又故意掐着他的乳头，重重向里一顶，“嗯？我的相亲对象Alpha？你骗了整个神盾局多少年了？”

 

巴基没词了，巴基绝望了。

 

史蒂夫说的没错，是他有错在先。他被史蒂夫牢牢捏住了把柄，现在好了，他要完蛋了。

 

“你要……嗯……啊啊啊……嗯嗯……要揭发我？”他一边承受着史蒂夫一下比一下狠重的冲撞，一边呻吟着、害怕地问道。

 

“怎么会？我怎么舍得伤害你？”史蒂夫在他的背脊处从上往下落下一连串湿热的吻，最后嘴唇停留在了他的屁股上，“只要你听话。”

 

紧跟着，巴基只觉得屁股上一阵刺痛——史蒂夫竟然咬了他的屁股一口！

 

“好了，现在给我动起来！”身后的Alpha用力拍了拍他的屁股，“屁股抬高点，迎合我！”

 

巴基哭都哭都不出来了，一方面他觉得自己着实无力翻身，一方面他又的确被干得很爽——谁又能向AO交合的本能生理欲望屈服呢？

 

史蒂夫抱着他的屁股狠狠干了不知道多久后，又将他翻过来，让他躺在自己身下。

 

巴基在屁股着床躺下后才意识到自己到底被流了多少水——整条床单都湿透了，上面满满都是他自己的味道！天哪，这实在是太羞耻了！

 

但史蒂夫没给他多少顾得上羞耻的时间，他抬高巴基的双腿，将它们架在了自己的肩膀上。这样一来，巴基不仅合不拢腿了，而且屁股再次被迫抬得老高。

 

史蒂夫的双手撑在他的头部两侧， 由上自下狠狠干他，每一下都像是想要用肉棒将他钉死在床垫上。

 

巴基都快被干崩溃了，他被史蒂夫干得汁水飞溅，史蒂夫的大肉棒摩擦得他的内壁火热滚烫得像是要着火。

 

“啊啊啊……轻点！轻点！啊啊……求你……”他哀叫连连，脚指头蜷曲着，感觉自己都快被这个该死的装O的Alpha捅穿了！

 

“不，你会更舒服的。”无耻的Alpha又这样勇猛无敌地干了一会儿后，捞起他的屁股，将他整个人抱起来，然后下了床。

 

忽然的悬空令巴基拼命勾住了史蒂夫的脖子。重力令他的肉穴将史蒂夫吃得更深——他全身重量的支点都维系在那根可恶的、粗长得可怕的肉棒上，而那几乎令史蒂夫的大肉棒直接贯穿甬道顶进他的生殖腔。

 

史蒂夫拖着他的屁股上下颠弄，一边颠一边走到落地窗前，然后拉开窗帘。

 

窗外是纽约灯火辉煌的夜色，巴基的背部被顶在了冰凉的窗户上，史蒂夫将他挤在自己的大胸肌和落地窗之前，肉棒持续地向他体内推挤顶撞。玻璃窗被他撞得砰砰直响，巴基吓得要命，拼命抱着他的脖子喊道：“这玩意不会破吧？我要是掉下去了怎么办？”

 

“那我就陪你一起掉下去……”史蒂夫啃他的嘴唇，吸他的舌头，并向他庄严宣誓，“我们会死在一起。而就算是会和你一同粉身碎骨，在那之前我也要标记你——我要在半空中刺穿你的腺体，捅进你的生殖腔里射精，让全世界光看着我们的尸体都知道我们是最完美的一对AO.”

 

“什么？你要标记我？”巴基愣了愣后，吓得开始胡乱挣扎，“不可以，我们才第一次见面，不，不可以……”

 

“才不是呢，我早就见过你了……”史蒂夫用力将不听话的Omega固定在玻璃窗上，低沉地说道，“小时候的我就见过你了，你只是不记得了。你从小就喜欢装A，但我早就知道你是Omega了。那时候我就发誓，让你成为我的唯一。”

 

巴基完全不知道史蒂夫到底在说些什么，但他在快要被操得散架的恍惚中意识到，史蒂夫对今天的一切早有预谋。

 

他害怕起来，他怕史蒂夫处心积虑就是为了今天揭穿他的身份——然后呢，他会怎么做？会把他圈禁起来，逼迫他向全世界承认自己的Omega身份吗？会不允许他继续从事神盾局的危险工作，让他老老实实当他的家庭主妇Omega吗？

 

那简直太可怕了，那他妈简直是世界末日！

 

“我不会让你的身份暴露的。”史蒂夫却忽然停止了操弄他的动作，附在他耳边说道。

 

“什……什么？”巴基愕然看着他的眼睛。

 

史蒂夫的眼睛很真诚。

 

“在外面，你永远都是我老公，我甘心当你的Omega太太.”话语虽温柔，但史蒂夫的口吻确实不容拒绝的，“你想做什么都可以，我会永远保护你的身份。但是在家里嘛……”

 

他没继续说下去，只是重新开始了操弄。

 

巴基没理由拒绝这个。他本来就对史蒂夫一见钟情了，而现在，他也不需要担心他和史蒂夫发生关系会失去自己的假Alpha身份。

 

这或许的确是对方蓄谋已久的陷阱，但好像一切都没什么不对，没什么不好……

 

巴基没什么余力去继续想了，因为史蒂夫在玻璃上操了他一会儿后，又将他抱起来，重新丢回了床上。

 

他马上就又被史蒂夫在床上以各种姿势操开了花。现在他知道为什么史蒂夫那么优秀了——他他妈哪儿是Omega啊？他他妈可能是全世界最“棒”的Alpha！

 

那个晚上，他被史蒂夫干射了一次又一次。而他在最后一次高潮时，在史蒂夫把他干得几乎魂飞魄散之后，史蒂夫在撞开他生殖腔口的同时咬破了他的腺体——史蒂夫在他体内成结了，一股股浓烈的精液持续不断地淋向生殖腔壁，刺激得巴基浑身剧烈发抖，生理性泪水糊了一脸。

 

“巴基，巴基……哦，巴基，你真棒，我爱你……”史蒂夫果然遂了巴基的心愿，在床上不停地呼喊他的名字。

 

只不过他们之间的性爱并不需要按摩棒，而被干的人是他自己罢了。

 

巴基的这个热潮期持续了长达七天，史蒂夫也干足了他七天。

 

七天之后，巴基捂着腰黑着眼圈，一脸精尽人亡的模样去上班，还遭到了娜塔莎肆无忌惮地嘲笑。

 

“看来你和史蒂夫成了。”她冲他一脸了然地眨眼睛，“果然，就知道就算是你这么挑剔的Alpha也会看上他——你知道里吧？全海德拉都说他是全世界最棒的Omega.”

 

“操！”巴基情不自禁骂了一声。

 

娜塔莎疑惑地看向他。

 

为了不露出马脚，巴基只好咬牙切齿地说：“啊，我的意思是……是啊是啊，操，他可真辣啊，他的确是全世界最棒的Omega……”

 

他们很快便结婚了。

 

后来巴基发现，这也不是没好处的——至少从此以后，他再也不用找各种奇葩的理由为热潮期请假了。

 

“我们家小O每个月的那几天到了。”他可以正大光明地对同事这么说，“我得回去‘伺候’他，你们懂的，毕竟他是全世界最棒的Omega呢。”

 

“我们懂我们懂。”体贴的同事们都露出一脸姨母笑，“巴基，悠着点，别闪了腰。”

 

然后巴基回到家，投入史蒂夫的怀抱。

 

虽然他们的开始是一场骗局，但是那有什么关系呢？反正他的确很爱史蒂夫就对了。

 

“海德拉说得也没错，你果然是最棒的！”在他被史蒂夫干得愈发流畅习惯，并开始越来越享受他们之间火热的性爱后，他对史蒂夫真诚表白，“只不过是最棒的Alpha罢了！”

 

“可是最棒的Omega还是在咱们家。”史蒂夫回答，“巴基，你才是世界上最棒的Omega！”

 


	14. Your Bucky，My Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【盾冬/Evanstan】演员的一句“my boy”打翻了直男队长迟到一百年的惊天大醋瓶。

 

 

当Chris Evans非常自然地企图将手伸进约会对象的裤裆并被对方用一只铁手以惊人的力量甩开时，他才终于意识到事情到底哪里不对劲。

 

“Oh my god！”他惊呼，“你是Bucky！真的是Bucky！”

 

“废话，我当然是。”Bucky阴沉着脸，气愤地瞪着眼前这个“约会对象”兼竟然胆敢性骚扰他的好色之徒，“不然你以为你在和谁约会？”

 

Chris的脸红一阵白一阵，胸脯上下起伏，像是受到了极大的惊吓和刺激。

 

“我……我来这里是因为，我以为我的约会对象是Sebastian！！！”他近乎于歇斯底里地吐露了心声。

 

“靠！”Bucky先是愣了愣，片刻后，他捋清了思路，并忍不住在Evans惊恐的目光注视下爆笑出声。

 

这下子，Bucky终于明白了整件事发生的原因。

 

 

这事具体得从三天之前说起。三天之前的清晨时分，Bucky如往常一样晃晃悠悠地溜达到众人聚集的客厅里冲咖啡喝。

 

这是他几乎每个早晨的日常——起床，泡杯咖啡，和每个小伙伴打招呼，故意和Nat调情让Clint生气，用力锤Sam的肩膀然后让他的拳头锤到自己的铁胳膊上，最后再和那个总是对自己热情洋溢的老伙计来个充满兄弟爱的抱抱。

 

但是那天，他发现气氛不太对。当他举着咖啡杯冲Natasha抛媚眼的时候，Clint并没有对他生气，反而露出一脸诡异坏笑。而当他去锤Sam的肩膀时，Sam往后一闪，小心翼翼地避开了他的触碰，黑眼珠子咕噜噜转个不停，却并没有如往常一样回击。

 

更过分的是，当他企图要Steve抱抱他时，他发现Steve如化石般坐在沙发上，眉头紧蹙，双手怀抱住自己的大胸肌，不知道在思考什么宇宙级重大问题，甚至都根本没有注意到Bucky的到来。

 

“嘿！”Bucky不满地推了一下Steve，“你怎么了？外星人又入侵了吗？灭霸满血复活了？”

 

通常情况下，Steve此刻的反应应该是抓住他的手，然后对他温柔地笑着说：“喂，别开这种玩笑了Buck，我可不想再看到你被他一个响指打掉。”

 

但今天，Steve却用刚刚被惊醒并回魂的模样有点惊讶地看着他，脸上丝毫的笑意都找不到。

 

“好吧，亲爱的，别担心，告诉我到底发生了什么？”Bucky的心脏一点点沉下去，他谨慎地用余光扫射大厅内的其他人，生怕Steve这个模样的原因是因为哪位同伴出了什么事以至于无法出现在客厅。

 

但大家都在，除了本就不在地球上的Thor和他那个倒霉催的弟弟。

 

于是Bucky非常犹豫地开了口：“所以，难道是Thor他们——”

 

“Buck…”Steve却忽然开了口，“你和那个Chris Evans...时常联系吗？”

 

Bucky愣住了。

 

“Chris？什么Chris？你是说那个扮演你的漫威演员？”

 

“Chris？”Steve则答非所问地嘟囔，“果然你们已经亲密到可以直呼其名了……”

 

Bucky不解其意，只好摊了摊手：“喂，上次复仇者们和漫威演员开联谊party时，是你要Chris Evans不需要总是‘队长’，‘队长’的叫得那么恭敬，让他直接喊你Steve就好的不是吗？所以我以为大家应该礼尚往来，我就——”

 

“所以，你觉得他这个人怎么样？”Steve再次打断了Bucky，“我的意思是，他这个人，嗯……以你的眼光来看……你觉得他还不错，是吗？”

 

周遭的复仇者们发出了一阵低沉的起哄声，Bucky发誓他似乎听到Sam在吹口哨。

 

Bucky有些茫然了——Steve问他的这个关于Evans的问题，明显是带有暧昧色彩的。但问题是，Bucky从来都没有和Steve说过他是一个双性恋，那Steve是怎么知道的？

 

更何况，他是双性恋这件事，和Chris Evans那个演员有什么狗屁关系？

 

但Steve的蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着他，像是在急于求证答案。

 

“啊哦……”Bucky只好摸了摸自己的鼻子，诚实回答，“好吧，虽然你这个问题有点奇怪，但是……他嘛，还算挺辣的？Chris的，额……眼睛很好看。对，眼睛，很性感，而且——”

 

在Nat偷偷捅了一下他的腰眼后，Bucky终于后知后觉地闭上了嘴巴。而Steve脸上的表情变了又变。

 

“好吧，我明白了。”最终，Steve非常勉强地说道，然后他一屁股站了起来。

 

“看来你认为他是个不错的人。好了，我现在要去工作了，毕竟我是Captain America，我理所应当很忙，所以大家……大家再见。对了，Buck，你要留点神，听说好莱坞演员都很花心，虽然我不认为有任何人会忍心欺骗你的感情，但如果他做了什么对不住你的事，我保证我会去揍得他满地找牙。哦对了，还有，你们都是公众人物，要小心点，尽量别被媒体拍到，毕竟……毕竟他是我的扮演者，传出去……传出去……唉，算了。”

 

美国队长一边不停地嘟囔，一边在门口背对大家挥了挥手，然后走出复联大厦的大门。

 

所有人都目瞪口呆地看着离去的背影——现在那里只剩下一扇门了。

 

“拜托，他到底是在说什么傻话？”Bucky看向所有人，“谁来给我解释一下？Tony，就你了，你消息一向灵通。”

 

“不不不，别问我，我可不知道。我其实和你们有代沟，你还记得吧？”Tony耸耸肩膀，“不过今天实际上复仇者们并没有什么所谓的工作，所以看看那个老家伙一脸不爽的样子……我估计某个区域的小偷小摸们怕是要倒大霉了。”

 

于是Bucky将目光挪到Sam.

 

Sam正捂着嘴巴低着头颤抖，不知道是在哭还是在笑。他冲Bucky摆了摆手，一副“千万别问我我可什么都不知道”的架势，而Clint正在用力拍他的后背，以防他背过气去。

 

“过来，James.”终于，Natasha解救了Bucky，她把他拽到客厅的角落，并将自己的手机递给了他——屏幕上正在播放一段短视频，“自己看吧。”

 

于是Bucky看到了他和Steve之前对话中那个莫名其妙的重点人物：Chris Evans.

 

视频上的Chris Evans正和其他复仇者联盟的演员在一起。他们正站在中国上海的一个舞台上，Chris似乎替他扮演的Steve回答了一些问题，但他还一言未尽时，导演忽然大声问他：“那Bucky呢？”

 

Bucky其实有点出乎意料自己的名字出现在这个电影的宣传活动中，因为在这部电影中，他还是“化灰”状态，理应还没有“复活”，演员更是并没有参与宣传。

 

所以听到自己的名字，Bucky愣了愣，然后将音量放大。

 

紧跟着，他惊呆了——天哪，怎么回事？全场都在高呼他的名字！Bucky！Bucky！Bucky！那声音简直震耳欲聋！他从来都不知道自己的角色有这么高的人气。

 

而在这片全场的高呼声中，那个叫Chris Evans的演员的脸上，竟然忽然浮现出了一丝没来由的羞涩感，甚至于站在他身边的那位扮演Thor的男演员也都对他露出了某种不怀好意的坏笑。

 

为什么会这样？Bucky十分纳闷。

 

紧跟着，他看到Chris Evans如同被全班同学甚至班主任当众揭穿恋情的青涩小男孩一般，诚恳又羞涩地抱着话筒说道：“hey，hey！Bucky is my boy… I mean，I got a lot of love for Bucky…”

 

“我靠！”Bucky对着手机屏幕瞪圆了眼睛，“这家伙怎么回事，他在搞什么？”

 

“这下明白了吧？”Nat已经抢回了手机，挑起一根眉毛看着他，“再明显不过了，对吗？这家伙在对你表白，当着那么多人的面——Bucky is my boy，我的天哪，这也太浪漫了！而且，看看他提起你名字时的那副模样吧，再看看他周围同事们的反应——Evans爱你，James，这件事在他们剧组里一定是人尽皆知的秘密了！当然，现在更不是什么秘密了，毕竟那可是直播，现在应该全世界都知道了，当然也包括Steve Rogers.”

 

“可是这家伙为什么要对我表白？”Bucky无语地皱起眉头，“说实话我和他没什么交情，只是在party上见过几面而已，甚至都没怎么说过话。”

 

“Hey，James，听着，你值得被任何人爱上。”Nat用力捏了捏他的肩膀，温柔说道，“Evans毕竟是Steve的扮演者，他当然会比这世界上绝大多数的其他人都更了解你，所以无论他是爱上你这副出色的皮相，还是爱上你的灵魂，那都是理所当然的事。所以，你打算接受他吗？”

 

“什……什么？”Bucky从未往这方面想过，他愕然地看着Natasha，“难道我应该接受他？你在开玩笑？”

 

“为什么不呢？你就不想试试吗？”

 

“可你明明知道我心里——”话到一半，巴基猛地闭上了嘴巴——毕竟还有那么多其他好事的复仇者们在一边假装做自己的事，一边竖着耳朵偷听呢。

 

“唉，我当然知道。”Natasha叹了口气，继续说道，“但是亲爱的，这都快一个世纪了，你得到想要的回应了吗？”

 

“我不需要回应。你应该知道，我从没奢求过他能有所回应，我不在乎——”

 

“但你也并不讨厌Evans，对吗？”Natasha不客气地打断了他倾吐衷肠的欲望，“你甚至觉得Chris Evans挺辣的不是吗？”

 

“当然！毕竟他长得……”Bucky顿了顿，垂下眼睫毛，露出一个惆怅的浅笑，然后小声补完了自己的话，“他们那么像。”

 

Natasha抓着他的肩膀鼓励道：“既然如此，去和Evans约个会又何妨？据我所知他是个很有趣的人。”

 

Bucky叹了一口气，双手抱在胸前，认真地看向他的朋友：“你是认真的吗，Nat？你真的认为我应该去跟那个Evans约个会试试？”

 

“有什么不可以？”Natasha狡黠地眨眨眼，“就去一次试试吧，我帮你安排，保证效果超群。”

 

 

那时候Bucky还并不理解Natasha所谓的“效果超群”是什么意思，正如当Chris Evans在回到纽约后就立刻接到要他cosplay成美国队长去和“Bucky”约会的消息时，他也并不知道即将发生什么事一样。

 

而在Chris看来，扮演成美国队长和他的Bucky约会是一件非常寻常的事——他和他的“Bucky”经常这么干，无论是在餐厅，还是在床上。

 

所以Chris兴致勃勃地去了。为了不那么引人注目，他当然没有蠢到穿上美国队长的制服。他只是按照Steve Rogers的品位，先是将头发染成金色，然后刮掉胡子，并套上了皮夹克和卡其布裤子罢了。

 

因为两个人都工作太忙的原因，他已经有好一阵子没有见到他的“Bucky”了。想到今夜突如其来的约会，他觉得自己浑身上下都充满了“干劲”。

 

他来到了他们往常约会时的那家餐厅的卡座——这是这家餐厅的最角落里，人烟稀少，灯光昏暗暧昧，他想起他们第一次约会时就是在这里，这里的光线和氛围总是让他对他的搭档情难自禁。

 

当Chris在餐厅看到他的约会对象如往常一样安静地坐在那里时，他的心脏砰砰砰地跳了起来。

 

那个人还是那样，总是能让已经三十多岁的他一秒钟就回归到少年时期，仿佛在和他偷偷谈一场青涩初恋。

 

“Hey，Buck！”他故意压低声音，拿出他扮演美国队长时的腔调。

 

对方明明赞赏又痴迷地看了他片刻，但不知为何，随后，对方却露出了稍纵即逝失落的眼神。

 

不过此时此刻的Chris并没有来得及对这个眼神多想。

 

“你好，Chris，很高兴见到你。我只是……没想到你会穿成这样。”Bucky站了起来，大方地与Chris握手。

 

“嗯？”Evans愣了愣，然后一副恍然大悟地模样，“啊，我明白了，你的意思是，你以为我会直接穿着队长的制服来？哈哈哈，别了吧亲爱的，那也太招摇了。”

 

说完后，他冲Bucky挤了挤眼睛，然后亲昵地与他在同一边的卡座上坐下。

 

Bucky没有想到第一次约会Chris Evans就这么大胆，但他对此也不是很介意。

 

可Chris接下来的一句话却使他忍不住心生反感了，因为他忽然凑在他耳边低声暧昧地说道：“如果你喜欢，回去我们在床上穿制服玩？”

 

然后Chris开始熟门熟路地将侍者叫来点餐，而Bucky则暗自皱眉，不露声色地挪了挪屁股，稍微远离了约会对象。

 

他已经在内心里将这个上来就耍流氓的男演员的名字在“有可能发展的对象”名单中狠狠划掉了——不过，平心而论，他的这个名单里其实一直都只有一个人罢了。

 

当Bucky还在认真思考到底要和这个演员聊点什么才不会显得那么尴尬，还是说干脆跟他直接说我们没可能，不如赶紧散伙比较好时，Chris却已经开始“欺人太甚”起来。

 

Bucky眼睁睁看着他将手摸上了自己的大腿。

 

“喂！”他几乎忍无可忍地抓住了Chris正在耍流氓的手，“你在做什么？”

 

“Oh, Bucky! Come on!”Chris却冲他坏笑，“难道你还要真的演完一整套拘谨的约会吗？拜托，亲爱的，Steve和Bucky都亲密到那个程度了，才不会介意——”

 

Bucky还没反应过来Chris到底在说什么鬼话时，Chris的手已经接近了他的裤链。

 

这简直是太过分了！曾经几次的见面印象中，Bucky从来没发现Chris Evans是这样一个没礼貌的急色之徒！现在，他终于受不了地发作了！他牢牢抓住Chris这只即将侵犯他最重要部位的罪恶之手，然后一把将它甩了出去——连带着Chris Evans一起。

 

Chris被他直接甩出卡座，他跌坐在地，看起来没收什么伤，但却一脸愕然。

 

他惊讶地看着Bucky的金属手，像是认真地思考了许久后，才终于反映了过来。

 

“Oh my god！”他惊呼，“你是Bucky！真的是Bucky！”

 

“废话，我当然是。”Bucky阴沉着脸，气愤地瞪着眼前这个“约会对象”兼竟然胆敢性骚扰他的好色之徒，“不然你以为你在和谁约会？”

 

Chris脱口而出：“我以为我的约会对象是Sebastian！！！”

 

紧跟着，两个人都沉默了一会。

 

“保证效果超群！”Bucky想起Natasha的承诺。

 

“靠！”他有点忍不住地爆发出一阵大笑，并主动伸手将Chris从地上拉起来，“对不起，哥们儿，是我误会了……不过这个约会的确效果超群，我好像不小心知道了两个好莱坞明星的秘密？”

 

Chris现在脸色尴尬极了，他结结巴巴说道：“我……我不是故意性骚扰你，只是我真的以为你是Seb——你们两个是在太像了，你知道的……而我和他……”

 

他的声音越来越低：“我和Seb经常角色扮演成你和队长，所以我……每当我看到Bucky这个名字，我就会自然而然地想到他的脸。当然，他和你的脸几乎一模一样就是了。”

 

“所以，你们真的是一对？”Bucky已经变成了八卦心态，他挑眉问道，“天哪，你们是怎么走到一起的，快跟我说说？”

 

“我也不知道，入戏，移情，然后发现对方的确不错？”Chris有点不好意思地挠了挠头发，“总之……一切就这么发生了，是的，我们因戏生情，就这样走到了一起。”

 

“这很棒！”Bucky积极地评价，“我很高兴你们两个能在一起，所以，今天发生的一切应该是Natasha联合你朋友的某个人一起玩的恶作剧对吧？啊，还有，我明白了，所以你在上海说的那句‘Bucky is my boy’，其实是指——”

 

Chris脸上立刻露出了与他在上海的当天一模一样的羞涩又诚恳地表情。他看着Bucky点点头：“嗯……对我来说，算是一个偷偷借用了你名字的当众表白吧。”

 

“很浪漫。”Bucky赞赏地评价道，“天哪，真的要祝福你们，我就知道这句话没那么简单……”

 

“但我以为，那其实并没有什么分别？毕竟当时我其实是以Steve Rogers这个角色的立场在说话……你是Steve的男孩，这有什么错吗？”

 

“什么？”这下，轮到Bucky羞涩了。

 

“我……”他顿了顿，忽然感觉从内心深处泛起柔软与酸涩。

 

“不，我不是。”最终，他遗憾地对Chris摇了摇头，“或许漫威电影的情节令你们误会了什么，但是……我不是他的男孩。”

 

Chris不解地问道：“可是……电影情节都是按照你们真实发生过的事演的呀，难道不是吗？”

 

“是的，那些都发生过，但是……”Bucky盯着桌面发了会儿呆，轻轻摇摇头，说道，“我爱Steve Rogers，但我们不是那种关系……我很抱歉。”

 

Bucky和Chris吃了一顿饭后就友好地散伙了。Chris匆匆往纽约的某栋房子赶，Bucky明白，他这是急着去找那个真正属于他的男孩的了。

 

离别前，Chris告诉Bucky，他不必感到抱歉，该抱歉的是误会了他和美国队长关系的漫威主创们，和全世界的观众们。

 

但Bucky自己心里明白，他真正感到抱歉的对象，或许是他自己而已。

 

为什么呢，Steve？为什么就连我们的扮演者都会因为扮演了我们之间发生过的故事而成为良伴，为什么他是他的男孩，而我们却还并不属于彼此？

 

他想起交叉骨都曾经对Steve说过“your Bucky”，想到Chris Evans借着他们的名头当中对Sebastian表白“Bucky is my boy”. 但在真正的现实世界中，真正的Bucky和真正的Steve Rogers却只是朋友关系。

 

而只有老天爷，Natasha和他自己知道，他已经暗恋Steve Rogers快一个世纪了。

 

因为被Chris Evans喂了一嘴狗粮而太失落的缘故，Bucky自己一个人在夜风中溜达到深夜才回到复仇者大厦。

 

本想不打扰任何人直接偷偷溜回房间睡觉，但当Bucky打开他漆黑一片的卧室的门时，却隐约看到一个黑乎乎的人影正直挺挺地端坐在他的床脚。

 

“Steve？”隔着浓重的黑暗，Bucky仍然认出了那个人是谁，他拉开灯，“你在我的房间做什么？而且，你为什么不开灯？”

 

“啊？开灯……对不起，我忘了。”Steve盯着他，摸了摸鼻子，目光落在别处。

 

“忘了？所以你到底在这里坐了多久？”

 

“我……我不知道。”Steve看了看墙上挂的钟表，才说道，“或许……四个小时？”

 

“……你的意思是，你从7点一直坐到现在？为什么？”

 

“Natasha说你去和那个Chris Evans约会去了，所以我……我忽然觉得，我应该跟你谈谈。”

 

一瞬间，Bucky觉得自己心脏像是被一只大手牢牢攥住了。

 

“你……你想谈什么？”他站在门口，感觉自己一步向前挪动的力气都没有了，同时努力想要将心底即将燃起的那么一丁点希望扑灭，以便一会不会因为过度失望而当着Steve的面做出任何傻事。

 

但Steve已经站了起来，并且向Bucky走了过来。

 

“你的约会对象就那么好吗？”他不知道自己的语气已经如同质问一般，他的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯紧了Bucky，“Chris Evans，嗯？他值得你和他足足在一起呆了四小时吗，那个好莱坞大明星？”

 

“四小时？不，你误会了，我和他吃完饭就分开了。”Bucky紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我……后来我自己在外面逛了逛。”

 

“逛什么？你在认真考虑和Evans的可发展性吗？”现在，Steve已经站在Bucky面前了——他们离得那么近，Bucky甚至产生了一种错觉，好像Steve正在用自己的身体将他锁在自己与门之间。

 

Bucky忽然想起自己因为Chris“耍流氓”而愤怒地将他的名字从自己内心的约会名单中划掉的那一幕。

 

“是，我考虑过了。”他如实回答。

 

Steve的脸色变了又变。

 

“好吧，那我……”他咬牙后退了一步，“那我就不打扰……”

 

看着Steve的这副模样，Bucky忽然在一瞬间融会贯通了Natasha的意图——她是这个意思，对吧？她一向是最聪明的女孩，她其实是在教我，是不是？

 

Bucky想起Natasha曾经莫名其妙对他说过的话：“想想那个多洛莉丝吧，Bucky，反正我的朋友不可能记得我一百年前的约会对象的名字，因为那对于‘朋友’而言毫无意义。”

 

于是Bucky屏息，鼓起这辈子最大的勇气，对Steve一字一句地撒谎道：“实际上，我觉得那个Chris非常不错。”

 

Steve的表情看起来就像是被什么人直接往脸上打了一拳。

 

良久后，他才干巴巴地说道：“哦……是，是吗，你想继续和他在一起？”

 

“Why not？”Bucky摊摊手，“Chris不仅仅是帅得闪闪发光，而且他还能当着全世界的面对我表白，说我是他的——”

 

Steve忽然整个人深深地吸了一口气。

 

Bucky感到一阵巨大的压迫感——Steve三步并作两步冲他扑了过来，将他恶狠狠压在门板上，然后用自己的嘴唇堵住了他接下来的话语。

 

亲吻炽热而激烈，传递着亲吻者强烈的占有欲与深刻的妒忌。

 

Bucky不知道Steve到底吻了他多久，他毫无章法，用力抓住Bucky的肩膀令他动弹不得，并只知道一味的进攻，占有。他甚至弄得他的嘴唇有点肿胀发痛了，但Bucky乐在其中——不，不止，他现在全身上下都洋溢着终于得逞的幸福与满足感。

 

在吻到两个人都气喘吁吁地急需氧气才能维持生命时，Steve才“罢嘴”。

 

这时，他才像是刚刚清醒过来一般，被自己的举动吓到了，满脸通红，结结巴巴地看着Bucky说道：“对……对不起，哥们，我……我不知道自己是怎么了，但是我……”

 

“行了吧，傻瓜！”Bucky将一根手指轻轻搭在Steve唇边，“告诉你实话吧，其实我本来觉得Chris Evans这个人可真不怎么地，他竟然对我耍流氓！可是你猜怎么着？后来我才发现，是我误会他了，他爱的是Sebastian Stan，而他以为今天的我是他。”

 

Steve的眼睛中绽放出惊人的光彩。他忍不住吻了吻巴基的手指，问道：“然后呢？”

 

“然后我发现他虽然的确很帅——”Bucky忍不住笑了笑，“但他还是不如你，我的朋友——离得近了就会发现，他的眼睛里有点绿。”

 

“再然后呢？”

 

“再然后我失魂落魄地在大街上闲逛，看着每一对和我擦肩而过的情侣，妒忌他们每一个人的幸福，同时充满恶意地心想为什么我爱的那个人不能像情人一样爱我，难道就因为他是个直男。”

 

“再然后呢？”

 

“再然后我回来了，然后我发现……我错了。他并没有那么直，其实他也可以那样爱我——只要我能把他刺激到让他足够明白自己的心意。”

 

“Oh Bucky…”Steve再次吻了吻他肿胀的唇角，然后与他额头相抵，“如果我早一点明白就好了。快告诉我现在还不算太晚？”

 

“当然。”Bucky低声笑了起来，“才11点，我们还有一整夜呢。”

 

“我要谢谢那个Chris，他在我自己都还没明白的情况下，就替我在全世界面前向你表白了。”

 

“扯淡！他其实在跟他的Sebastian表白，你不用太谢谢他。”

 

“没事，大多数人不知道他们的秘密恋情，所以还是在替我表白。”

 

“但我想听你亲口说——”

 

“说什么？”

 

“说他说过的那句话，你知道的。”

 

Steve笑了。

 

他猛地将Bucky扛起来，然后丢到床上。

 

“第一次，我可能不太会做。”他欺身压上，吻着Bucky的嘴唇说道，“但你说了，反正时间还早，我们慢慢摸索——”

 

Bucky在止不住地呻吟中挣扎着表白：“我爱你，Stevie…”

 

“我也爱你，Buck.”Steve伏在他耳边，轻轻说道，“从今以后你不再属于任何人，我们只属于彼此——You are my Bucky, my boy…其实你可能还听漏了Chris Evans的一句话‘I love me some bucky’——这也是正是我的心声。”

 

Bucky忽然在恍惚中想起，或许今夜的另一个房间中，有另一对热爱cosplay他们的情侣，也在对彼此借Steve和Bucky的名字互相表白。

 

但他马上就顾不上思考这些了——快感如期而至，从今往后的每一天，都将是最幸福的日子，都将是他与Steve彻彻底底全身心属于彼此的每一天。

 

他们都是爱着彼此更胜过爱自己，这就是他们之间故事的美好结局，与全新的开始。

 


	15. 史蒂夫，倒计时开始了

我又变成了我最不喜欢的模样，脸上挂着湿乎乎的眼泪，手上挂着黏糊糊的精液，瘫在沙发上，企图用自渎来麻痹悲伤。

 

连酒精都无法放倒的人就像是被神诅咒过一样，一旦悲伤降临，那么悲伤如影随形，挥之不去。

 

当我终于把手从裤裆里拿出来时，黑寡妇忽然打开了门。

 

我惊慌失措地逃进洗手间，打开水龙头冲洗指尖污秽，隔着门大声控诉她没有给与一名百岁老人应有的尊重。

 

而她像个魔鬼一样，既同情又残忍地问我第一百遍：“他是第一个走的，你就不能回忆一下当时到底发生了什么吗？”

 

“我不能！”我声嘶力竭，咬牙切齿。与此同时，巨大的悲伤再次从我心尖上蔓延开来，如黑暗的潮水般将我吞没。

 

我始终不敢去回忆那一幕，我最爱的人离开了我。他的身体变成了一粒粒飞灰，然后被林间的一阵微风吹得无影无踪。而我跪在地上，反复触碰地面，还向索尔求救：“兄弟，你难道不是个神吗，你能不能给我解释一下巴基去了哪里？”而索尔呢，他就像个傻子一样站在那儿，与我这个地球人一样手足无措。

 

“我弟弟也没了。”他对我答非所问，“虽然他的身体还在……但他一动都不动了，我不知道他去了哪里。”

 

后来我们又发现有更多的人都消失不见了。我跌坐在地，已经没有心情去看索尔了，索尔也没有心情看我，我们又成了该死的“幸存者”。我们坐在林间，那里已经安静得像是什么都没有发生过一样，只剩下一群不幸的幸存者。我们被另一半人抛弃了，我们痛不欲生，我们失魂落魄。

 

“一切都没来得及……”我说，可能还带着哭腔，但没办法，我实在顾不上维持什么美国队长的硬汉形象了，“巴基看了看他自己的手，又看了看我，然后只喊了一声史蒂夫，就……”

 

我忽然顿住了。

 

天哪，当时巴基喊了我的名字！该死的，我怎么会一直都没有意识到这一点？

 

 

我想起巴基发明的一种游戏。

 

那是我们还是布鲁克林的两个小男孩时巴基提出的点子，他把这个游戏称之为“倒计时开始了”。他自诩天才，号称发明这游戏可以有效地帮我锻炼身体，因为这愚蠢游戏的主要内容只有一个，就是当他说“史蒂夫，倒计时开始了”之后，他会拔腿就跑，而我要做的，就是在他身后吭哧吭哧地追赶。

 

当时的我姑且相信这真的是个正经游戏，而且有利于我锻炼身体——反正我也别无选择不是吗，我又没有别的朋友，也不想跟别的任何人做别的任何游戏。

 

可我真的追不上他。他通常会给我十分钟的时间，只让我跑到他三分钟就能跑到的目的地，可就算这样我也十分勉强，因为他已经十分高大健壮了，而我是一棵只有一米六的豆芽菜，还随时都有可能犯哮喘的那种。

 

而唯一能支撑我跑下去的原因，就是我知道巴基一定会在尽头等我。

 

他总是那样，从来不会因为等得不耐烦而提前离开，我知道他是怕我找不到他会着急。而每次当我终于气喘吁吁到达终点时，都会看到他正好在倒计时：“三，二，一——没有零，史蒂夫，你找到我了。”

 

我喜欢在终点看到他的感觉，那总是充满惊喜——今天站在尽头的巴基是什么样子的？有时候他会变出一只苹果塞给我当奖励，有时是一块巧克力，还有一次，他仗着自己人高马大，硬是抱住我的脑袋用力亲了一下。

 

“你可别生气。”他抹着嘴唇笑嘻嘻，看起来完全就是个纨绔子弟，“很多女孩都想被我亲吻呢，便宜你了！”

 

我假装自己生气了，但其实没有。我只是不好意思告诉巴基，我喜欢他的嘴唇，一直都很喜欢。我的素描本子上画满了他带着笑意的嘴唇，我衷心希望有一天，他的吻不仅仅只是落在我头发上而已。

 

巴基这家伙真的很可恶，他很快便将这个愚蠢的游戏扩展到了我们生活的方方面面。比如他离开纽约前的最后一晚，他得意洋洋冲我敬了个军礼，勾着唇角说：“史蒂夫，倒计时开始了，这次或许是一年半载，又或许是三年五载，等我回来。”

 

“Jerk.”我骂他，拥抱他，然后目送他离开。

 

那是他第一次离开我。

 

我可不想等他三年五载，这个混蛋，他是我的什么人，有资格一开口就让我等他个三年五载？巴基是谁呢，巴基不过就是我从小到大最好的兄弟，最信任最依赖的那个朋友，每天给我带牛奶还逼迫我哪怕呕吐也要喝下去的人，从小巷子的垃圾桶旁把被揍得乱七八糟的我捡回家照顾的人，在我一无所有的青春中唯一所拥有的那个人……

 

该死的，巴基是我的命！去他妈的倒计时，我可等不了他三年五载！

 

我追到部队，遇到厄斯金博士，冒死通过实验成为了超级士兵。

 

我满脑子都是，噢，巴基，去你的倒计时吧，现在你要跑三分钟的路程，我一分钟不到就跑完了，别想再抛下我了，我这就能追上你。

 

但这想法马上就被打了脸——当九头蛇的秘密工厂陷入火海摇摇欲坠时，我站在断桥这侧，主动想让断桥那侧的巴基抛下我独自逃走。但没想到，情急之下他站在对岸一声怒吼：“史蒂夫！你不走我不走，倒计时开始了！”

 

我觉得可能这就是一种惯性吧，有时候我会觉得他是不是已经把我训练成了巴甫洛夫的狗，总之在他吼完这句话之后，没来由的勇气瞬间灌满我的身体，我感觉自己只是站在起点而不是火海的一端，而巴基也只是率先站在了终点等我而已。

 

“三，二，一……”我听说他在倒数。于是我后退几步，一个助跑朝他飞跃而起——

 

“没有零！”他接住我，我们一同滚到地上，他大喊大叫，兴高采烈，“我就知道你可以，你永远都能在倒计时结束之前来到我身边！”

 

回去的路上，他一直对我笑，还夸我现在肌肉漂亮极了，搞得他都嫉妒了。但他脸上可是一丁点嫉妒的神色都找不到——直到他看到营地里站着等我的佩吉。

 

而我当时什么都没明白，我是个蠢材！我没注意到他站在我和佩吉身边大喊为美国队长鼓掌时的心情；也没想到他喜欢在战场上用狙击枪的准镜瞄准我并不是出于恶作剧而只是因为他想要看到我；更没有去深究，为什么当佩吉在小酒馆里约我跳个舞时，他曾在我附近小声哼哼：“在我胸口刻上一只斑鸠，纪念我为爱而亡。”

 

我不知道这一切，直到我们心照不宣地滚到一起。

 

就是小酒馆那天，佩吉刚与我定了一舞之约，然后我走出酒馆，看到巴基靠在酒馆外的墙壁旁。

 

我至今仍然记得那夜大雪纷飞，小镇上的路灯只亮了一盏，而巴基就站在那团昏黄的阴影下方，当我看向他时，他的眼睛亮得出奇。他对我说：“倒计时开始了，史蒂夫，给你十分钟时间。”

 

起先我不太明白他的意思，但他直勾勾地看着我并舔了舔嘴唇后，我恍然大悟。

 

十分钟可能不太够，我说，然后鼓起全宇宙最大的勇气吻他。他马上抱住我的脖子开始回吻——吻技显然比我高超得多——还含着我的嘴唇恶劣地挑衅：“小史蒂薇，你可是个处男啊，搞不好十秒钟就交代了。”

 

我顿时恶向胆边生，他完完全全就是在抹黑污蔑美国队长的尊严！所以我马上把他按在墙上，在纷扬的大雪中扒他的裤子，决定身体力行地让他明白明白美国队长的过人之处，而巴基被我吻得呼吸急促，他说我们应该回去再“办正事”，他说：“史蒂夫，我可没你现在这么好的身体，你难道想让我生病吗？”

 

我觉得生病的可能是我，或许我已经在发病了，不然为什么浑身都像发烧一样燥热不堪？我把手伸进他的衣服下摆胡乱抚摸，嘴唇迫不及待地想要接触到他的每一寸皮肤。他现在没有我力气大，在我和墙壁之间半推半就。我重重地吮吸他的脖子，学着他当年的模样对他开玩笑：“你可别生气，巴基，现在很多女孩都想被我亲吻呢，便宜你了！”

 

但他却气喘吁吁地在我嘴唇的袭击中偷空发了大招：“史蒂夫，倒计时开始了，三，二，一——”

 

我恨条件反射！而他趁我愣了一秒钟神的功夫提着裤子就跑了。我很快便追上他，我们一起放声大笑，放肆地在覆满雪的街道上搂搂抱抱。有别的士兵路过我们，认得我们的，不认得我们的，但我们都不想去在意，而那些士兵也只是以为我们是两个喝高了的醉汉而已。

 

但我们不是。我们没有醉，却比摄入过量酒精还要快乐。我仍然记得当我们终于到达帐篷时，巴基的衣服早已松松垮垮。我迫不及待地剥光他，巴基笑骂我是堂堂美国队长却还要在军营里对副官耍流氓，而我毫不留情地拆穿了他——“你的倒计时从来都不会数到零，你总是在数到‘一’后便悬停无限长，是在等什么呢，巴恩斯中士？”

 

“好吧。”他笑嘻嘻地回答，“我在等你啊，史蒂夫。”

 

“你不来我就不走，会一直等你。”

 

那晚我没有辜负巴基对我多年以来的漫长等待，于是行军床在“嘎吱嘎吱”响了整整一夜后宣告报废，我不知道我们俩到底在彼此身上烙印下了多少暧昧的痕迹，但咆哮突击队的人都以为我们俩是喝醉了之后打了一架，还顺便把床给拆了。

 

第二天巴基爬山时走路有点不稳，我歉疚地问他是不是昨天做得有点过分，他下意识地捂住了屁股，然后把我的咆哮突击队登记卡丢到我脸上。随后我发现在那卡片上，我的职务“指挥官”被巴基涂改成了“大坏蛋”。

 

我对巴基诚恳地解释：“毕竟是第一次，亢奋得有点忘乎所以，下次我会克制点……”

 

他马上就毫无原则地原谅了我，然后我们终于登到峰顶，在等待任务时还并肩设想下一次要怎么尽兴。他当时好像提议下次可以去坦克车里试试，又或者趁夜偷溜进指挥室去沙盘上来一发……而其实我并没有听得太仔细，因为我一直在克制不住地看着他的脸。

 

当时的我被巴基的脸完完全全给迷住了，长久地盯着他的脸看，甚至不舍得眨一下眼睛。我至今仍能在脑海中丝毫不差地打印出那时那刻的他的脸——他的每一个微表情，发丝被风抚弄在额头上弹跳的频率，嘴角微微翘起的弧度，眼尾快乐的笑纹，甚至他睫毛上那片悬而未化的雪花的模样。

 

这世界上不存在任何一片一模一样的雪花，也永远无法复刻出另一个当时当刻的巴基。所以后来我无比庆幸自己当时的花痴，因为在接下来的七十多年中，我没能再看到这张脸。

 

巴基掉下去了。

 

他一句遗言都没有就掉下去了，而他掉下去的那个瞬间，如慢镜头般在我脑海中反复回放，不停地折磨着我未来所有清醒抑或梦境中的时光。

 

巴基尖叫着坠落，在半空中伸手用力够向我，仿佛触手可及。

 

在未来的很多个夜里，我无数次从这个噩梦中惊醒，都会看到自己如当时一样向前努力地伸出了手，却只抓到一把冰凉的空气。

 

巴基从指缝中离我而去，把我一个人丢在火车上抓着横杆痛哭流涕。

 

后来的一段时间里，我以为再也不会有人跟我玩那个愚蠢的倒计时游戏了，但很快我便发现自己错了。

 

随着失去巴基的日子越来越久，我越来越清晰地感受到自己生命力的流失。一个个九头蛇堡垒被咆哮突击队摧毁，而没人知道，我的求生意志开始自主进入了一场倒计时。

 

当我在北冰洋上空开着飞机无计可施时，恍惚中，好像又听到了巴基的声音。

 

死神化作巴基的幻象，轻而易举就蒙骗了我。他在我脑子里说：“史蒂夫，倒计时开始了，我在尽头等你。”

 

“你在哪里？”我质问他，“你知不知道我多想你？”

 

他没有回答，但开始倒计时。

 

我固执地认为巴基就躲在北冰洋的冰层下方，甚至已经为我准备好了奖品——一个苹果，一块巧克力，一个吻，或者是庆祝我告别处男之身后的第二场欢愉。

 

佩吉与我连了线，哀求我想想办法别忙着赴死。

 

但是巴基还在尽头等我，死神正在帮他倒数，“十九八七六五四三二一”，我已经很习惯他不会主动数到零这件事了，所以我应约一头撞向大海。

 

后来我非常愤怒，简直怒不可遏！七十年在睡眠中一晃而过，我在陌生的街道上赤足狂奔，而我的愤怒却无从宣泄。巴基骗了我，他根本就不在那场倒计时的尽头！这里还是纽约吗，为什么这么陌生？我找不到一丝一毫的熟悉感，四十年代的痕迹如同被抹杀了一般，连带着本该在终点将倒计时悬停在“一”的位置无限等待我的巴基。

 

我在美国队长纪念馆见到了巴基，他被雕刻在了玻璃展板上。我看着他的资料，“1917-1944”，我看到他们把美国队长和巴恩斯中士描述成了一场自始而终的伟大友谊。

 

可笑至极，我心想。我和巴基之间，情不知所起，也远远没有终结，更绝非只是什么伟大友谊。

 

我却因此而更加不能死去，因为再也没有人喊着我的名字为我倒计时，于是我便彻底失去了那份条件反射般的勇气。如果巴基的生命已经被停止在1944，那么全世界就只剩下我知道我们之间的真相。40年代就这样随着巴基一同死掉了，于是就只有我知道我曾经把巴基按在小酒馆外面的墙壁上接吻；只有我知道我们在黑暗的帐篷里做爱做到行军床解体；只有我知道巴基高潮时会无意识地喊我的名字，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”，他是闭着眼睛的，浑身泛起潮红，眼角噙着泪水的模样美得令我心碎，而我受不了这个，于是我缴械投降；只有我知道我曾用尽全力拥抱他并射得一塌糊涂，我贴在他耳边一遍遍告白，巴基，巴基，我爱你，你听到了吗，永远不要离开我，我这么爱你。

 

我甚至差点因为冲动而一拳击倒巴基的玻璃展板——巴基·巴恩斯你这混蛋，为什么要把自己挂在展板上？为什么不从那块玻璃板上滚下来好好地站在我面前，告诉我你没走，告诉我你只是躲在这个世界中的某个角落偷偷数着倒计时等我，而你知道的，无论你在哪里，只要你还没有数到零，我就一定能找到你！

 

后来我庆幸我没毁掉巴基的玻璃展板，因为当我在大街上与一个叫冬日战士的神秘杀手狠狠打了一架并不小心揭掉了他的面罩后……

 

我目不转睛地看着那张脸，于是时间仿佛在呼啸着急速倒退，全世界独一无二的那片雪花重新凝结在他的睫毛上不肯化去，迷惑不解的眼神被回忆融化成温柔笑意，严肃的嘴角在我眼中泛起上翘的弧度，搭在肩上的长发迅速缩短成四十年代的短发模样，然后被微风在额头上轻轻撩起。

 

我失去的那个世界，复活在我眼前。

 

冬日战士只对我气哼哼地说了一句：“谁他妈是巴基？”

 

而我却好像看见巴基站在布鲁克林夏夜的微风之中冲我敬了个军礼，又或是靠在小酒馆的外墙上舔了舔嘴唇，然后直勾勾地看着我说道：“史蒂夫，倒计时开始了……”

 

我浑身热血沸腾。

 

这次的终点在航空母舰上，虽然我的确没有想到这一次的终点奖励是一顿暴揍，但那有什么关系呢？巴基回到了我的生命里，而再次去下一个终点找到他就只是时间问题。

 

后来我在罗马尼亚找到了他，这次的“奖励”比上一次还糟糕——他要我在历经磨难虐身虐心并与全世界为敌后，再眼睁睁地看着他把自己关进瓦坎达的冷冻舱。

 

“倒计时开始了，史蒂夫。”他钻进去之前还冲我笑了笑，就好像这真的只是一场少年时代的游戏而已，“我进去对谁都好，等我出来。”

 

“可是对我不好啊！”我在内心疯狂呐喊。但那没用，巴基还是钻进去了，然后像个睡美人一样闭上了眼睛。于是我又被孤单地留在了这个世界上，就像他第一次离开我时冲我轻飘飘挥挥手然后独自上了战场，就像他第二次离开我时连句遗言都没有就掉下去，就像他第三次离开我时把我从水里捞起来然后二话不说转头就跑到了罗马尼亚。

 

而这是第四次了，我本以为最多也就这四次了。有什么关系呢？至少这一次我知道他就在冷冻舱里，大不了我等，反正我已经等了他那么那么多年了，而且他已经对我倒计时了，我一向都明白的，这个所谓的倒计时游戏，其实就是巴基的一种特别的承诺方式罢了。一旦他对我开始这个游戏了，那么他就一定会在终点等我，一诺千金。

 

我果然等到了。这冰冷又漫长的一觉过后，巴基的心情明显好多了。他带着甜丝丝的笑容承诺我说奖励随我挑，于是我经过深思熟虑后兴冲冲地提议，坦克车和指挥室沙盘就暂且放一放吧，我看瓦坎达有一处湖边的风景不错，不如我们……

 

但该死的灭霸就这么来了，我没能迎来摆脱处男之身后的第二场完美性爱，反而迎来了与巴基的又一次别离。

 

巴基离开了我，第五次。我崩溃了，比先前的任何一次都崩溃。我明显地感觉到身体中的一部分东西随着巴基的身体一同灰飞烟灭了——属于希望、光明、信念与力量的那部分，还有我的半副灵魂，以及此生全部的勇气。

 

 

但此时此刻，在我刚刚控诉完黑寡妇不尊重百岁老人的隐私之后，在她残忍地强迫我一定要去回忆巴基离开的那一幕时，我带着两个颓废的黑眼圈，目瞪口呆地瞪着洗手间镜子中的自己——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你怎么现在才想到？

 

我的心脏怦怦直跳，全身上下每一条血管中的血液都在因为一个念头而沸腾燃烧！我夺门而出，神情狂热，对黑寡妇高声致谢。

 

娜塔莎惊呆了，她显然不明白我到底为什么能从一滩每天糊在沙发上铲都铲不起来的烂泥忽然之间恢复精神抖擞。

 

“史蒂夫？”她的眼神充满怀疑与指责，“所以你躲到洗手间去是为了嗑药吗？你他妈怎么能这样对待你自己——”

 

“我想到了！我想起来了！”我打断她的猜忌，并不管她到底明不明白我在说什么，“巴基说了，他分明就对我说了他的遗言，而我该死地竟然现在才明白过来——”

 

娜塔莎当然不会明白，索尔也不会明白，全世界都不会明白——只有我一个人能明白。

 

因为那是专属于我和巴基之间的游戏。

 

在80多年以前的布鲁克林，巴基发明了这个天才的游戏。而当他在2018年的瓦坎达树林中向我摇摇晃晃走来时，他对我说：“史蒂夫——”

 

他没能说完后半句便消失在我面前，但我当时一下子巨大的恐慌与悲伤击垮，竟然迟迟等到今天才恍然大悟！

 

“史蒂夫——”巴基想说的是，“倒计时开始了。”

 

“集合！集合！”我打开多日里来从未打开过的对讲机，深深呼吸，然后大吼，“复仇者集合！这可能是最后一战，我们该振作起来去拯救世界了！”

 

“史蒂夫，倒计时开始了”——但那个绝望的倒计时结束永远都不会来到，我深深知道这一点，无论是精神被洗脑器反复摧毁，还是肉体被一个响指打得撕碎，只要我还没有找到巴基，他就不会真正离我而去！

 

“史蒂夫，倒计时开始了”——于是勇气与信念再次灌注我的全身，将引领我，将引领所有“幸存者”们，向着那从灰烬中重新燃起的光明与希望中寻去。

 

等着我吧，巴基，天涯海角或是时间尽头，我定能再次找到你！

 

我笃定这一切，笃定在我找到巴基之前，他的倒计时将会永远都会悬停于“一”——

 

因为，在很多很久年前，在一个夜雪纷扬的捷克小镇，在我把巴基剥得精光并准备将处男之身奉献给他时，我曾经问过他：“你的倒计时游戏从来都不会数到零，你总是在数到‘一’后便悬停无限长，是在等什么呢，巴恩斯中士？”

 

“好吧。”他那时曾笑嘻嘻地回答我，“我在等你啊，史蒂夫……”

 

“你不来我就不走，会一直等你。”

 


End file.
